Since Forever
by CatAnne78
Summary: Natalya and James have been friends since, well, forever. But what happens when one's betrayed? What happens when one's feeling change? What happens when jealousy takes over? I own nothing but my OC's. Don't feel like disclaiming each chap. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

My name is Natalya Wood. Daughter of Oliver Wood and Chantel Wood. I am a very average teenage girl. I have light brown hair that reaches just past my shoulders and blue green eyes. I pride myself on having a slim figure due to my sports practices and games. There is one thing, however, that makes me a little higher than average. I am a sixth year witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the keeper for my house Quidditch team, Gryffindor. Just like my father, Oliver Wood. But, enough of me talking about myself! I'm sure you want to get to the story, yeah? Well it all starts on September first of my sixth year. On platform nine and three quarters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I ran through the barrier of platform nine and three quarters with a huge smile on my face. This would be my year! I was sure of it. I pushed my trolly in front of me and stopped when I saw my best friend. He was talking to his father, of whom he was a carbon copy. He ruffled his little sister's hair and she swatted his hand away, running off with the other third year girls she was friends with. Her father called something but she chose to ignore him.

Next to my best friends on his other side was his younger brother. He had his father's hair as well but the eyes were from his mother's side of the family. A very striking shade of blue. He hugged his mother and father and then left. His mum sniffled a little as I approached them.

"I just can't believe how fast you've grown up sweetheart." she sniffled again, pulling my best friend in to a tight hug. He looked around to make sure no one saw what she was doing and his eyes locked on mine. Desperately, he mouthed the words "save me" and I giggled. I walked up to them and placed a hand on Mrs. Potter's shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. How have you been?" I questioned. She quickly released her eldest son and pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug. When she released I stepped back to stand next to my best friend.

"Dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Ginny?" she laughed. Mr. Potter wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiled.

"You can tell her as many times as you wish mother. She's never going to listen. Stubborn as a mule this one is." her son swung his hip and hit mine. I rolled my eyes and hugged Mr. Potter hello since he hadn't spoken yet.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Natalya. Are you ready for your sixth year?" he asked politely. I nodded and suddenly Ginny burst in to tears.

"James and Natalya are in sixth year! It's all gone by so fast! It's not fair!" she cried and hugged her husband. I shifted uncomfortably. There was one thing I could never handle and that was people crying. Even young children made me uncomfortable. Harry sushed her and waved to us.

"See you at Christmas guys. Natalya, are your parents still alright with you spending the holiday with us?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Yes. They're going to visit Margo in Sweden for christmas so they are thrilled that I actually have somewhere to go." I smiled. He nodded as I had and James grabbed my hand.

"See you guys at Christmas!" he yelled and pulled us away. We made our way onto the Hogwarts Express and found and empty compartment toward the middle of train. The two of us sat on opposite sides of the compartment and stretched our legs so they were positioned on the other's seat. "So where's daddy dearest this year Nat?" James inquired with a yawn.

"At home. Margo is still there for a week and mum insisted that spending time with her was more important than taking me to the station. They each have a favorite. Mum is just too much a dictator to let dad chose me." I laughed and kicked off my flip-flops. James grabbed my foot and started tickling it. My first response was to kick at him. That resulted in him making a sudden movement and his glasses flying the floor. I laughed and picked them up for him. "Don't touch my feet." I warned as I handed the glasses back to them.

"Don't wear Flip-flops in September." he retorted. "And I'm sure your dad wanted to come."

"I'm sure he did. It's my mum that didn't. She always gets what she wants." I rolled my eyes again. We sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head, very ready to go to sleep.

"I, erm, I have to tell you something." James said quietly. I almost hadn't heard him. Almost.

"What is it James?" I opened one eye and raised my eyebrow. Just one, because I have that magic ability. He shifted as I had before when his mum started crying and I instantly sat up. I opened both eyes and grabbed for his hand. "What's the matter Jamie?" I asked. He avoided eye-contact.

"You're gonna be mad at me because I didn't tell you sooner." he sighed, finally looking at me.

"Alright, so start simple. When did this something happen?" I tilted my head to the side to show him he didn't have anything to worry about.

"A month ago." he replied begrudgingly. I sighed. What could he have possibly hid from me for a month? We didn't keep anything from each other. That's why whenever we got the other a birthday present we just gave it to the other that day. We could never keep anything secret.

"Just tell me muffin." I said, referring to him by the nickname I gave him in third year. We had been sitting at the Gryffindor table and he sat down. I said "muffin" as I held one out to him. He told me his name was not muffin. I had been calling him that ever since.

"I, well," he began but never got the chance to finish. For at that moment, the compartment door slid open and a seventh year Gryffindor girl walked in. She had flowing platinum blond hair and eyes the colors or amber. When she came in James quickly pulled his hand from mine and smiled at her.

"Hello love." he greeted. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to James to ignore important news to flirt with a girl. What surprised me was that she sat down next to him and kissed him square on the lips as he placed his arm around her waist. My eyes widened and I knew my mouth hung open.

"Can I help you?" the blond asked in a snotty tone. My mouth immediately shut and glared. James smiled at both of us like he didn't know what was right in front of him.

"Natie! This is Lindsey. She's my girlfriend. That's what I was trying to tell you just now." James smiled at me and then turned to his...girlfriend, "Lindsey, this is my best friend in the entire world, Natalya!" he beamed at both of us. I forced a smile onto my face for his benefit. I couldn't very well be a bitch to his new girlfriend. All of his other ones had been nice to me after they found out I was his best friend. This girl would probably be the same.

"That's great Jamie. I'm happy for you." I said in the most happy voice I could muster. There was something about this girl that I just couldn't put my finger on. It annoyed me to no end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"James-ie! Why don't you go put your robes on in a different compartment and me and Natalie here will get changed in this one?" Lindsey suggested. James smiled for the fiftieth time and left the two of us. As soon as he was out of ear shot she got directly in my face. "Listen to me and listen good. James is my boyfriend and I plan on keeping it that way for a while. No one is going to get in my way. Especially not his 'best friend' got it? He's mine. I'll be damned if I let some little sixth year no-body Quidditch brat take him from me!" Lindsey stepped back, looking very pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes as I finished putting my uniform on. I got right in her personal space like she had in mine.

"Listen to me! James is my best friend and you if do anything to get in between us I will personally make sure the rest of your school year is made in to a personal hell. Do anything to hurt him and I can assure you it will come back sevenfold. And sweetheart, get used to me being around, because I'm not going anywhere." I smirked. Just as I finished my sentence James opened the compartment door.

"What's going on here?" James inclined his head toward us. My smirk faltered and Lindsey turned to him with tears in her big innocent doe eyes.

"James-ie! I was just trying to be nice and she totally just got in my face! She said how I wasn't allowed to be with you because you were HER best friend!" she shrieked.

"I did not! You lying skank!" I screamed.

"NATALYA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" James shouted. I couldn't help but feel the prickle of tears come to my eyes. He had never yelled at me before. Sure, he had raised his voice when we argued but it never got as loud as it just had. Or as intimidating. I shrunk away from him.

"James," I whispered, " she's lying. Can't you see that! I never said what she said I did!" He glared at me and I felt the urge to cry become stronger.

"Well from what I just heard you obviously weren't very nice to her. She's my girlfriend. You have to respect that Natalya. You can't be a prat." he replied angrily. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears were going to come and I had to get away. I hated crying in front of people as much as I hated other people crying. As I pushed past them I heard Lindsey hiss "he's mine". I ran down the corridor checking for empty compartments. As was my luck, just before I passed a compartment the door opened and Lily, James' little sister, stepped out.

"Natie! What's wrong?" She questioned and pulled me into her compartment. I was vaguely aware that there were two other third year girls with us and that I was about to divulge my story to thirteen year old but I didn't care. I needed to tell someone and in all honesty, Lily was like a little sister to me. I told her everything. From meeting Lindsey to the awkward conversations until James left and then her threatening me. Me threatening her and James coming back. I told her that James had never yelled at me. Her and her friends nodded sympathetically.

"Oh Lily! That girl is vile! And I'm sorry that you have to sit here and listen to me. I'm a pathetic excuse for a sixteen year old." I muttered. Lily pulled me into a hug.

"No, you're not. You're practically my big sister." Lily said happily. I smiled at her and sniffled. One of her friends handed me a tissue and I nodded my thanks, wiping my eyes. "Natie, this is Bridget," she pointed too a pixie like girl with short cute black hair and emerald green eyes, " and Danielle." she pointed to a girl with ruby red hair and deep brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said semi-happily. It was the best I could manage and they respected that. "God Lils, why didn't I become friends with you instead? You're so much sweeter." I sighed. Danielle let out a bubbly laugh and Bridget snorted.

"Lily? Nice? On what planet?" Bridget joked and Lily stuck her tongue out at them.

"Stop being toerags!" Lily said with mock-anger but we all started laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Gryffindor common room was just about empty. After the amazing Welcome feast everyone had just hung out. I decided that, because my friends in my dorm were with their boyfriends( I was the only single person out of four Gryffindor sixth years) that I would sit with Lily and her friends. They were very entertaining as they played exploding snaps. Bridget and I conversed and laughed at Danielle and Lily's pathetic wizard chess game. Lily's friends had gone up to sleep but she still sat beside me on the floor as we talked about girlie things like her new crush: Scorpious Malfoy, her second brother's best friend.

I felt someone sit behind me and put their legs on either side of mine. They put their arms around my middle and placed their head on my shoulder. From the scowl Lily was giving, I knew who it was. I sighed.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow Lils." I assured. She nodded, smiling at me. She glared at her brother and then left. You had to love that girl. Family came first, unless they were wrong. "What do you want James?" I questioned as I looked in to the empty fireplace. It was too warm to have a fire as of yet. I tried to get out of his grip but he held me tight. It was his fault I couldn't get out. Damn Beater strength!

"I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean to get so angry at you." he said quietly. I shrugged.

" You yelled, I cried, I stole your sister. I think we're even." I laughed. There was a certain quality James had. It's like you can't stay made at him for too long, because if you do, you wind up going crazy!

"I...I...I made you cry?" James sounded disbelieving. I nodded silently. "Oh Nat! I'm so sorry. I swear, I'll never yell at you again." he whispered and hugged me closer. I smiled.

"I missed you muffin." I leaned back in to his chest. He chuckled and it vibrated against my back.

"I missed you too." he said and stood up, taking me with him.

"James-ie! What are you doing with HER?" Lindsey shrieked. I started to think shrieking, crying and threatening were the only tones the girl could manage.

"She's my best friend, love. I had to apologize for yelling at her." James explained calmly.

"Why? She never apologized for what she said to me." Lindsey said indignantly. I wanted to take tweezers and rip out every single strand one by one! James gave me a half smile with pleading eyes. Oh, what did I care? She would be gone in a week!

"I apologize." I said after taking a deep breath.

"For?" Lindsey asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Each hair, one by one.

"Listen you little," I started but James cut across me.

"Lind, that's the best you're ever going to get." he said. She huffed and I rolled my eyes. My best friend sure knew how to pick 'em.

"Fine." she said indignantly. She wasn't happy but I could not have cared less. Suddenly she grabbed James by his tie and pulled him to her. When he finally reached her she began to snog him. I crinkled my nose in disgust. It was repulsive!

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight James." I turned to go to my dorm.

"What about Lindsey?" he asked me. I gritted my teeth and my shoulders tensed. I would actually have to acknowledge her presence?

"Night Lindsey." I managed to say through a clenched jaw. My back was still to them so James wouldn't know the difference.

"Have pleasant dreams Natalya!" she cackled. I cringed at the sound and quickened my pace to my dorm.

"Just a week. Maybe two. Possibly three, and she'll be gone." I muttered to myself as I opened the dorm door. I would only have to put up with her for that long!

A/N: Okay, what do you think? Is it terrible? Review and tell me! And a special thanks to Yani! She's super encouraging and has a really great Sirius and OC fic! Go check it out! It's called Marauder Meets Girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey most definitely did not disappear within three weeks. In fact, she continued her little tirade on my life. She hung all over James and decided to snog him whenever she got the chance in front of me. James and I were starting to spend less time together. Even at Quidditch practice, Lindsey would be sitting in the stands to distract him. On the flip side, I was spending infinitely more time with my third years.

I helped all three of them in Potions. After a few days of getting ridiculed for hanging out with third years, I hexed a boy for making fun of me. Surprisingly, and I say this with the largest amount of sarcasm, they all decided to let me be. Lily had simply become one of my closest friends. I told her about all the drama between Lindsey and James and she would tell me that James would soon realize what was going on. I prayed that she was right.

It was the morning before Halloween and Gryffindor had a match against Syltherin. I couldn't help but cringe as I walked in to the locker room. I heard "Good luck James-ie-poo!" and I wanted desperately to gag. Just as I was pulling on my scarlet robes, an arm grabbed me around my stomach and twirled me around.

"Are you serious!" I shouted as my robes went flying to the opposite side of the locker room.

"No. Sirius is my middle name. I'm James. But you may also call me muffin." he laughed and continued to twirl me around.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! PUT ME DOWN OR I AM GOING TO HEX YOU!" I shouted and kicked at his shin. He placed me carefully on the ground. I felt very dizzy and I wanted to beat him over the head with his beater bat. "Deciding to talk to me today?" I growled angrily. Truthfully, the two of us never talked anymore except for simple "hi" in the mornings. I was avoiding him, because with him came Lindsey and I couldn't deal with her.

"I think I'm in love Natie!" he sighed and began to pull his robes over his head. The entire locker room turned to look at me for some reason. Why not look at the person who made the crazy statement people?

"James? Do you have a fever? Do you need to see Madam Pumphry?" I moved forward to place my hand on his forehead and he swatted my hand away. A glare came in my direction.

"I'm serious Natalya." he stated indignantly.

"So am I James. You have barely been dating the girl three months. Declarations of love are not something to rush." I retorted, my hands on my hips. I pulled my robes quickly over my head.

"I didn't tell you so you would get all judgmental." he growled. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Judgmental? James, do you hear yourself? You're bloody mental!" I grabbed my broom and pushed past him.

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Does everyone have to be as much of a miserable prat as you?" James hissed angrily. There were a few audible gasps and my grip on my broom turned my knuckles white.

"Listen to me you insufferable git! You," I poked his chest hard, " are the reason I haven't been talking to you. This is YOUR fault. The next time you want to admit love for that foul little creature you call a girlfriend, just make sure you're prepared to lose your best friend." I spat, venom dripping from every word. James set his jaw in a defiant manner.

"I. Love. Her." he enunciated every word clearly as if he were talking to a three year old. I only narrowed my eyes and nodded. My jaw working from side to side.

"Good. I hope you have a good time with that." I stated as if I were telling someone to enjoy a free vacation to Australia. James' face turned a bright red color and he looked like he wanted to hit himself with his beater bat. Good.

"Natie, wait, I," he began but I cut across him.

"Sorry, only my friends can call my Natie. You can call me Natalya. Now I suggest you tell the team the strategy for today's game unless you want to lose." It took all the control I had not to let my voice break while I spoke. I felt tears prick my eyes but I blinked them away furiously. Damn him. He reached out a hand to me and I backed away.

"Fine. Be that way." he muttered and turned to the rest of the team. Albus, James' younger brother and the team seeker, came over to me.

"Are you alright?" Albus inquired. No matter how much James looked like his father, it was Albus who acted like his father. A calm demeanor and a friendly smile.

"I'm fine." I said though a felt anything but. He gave me a very critical look but nodded. He left me to go listen to James' team pep-talk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was amazing Natie! Not one single quaffel got in on our team. Way to be an amazing keeper!" Lily cheered as we sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. I smiled happily. That was one of the few things I had inherited from my father. The man was a master at playing keeper and I seemed to take his natural ability.

"Thanks Lils. If I tell you something, you have to promise not to laugh okay?" she nodded her head eagerly. "Every time the quaffel came near me I imagined Lindsey's face on it and wanted to get it as far away as possible." I said matter-o-factly. She snorted out her pumpkin juice and we both laughed.

There was a sudden shriek of high pitched laughter. Seconds later it was followed by, "Oh James-ie-poo! You're so funny!" and another shriek of laughter. I rolled my eyes and sunk lower in my seat. James didn't need me anymore. I was like any second-rate sidekick. We all get discarded eventually.

"I, erm, I'm going to bed." I stated, standing up and pushing my plate away.

"Nat, you barely ate anything. A forkful of potatoes is not a dinner make." Bridget scolded.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I replied and turned to leave.

"Come on Nat, don't let her get to you." Danielle said comfortingly. It was too bad I didn't find comfort in it.

"It's not her that's the problem guys. I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" and then I was off. I raced out of the dinning hall and ran straight to Gryffindor tower. I made it to my bed just as a sob escaped my throat and I collapsed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been two weeks since the fight between James and I and we still weren't talking. It was tearing me apart. Never in my life had I wanted anything more then to run and hug him. I wanted to say we were still best friends and that we always would be. But I couldn't. Lindsey was still with him and she was poison to our friendship.

My third years saw how this was effecting me. I never ate anymore. Maybe a piece of toast or a slice of meat, but not a lot. I could never sleep unless I cried myself in to it. And then it would be restless and I would have nightmares of James and Lindsey getting married. It frightened me to think we would never be friends again.

I was sitting in the common room with Lily and Bridget, as Danielle was off studying in the library. I felt dreadful. My complexion was pale and I felt overly exhausted. I heard Lindsey's laugh and I cringed. Lily dissapeared for a moment and then came back, standing in front of me.

"You know he just asked me if you're okay." Lily blurted out. I raised my eyebrow. "James, I mean. He's awful sorry for what he did. Said he didn't know what he was saying." I snorted a laugh but it sounded sad even to my own ears.

"Tell him he should think before he speaks and to pluck up the courage to talk to me himself." I muttered. Lily rushed away and came back moments later.

"He said you wouldn't talk to him anyway." she said anxiously waiting my reply.

"Nope." I stated and she made a move to go to him but I grabbed her arm. "You're not a bloody owl Lilianna. Sit down." I pulled her down next to me on the couch.

"I'm just trying to help you guys." she said in a desperate voice. I smiled and hugged her close.

"Oh my dear Lily, what is going on between James and I needn't concern you. If he has something to say, he can say it on his own." I smiled down at her sad face.

"You sound like my mum." she stated unhappily. I shook my head and tried to laugh.

"Go to bed Lily." I said firmly. She shook her head.

"Not until you do." she mumbled but sleep was already weighing down her words. I chuckled and stood up. She came with me and we reached the girls dorm steps. "I always wanted you to be my sister." she said sleepily and headed off to bed. I turned and saw that the clock read eleven thirty. No wonder she was so tired. Bridget and Danielle, who I hadn't seen arrive, soon followed. I moved back to the couch in front of the fireplace and closed my eyes.

I was jolted awake when a hand shook my shoulder. I refused to open my eyes. We may have talked through Lily but we had still talked. He was concerned about me. That had given me enough peace of mind to go to sleep. The hand shook my shoulder again and I groaned. I opened my eyes groggily and saw that James was standing over me.

"Get off the couch Natalya. You need to go to bed." he said softly. I let out a whimper and held out my arms.

"Carry me!" I sniffled. He rolled his eyes but picked me up anyway. His one arm went under my legs as the other supported my back. I put my arms securely around his neck. He cradled me closer to his chest. "I'm still mad at you." I mumbled, already half way back to sleep.

"I know." was James' only reply and then everything faded to blackness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's really worried about you Natie. Just talk to him." Lily urged. I laid my head on the table in the Great Hall. After he had brought me up to my bed, James and I still hadn't talked. It was utter torture.

"I care about my pride too much to talk to him." I replied honestly. I had told him he would lose his best friend and I wasn't going to cave so easily. Yes, it was ripping me apart. I felt as if someone repeatedly punched me in the stomach and tore out my heart. But I couldn't be friends with him while he was dating Lindsey. She was vile. She was most definitely not piteous! She was a miserable excuse for a human being!

"Screw your pride! Go talk to him!" Bridget and Danielle nearly shouted. I placed my hands over my ears.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am not going to talk to him. End of discussion. The end. Good bye. Good night." I grumbled and rubbed my temples. They all gave me such a headache.

A/N: Okay, that is an odd place to leave it, I know, but it just works that way. For me anyway! A special thanks to Yani ( .Black) because she is amazing and so is her story! And thanks to those who added to their alert list! Review please! They make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Natalya,_

_How are you sweetie? In your last owl you seemed rather upset. Did something happen? Do I have to hex some boy? I have it on good word that you haven't been getting much sleep lately. This person also tells me that you have become skin and bones. Why aren't you eating? Tell me what's wrong. Everything is just fine here at home. Your mother is carrying on with her usual socialite activities. Charity events every chance she gets. I'm still very sorry that I couldn't see you off on the platform. Margo was in a bit of a tiff that day so your mum insisted I stay home. Something about her partner I think it was. I hope you have a wonderful rest of term. Have fun at the Potter's home. Tell Harry I said hello. Same for Ginny. I love you sweetie._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I read the letter over again and placed it on my nightstand. Who had been telling my father about my daily habits? The only people I talked to anymore were my three third years and none of them talked to my father. I found it odd that he hadn't mentioned James. He always asked how he was. Did the mystery informant tell him about the fight too? I laid back on my bed and thought about the letter I had sent only three days ago.

_Daddy,_

_How are things at home? How are Margo and mum? I hope all is well. Studies this year are fairly easy. I'm sure it shocks you as much as it shocks me. I am touturing little Lily Potter and her friends in Potions. I can't wait to see you at Easter break! I miss you terribly! Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Your favorite: Natie!_

Nothing about that letter seemed off to me. I always wrote like that. Maybe he just interpreted it differently because of his informant? Who was this person? Dad had known not to ask about James. That was for sure. Was it James? I immediately discounted that theory. There was no way James would go over my head to tell my father what was going on. Would he?

I jumped out of bed and ran down to the common room. As it was mid-November, Lily, Danielle, and Bridget were sitting by the fire. I rushed over to them and sat down.

"Lily, did your brother owl my dad?" I questioned. There was no point beating around the bush. All the girls knew how blunt I was. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"How did you know?" she inquired. I huffed and then sighed. Leave it to James to bring my father in to things. Why couldn't he just confront me like a normal person.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was totally caught off guard when my dad knew about my, er, sleeping patterns and eating habits." I said, mild anger seeping in to my voice. I knew it wasn't really her fault. She hadn't sent the owl. She hadn't gone over my head.

"James made me promise not to tell. Oh Natie, don't be mad at me. He's just super worried about you. He knows all of this is his fault but he knows that you won't accept any apology he gives while he's with Lindsey. He said he cares too much to let you waste away to nothing!" Lily semi-sobbed. I put an arm around her shoulder and placed my head on top of hers.

"I'm not mad at you Lils. I'm mad at your brother. It doesn't matter how he feels. He shouldn't have gone to my dad." I muttered. I knew it was only a matter of time before I ran to my dad asking for advice. He always knew exactly what to say. He never took sides unless it was with my sister and I. My father is a great man.

"But James is just concerned, Nat. Why are you mad at him?" Danielle questioned curiously. I sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time. I myself really didn't know why I was mad at James for going to my dad. I knew he was just being the same caring guy I had been friends with since first year. Maybe it was my anger over him choosing Lindsey over me. I mentally smacked myself. Thoughts like that were what kept me awake at night. Now that I knew dad knew, I would have to make sure I took care of myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slowly but surely, November bled into December. Snow fell almost every other day and covered the grounds in a fresh looking white fluff. I ran into the castle, laughing along with Lily, Danielle, and Bridget. I was out of breath and my lungs felt like they would explode.

"That was the best snowball fight EVER!" Danielle exclaimed as she brushed snow off of her jacket.

"I have to argue with you on that one Dani. There was this one snowball fight at my house," Lily started and I knew exactly what she was going to say, " James and Natie versus me and Albus. THAT was the best! It was more of a war than a fight." she giggled. The words 'James and Natie' hit me like a ton of bricks. I still didn't have any appetite but I ate for show. I was sleeping with the help of potions. However, I still missed James terribly. It was like losing my left arm.

"Wow. That sounds like a fun time!" Bridget laughed. Lily replied excitedly but I didn't hear her. It all came as muffled sounds to my ears. The reason for this: Not even ten feet away, Lindsey was snogging the living daylights out of James. He pulled back and stared at her in surprise.

"Natalya! So good to see you!" she said in a fake way-too-happy-to-be-real voice. I cringed at the sound and nodded. James gave her a look that held an emotion I couldn't quite place. "Did you guys just come in from a snowball fight? How exciting for you. I myself am a little too mature for such things but I don't expect anything else from a girl who hangs out with a bunch of third years." she smirked and I just stared at her. There was no point in me fighting back. She would just cut me down even worse.

"Excuse me but I am one of those third years and I happen to be very mature." Lily said angrily and glared at Lindsey. I put my hand on her arm but she shook me off.

"So am I. We happen to be very mature for our age." Danielle quipped. I sighed. This was not going to turn out well if it continued.

"Just because we have fun doesn't mean we are immature. It means we don't have sticks up our arses like you!" Bridget seethed. Oh Merlin. This was going to end very, very, very badly.

"How dare you! James-ie-poo! Say something to them!" Lindsey shrieked. I cringed again and reached for Lily's arm. She would be the first to reach out and punch Lindsey if she continued to talk.

"I happen to like snowball fights." James said thoughtfully. He suddenly reminded me of Lily's godmother, Luna Lovegood. She always stared off in to space like that. Lindsey spluttered for words and grabbed his arm. She dragged him away. I knew she would shriek her head off at him. I just thanked Merlin she had the decency to do it out of ear shot.

"Why do you let her do that to you Nat?" Bridget asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about but feigned ignorance. I wouldn't willingly admit that every time Lindsey made fun of me, I felt unworthy. I wasn't worthy of James. He had her. Why in the world would he need a best friend like me?

"Come on." Lily tugged on my arm and we started moving again. There was no use denying that I felt like crap. Then I heard "How could you just take their side?" in a high pitched shriek and stopped.

"I wasn't taking any sides Lind. That's my little sister and my best friend. I'm staying neutral." came James' voice. He...he still called me his best friend?

"Well not sticking up for me is the same as picking their side!" said another shriek. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being so dramatic Lindsey?" James asked and I could hear the anger building in his voice.

"They argue like that all the time." Lily said softly. I just nodded and continued to listen. They argued all the time? But whenever they were in front of her they were so lovey-dovey.

"I am not dramatic! You never stick up for me!" Lindsey howled. I glared in the direction of their voices. He had stuck up for her plenty when he lost me.

"I lost my best friend because I stuck up for you Lindsey! Come off it!" he shouted. Yup, that's what I thought.

"You seriously still blame me for that? It's her fault! She's the one who made a big deal out of it!" Lindsey retorted. Lily pulled on my sleeve but I shook her off. I needed to hear this.

"No! She was being a good friend. She was trying to protect me!" James nearly screamed. I smiled and finally let Lily pull me away. My heart soared! He still cared. He knew I was trying to protect him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the day before Christmas break and I was sitting in the common room with Lily, playing exploding snaps. I laughed as it exploded in her face. She glared at me.

"Why is it that you keep winning?" she inquired as she continued to glare. I burst into a new round of giggles as she did so.

"You're so adorable when you glare." I laughed. She looked more mad than ever.

"It's not funny! You've won seventeen times in a row!" she pouted. I tried my best to sober my laughter but it was hard.

"Maybe I just have more concentration than you do." I smiled. She considered that for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah. I have none of that concentration..."Lily never got to finish her statement. The portrait swung open and in stormed a very pissed Lindsey and a very very red James.

"You're so bloody possessive Lindsey! Can't I have friends other than you?" James shouted.

"Of course you can. Just not those people." she scrunched her nose. James gave an exasperated look.

"Those are MY friends. YOU can't control who I am friends with! You can not tell me what to do! I decide which side to chose because of my morals! NOT because YOU happen to THINK you're right! I am so sick of you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lily moved closer to me and I put my arm around her. I knew what we were both thinking. This was it.

"If you're so bloody sick of me then break up with me!" Lindsey shrieked. I gasped but no one besides Lily heard it. The corner of James' lips twitched. He was trying not to smile!

"We are over. Done. The end. Glad you suggested it." finally the smile broke on to his face. Lindsey looked stunned.

"Hallelujah!" Lily yelled and jumped up excitedly. Lindsey turned and glared at her.

"Shut your mouth brat!" Lindsey seethed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!" James bellowed. I sniggered as Lindsey huffed and stomped away.

"You're free James! You're free!" Lily yelled. James pulled her in to a hug and began to twirl her around.

"I know Lils!" he cheered. I couldn't help but smile too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That seat taken?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway to the compartment. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah. This arrogant git that ditched his best friend for a prat of a girl took it back in first year." I laughed. James sat down next to me with a smirk.

"Really? That's so funny. I was just thinking about this really fantastic girl who is possibly the most amazing friend on the planet. Do you think if she was this arrogant git's best friend, she would forgive him?" he asked, grabbing my hand in his. I sighed contentedly.

"It depends," I began, putting my head on his shoulder, " if he is truly sorry and if he got her a really great Christmas present." He chuckled and I felt it shake my body where it pressed against his.

"He is and he did." James replied. I wrapped my arm around his arm and looked up at him.

"Then you are most definitely forgiven muffin." I smiled. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I don't know how I got through these past few months without you. I was going barmy." he said in an almost whisper.

"It doesn't matter." I replied quietly and snuggled closer to his warmth. "You're here now and that vile girl is gone. You're still my best friend." I felt him chuckle again. I closed my eyes and for the first time in three months, I slept peacefully and without interruption.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any characters except my OC'S. Sadly. :(

A/N: Alrighty! I hated Lindsey so much! I'm so glad I got rid of her. For now at least. Another special thanks to Yani! She is a copy of myself in a different state! Lol. And a thanks to likepurpleteal for reviewing! It's super appreciated! :D So review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Natalya! It's absolutely wonderful to see you dear!" Ginny beamed as she pulled me in for a hug. I smiled through the bone-crushing pain.

"It's great to see you to Mrs. Potter!" I replied as she let go and my oxygen supply returned. She looked ready to scold me for not calling her Ginny when Harry came forward and hugged me.

"Always great to have you in our home." he smiled at me.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you letting me stay here. I mean, I stay here a few days in the summer but letting my stay the whole holiday is just fabulous." I said happily. James draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Think nothing of it dear. We are thrilled to have you here." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, you keep our son in line better than we ever could." Harry chuckled. I laughed with him and James flicked my ear.

"I am a perfect young man without miss Wood's assistance." James stated indignantly. Everyone burst out laughing and he scowled.

"Well you almost didn't have it for a while there." Lily commented. Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny looked between the two of us with concern.

"Lily!" James and I groaned together. She shrugged and plopped down on the over stuffed couch in the living room.

"What does she mean by that James?" his mum questioned in a stern voice.

"Nothing." he said glaring at Lily angrily. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"James and I just had a little spat. That's all." I replied easily. I knew that I could get out of this without telling them the gorey details.

"Oh, and what was this spat over, Hm?" Ginny asked in the way only a mother could. I laughed, trying to pass it off as frivolous.

"James' new girlfriend. She was a bit of a...witch..in the other sense of the word." I heard James chuckle beside me but kept eye contact with his mother. I smiled as he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you two worked everything out." Harry stated as Ginny opened her mouth to ask another question. You had to love the man. He certainly knew how to control a situation. I wondered in my head if it was all of his Auror.

"Well, I'm going to go beat Lily to a pulp. Feel free to carry on your chatter." James said happily and walked over to where Lily was sitting. He silently sat on her. I burst out laughing as she struggled against him ruffling her hair.

"MUM!" Lily yelled out, trying to push James away.

"James Sirius Potter! Get off of your sister this instant!" Ginny exclaimed. He gave an irritated look but got up none the less.

"Come on Natie. Let's bring your stuff up to your room." James suggested and grabbed my trunk. Well, I guess I didn't get a say in the matter. We walked up the stairs and he brought me to the bedroom next to his. Our rooms were connected by a bathroom. Similar to Albus and Lily's connecting bathroom. James' parents had their own bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Albus to share a bathroom?" I questioned as I did every time I stayed at the Potter household. James rolled his eyes and set my trunk down at the end of the bed.

"The two of them like the view of the garden. Neither complain about having to share. They're fine." he replied. He knew I knew that, but he was humoring me. I flung myself down on the bed and sighed. It was such a comfy bed. I sat up, grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me.

"I missed you muffin." I stated, cuddling in to his side. He placed his arm around my shoulder. Just then the guest room door swung open.

"James, mum said that...ew. Do you guys have to be all couple-ish?" Albus crinkled his nose in disgust.

"We are not a couple Albus. What does mum want?" James scowled at his younger brother.

"You to set the table." Albus replied. James heaved himself off the bed and chased his brother downstairs. I heard a distant "Mum tell him to stop!" and then "James Sirius.." and finally "yeah yeah. I'm done." I snorted a laugh. Flinging myself back against the pillows, I thought of what Albus had said.

A lot of people called James and I a couple. My friend Danica had once said "you're in a relationship without the titles". I, of course, thought all of that was utter nonsense. James and I were just very close. We were best friends. So what if I snuggled with him? I was usually either tired and needed a pillow or just wanted someone close to me. So what if he kissed my forehead on occasion? He was just showing brotherly love. The two of us were like siblings. The only difference was that we had different families so we were closer than actually siblings from the same household.

James and I were most definitely not a couple. Not even close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I shouted as I jumped up and down on James' bed. He opened one eye groggily and then closed it again.

"Go back to sleep Natie. It's six o'clock in the morning." he muttered. I continued my chanting and jumping until I felt a firm grasp on my ankle and I fell on top of James.

"Ow." I whimpered, rubbing my head in the spot where it had hit one of his elbows. He barked a laugh and smiled at me.

"Go. Back. To. Sleep. Natalya." he enunciated each word. I shook my head furiously.

"I can't. I've been awake since four o'two. I can't fall back to sleep." I complained. James rolled his eyes and turned directly on his back. I propped my elbows up on his chest. They kept slipping due to his thin silk comforter. I adjusted myself so I would stop slipping and felt something hard against my leg. I snickered. "Were you having a nice dream Jamie?" I asked with a snort of laughter. He pushed me off of him and I almost fell to the floor.

"Would you like to be buried in that or something decent?" he questioned, eyeing my cotton shorts and tight tank top. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you saying I'm the cause of your little problem Jamie?" I poked his chest playfully. This time I did fall off the bed. I whimpered again and sat back on the heels of my feet.

"You know I don't think of you that way." he grumbled and turned over so he was facing the wall that his bed was against. I quickly climbed back on to the bed and sat Indian-style by his head.

"I know. I was joking. Learn to take a joke." I replied easily. Had I been joking? I'm almost positive I was. I knew what his comment had meant. It had nothing to do with the indecency of my pajamas.

"Go away Natie. I'm tired. No one but you is even awake yet. Honestly, are you five?" he muttered in a slightly annoyed voice. I scoffed.

"If I do recall correctly, you told me last night to wake you up when I got up." I stated matter-o-factly. James groaned and turned on his other side so he was now facing me. His head propped up on his right hand. I smiled at him.

"I don't think you quite understood me. Get out of my room or I am getting you out of my room." he said with a lopsided smile on his face. I frowned.

"Make me!" I said defiantly. A wicked grin crossed his face and my eyes widened. "James! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!" I started hesitantly moving away from him. Within a fraction of a second I was over his shoulder, being carried out of his room. "Put me down!" I yelled as we crossed through the bathroom and into my room.

"With pleasure." he said and I was flung on to my bed. I growled angrily and he laughed. That's when I noticed his attire.

"And you criticize MY wardrobe!" I pursed my lips. James looked down at himself.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in my boxers before." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. I scowled.

"I do not appreciate you bringing up that terrible incident from fourth year." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him as I remembered the incident. We had been in the locker room and the guys thought they were being super funny by stealing all of James' clothes except for his boxers. He came out confidently and I had just rolled my eyes. Even after a prank he still had a too big ego and way too much arrogance. The only other girl on the team, Carrie Finnegan, had squeaked and run away. I had simply tossed him a pair of pants from his bag and left.

"Aw come on Nat, you know you found it just as funny as the guys." he smirked. I threw one of my pillows at his head but he caught it.

"You're no fun." I mumbled and glared at him.

"Go to sleep." he said once more and then exited the room.

"Yes mother." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I heard that." James called from his room.

"Good!" I yelled and grabbed the pillow off the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I shot down the stairs, pulling my hair up in to a high ponytail. I heard laughter from the kitchen and headed in the direction of the sound. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen as I watched the events that were unfolding. James was pilling two tons of food on to his plate and stuffing a piece of sausage in his mouth. Albus was doing much the same and waving his hands around animatedly as he told a story. His best friend Scorpious sat next to him, listening intently and laughing. Lily was hanging off of her father's neck as he walked toward the counter. He was swinging her around as if attempting to fling her off. Ginny was laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but laugh too. They were such a cute family!

"Oi! Come over here and eat you annoying little witch!" James called out from the table. I shook my head and stayed in the doorway. "Come here or I'll just get up and drag you over!" he said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Honestly James. You're not that scary." I giggled as he stood up. I ran away in to the living room but was soon grasped around my waist. "James! Jamie! MUFFIN! Put me down." I whined as he held me around my waist. My feet were inches off the ground but he was still carrying me as if I weighed no more than a feather. We were just crossing through the doorway when Ginny squealed. Everyone looked at her confused but she just pointed at us, her mouth in a little 'o'.

"Mistletoe!" she said happily. I looked up at the doorway and surely enough a small piece of mistletoe was hanging down. James placed me on my feet.

"Mother, no." James stated firmly. I had to agree with him.

"Come on James! You're such a baby!" Lily called with a huge laugh. I glared angrily at her.

"I am not kissing my best friend Lily!" I scowled. Crossing my arms over my chest, I moved toward the inside of the kitchen.

"It's just a kiss. He kisses your forehead all the time. Besides, you guys are practically a couple anyway." said Scorpious in an off-handed sort of way. I turned my scowl on him.

"He's right you know. Why don't you guys just make it official?" Albus asked.

"Really? You guys are ridiculous! We are not a couple. We're just close." James defended. I nodded furiously.

"Yeah, close to being a couple." Lily snorted.

"Mother!" James groaned. She just laughed.

"It's a tradition Jamie." his mum continued to laugh.

"Dad!" James looked to his last chance. His father shook his head.

"I have to agree with your mum champ. Just a quick peck and it's done." Harry chuckled. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Mr. Potter!" I squeaked. Everyone laughed.

"You guys are bloody..."James grabbed my arm, spun me toward him, and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I pulled back and gasped. "There." James said and went to take his seat at the table. There was something unmistakable about that kiss.

A spark!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any characters except my OC'S. Sadly. :(

A/N: I just couldn't wait to put up this chapter! I love the ending and hopefully you guys do too! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks all!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to **AshleyM15, likepurpleteal,** and Yani!

I recovered as quickly as I could and forced myself not to blush. I sat down next to Lily. She raised an eyebrow at me as I put some eggy bread on my plate.

"Can you pass the bacon?" I questioned, holding out my hand. She handed it to me and continued to stare. "It's rude to stare Lillian." I scolded and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. When I had finished pouring myself a cup, I grasped my fork tightly and stabbed at my food.

"Could she get any more red?" Albus laughed as he elbowed his brother.

"Shut up Al." James snapped. Was I the only one who had felt the spark? From the way James was snapping, I didn't think so. Then again, maybe it was just my imagination. It had to be. James was my best friend. There is no way he would think of me that way. He had just said it this morning.

"I think that you should all be quiet and let the two of them eat in peace." said Harry as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks." I mumbled and continued to stab at my food.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny, Harry, James, Lily, Albus, Scorpious, and I all sat in the Potter's living room in front of the Christmas tree. Harry sat in a comfy looking arm chair with Ginny sitting on his lap. I sat on the couch with Lily next to me and Scorpious next to her. James sat at me feet with his head on my knee and Albus sat right next to the tree, pulling out his presents for everyone. He tossed a present to me and I smiled.

I tore open the paper and squealed. Inside was a muggle invention called an iPod. It was from a new store in Diagon Alley that sold electronics from the muggle world charmed to run on magic. I had gotten one two years ago but it was pretty battered from me always dropping it.

"Oh Albus it's fabulous! Thank you!" I cheered and got up to hug him. I had learned a long time ago not to complain about the cost of gifts I was given in the Potter household. Harry insisted they had enough money from after the war to last him for many centuries. I sat back down on the couch and James instantly placed his head back on me knee.

After everyone had opened presents from Albus, Lily shot up and started handing her gifts out. I tore in to hers much the same way I had with Albus' gift. Inside the colorful paper was "A journey of a thousand faces, places, and time zones by Matilda Brown". I hugged Lily tightly. I had wanted this book for a while but just never got around to buying it.

Next came Scorpious' gifts. I was surprised to see that he got me something but I took it happily either way. I was a huge box of Sugar quills. I grinned widely. I said my thanks and thought how many of the thirty quill supply I would go through in the first week back to Hogwarts. James and I jumped up at the same time to hand out gifts and I threw him down in to my spot on he couch.

"Sit!" I commanded and he rolled his eyes.

"Can someone say whipped?" Lily giggled and I high fives her. James stuck his tongue out. "Very mature James." she continued to giggle. I gave Ginny her present (a certificate to a wizard spa. You would be surprised how much better magic spas are!) and Harry his (A broom maintenance kit. He liked to fly on his days off). Lily screamed when she opened the boots that I gave her. Albus flung himself at me in a huge hug when he saw his very own broom maintenance kit. Scorpious nodded his thanks to the box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes supplies. I heard him quietly tell Albus they could do a lot of pranking with that.

I turned to James expectantly with my hands on my hips. He pulled the wrapping paper off slowly. He knew it was torture to wait for his reaction. When the paper was finally off his mouth fell open in shock. A smug smiled came to my face. Inside the black box was a set of gold cuff links. The had rubies with the Gryffindor crest etched in.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked expectantly. His eyes flicked between me and the present. He stood up and grasped me in a bone-crushing hug that rivaled his mother's. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Good. I'm glad. You have no idea how hard it was to keep my mouth shut! I've been saving up for those for two years!" I stated proudly.

"Mum! Dad! Look at these!" James exclaimed and ran over to his parents. Ginny's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"They're gorgeous!" She smiled and examined them closely. I grinned again. I was feeling like the Cheshire cat. I sat down on the couch as James ran to the tree and handed out his gifts. I watched each person open their gifts until he finally looked at me.

"Mine isn't nearly as good as yours." he stated with a look I couldn't quite place. I knew I should have taken time to open the paper like he had but I was far too impatient! I ripped the paper to shreds and saw that it unveiled a black velvet box. The type that usually held a necklace.

I flipped it open excitedly. To my utter amazement it was a silver necklace with a charm that looked like a muffin. What looked like the chips in a chocolate chip muffin were my birthstones.

"I know it's really corny but I thought that if you had a necklace with a muffin, I would be there even when I'm not." he mumbled pathetically. I felt happy tears sting my eyes and blinked furiously, trying to get rid of them.

"Oh muffin!" I squeaked and jumped up off the couch, hugging him as tightly as he had hugged me. "I love it! It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" I sniffled.

"NATIE! Release! Release! He can't breathe!" Lily yelled. I immediately let go of him and saw that he was indeed gasping for breath. I felt heat come to my cheeks and laughed.

"Sorry." I said, looking down at my feet. Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'm glad you like it Nat. When I saw it I just thought it was perfect." James stated and I smiled.

"It IS perfect muffin. Thank you." I replied and got up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Why don't you get me cute jewelry?" Ginny questioned as she smacked Harry's arm.

"See that solid gold ring on your finger? See the huge diamond? That's all the jewelry you need." Harry said easily, which earned him another smack. This time to the back of the head.

"Go get ready for the day kids. We have to go to the Burrow. Grandma wants us there by eleven. Hurry up!" Ginny shooed began to shoo us out of the room.

"We're going. Relax." Lily grumbled and ran out of the room. Just as Scorpious was going through the same doorway Lily came back, crashing in to him. Ginny squealed a slightly familiar squeal and I looked at the top of the doorframe. More freaking mistletoe!

"Did you put that in every doorway?" Albus groaned. I laughed merrily.

"Karma sucks, huh Lily?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side. Her face was red. She was angry.

"Well at least you don't have a crush on James!" Lily yelled back and then covered her mouth. My eyes widened along with hers.

"You...you have a crush on me?" Scorpious asked. Lily's eyes welled up with tears.

"I...I..." she never finished her sentence. She bolted away in the direction of her room.

"Lily! Wait!" Scorpious shouted and then turned to Albus. "I didn't mean to make her cry." he said, his voice riddled with guilt.

"Oh Scor, it's not your fault." Ginny's voice was sympathetic.

"I'll, um, be right back." I said and ran in the same direction as Lily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Open the door Lily!" I called for the fifteenth time. I could hear her sobbing and desperately wanted to make it stop. After being so close with Lily for three months, the girl was even more like a sister to me than before. I gave up on civility and preformed the alohamora charm. "Lily, talk to me." I said sadly as I sat down next to her on her bed.

"He must think I'm," sob, "so stupid." sob, "I can't believe," sob, "I said that," sob, "I have a," sob, "crush on him," sob, "to his face!" She continued to cry in to her pillow. My heart went out to the girl.

"Lily. If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh at me?" I asked, desperate to distract her. She quieted her cries and sniffled, nodding. I sighed and pulled her in to my side for a tight hug. "Well, you know how you said 'at least you don't have a crush on James'?" She looked up at me, her mouth in a little 'o'.

"You DO?" She nearly shouted. I shushed her but nodded. "Oh my god! When did this happen?" she lowered her voice down to a whisper.

"Since he kissed me." I replied honestly. She nodded her understanding. I stood up and dragged her to her feet with me. "Come on. It's nearly eleven. We have to get ready." I stated. She nodded again and I left to get ready myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's.

A/N: thank you to **AshleyM15** who reviewed my last chapter! Anyone who reviews will get a chapter dedicated to them just like this one. A huge thanks to **.Black** (Yani) for being so super supportive of this! Make sure you check out her Sirius and OC fic!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to **ilovemuffins, likepurpleteal**, and **ShannonLovesTheDoctor.**

The burrow was controlled chaos the day of Christmas. Cousins and uncles and aunts and sisters and brothers and grandparents popping out of every crack and crevice. Even ones you couldn't see. When we all got home we were all making our way upstairs and got the biggest shock of our lives.

As we trudged toward the stairs, Lily sped ahead. Scorpious, being first in line to get up the steps, had had to pass her first. As he did, Lily got up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's for before." she said confidently and turned to go.

"YEAH LILY!" I shouted and laughed. Scorpious just stood there, stunned. Albus groaned and pushed his best friend to get him moving. James stood beside me, chuckling as we made our way up the steps.

That had been quite the event and made my day. I woke up the next morning and groaned. I wanted to sleep past six o'clock but obviously that was inevitable. I sat up, adjusting my muffin necklace so that the muffin hung in front. It was surrounded by an anti tarnishing charm so I didn't have to worry about ever taking it off. Which I wouldn't even if my life depended on it. I threw my covers to the end of the bed and got up. I walked in to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes but focusing only on a warm shower to wake myself up.

I ran the hot water until the bathroom was filled with steam and then turned on a little bit of cold. I undressed quickly and stood under the water. It was my place to think. I thought about James and my newfound crush on him. I thought of how proud I was that I didn't freak out when he kissed me. I thought of how I wanted him to kiss me again. I sighed and turned the water off.

I stepped out of the shower, cursing the fact that I had forgotten to grab a towel. I pulled one off of the towel rack and squeezed my hair with it. I wrapped my hair in it an got dressed. A brand new pair of dark denim jeans from my ever so fashionable big sister along with a worn out comfy sweater that said my name over one breast. I began to brush my teeth and pull the towel out of my hair with my other hand. As I pulled the towel out of my hair the bathroom door swung open.

"My. My. My. Isn't this a lovely sight." James joked. I threw the towel at him angrily.

"Don't be a twat Jamie." I grumbled as I spit the toothpaste in to the sink.

"Gross." he muttered and turned on the faucet, washing the spit away.

"Ever the gentleman, eh Potter?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He chuckled and began to play with the ends of my hair. I shook my head, much like a dog would, and laughed.

"Gross! Now I'm all wet." he groaned. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush on the way out. I shut the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed.

A while later there was a knock on my door. I called "Come in" as I flipped the page in my Witch Weekly magazine. My door swung open to reveal Lily and Albus, cheerful expressions on their faces.

"Come on Nat! We're gonna have another snowball war!" Lily exclaimed and bounced on the heels of her feet. I laughed as Albus nodded in merry agreement.

"And what are the teams exactly?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Me, Albus, and Scor versus you and James!" Lily replied delightfully. I shook my head and stood up. I pulled on my new jacket that had come with my jeans. Lily gave an excited squeal and ran away, Albus right behind her. I slowly made my way downstairs, my wand stuffed up my sleeve.

"Don't you think the teams are a little unfair Lil?" Scorpious questioned. Oh, when did he start referring to her as Lil?

"Not at all. They're older than us so they can handle more." Lily stated matter-o-factly. I snorted a laughed and felt an arm come around my shoulders.

"We can beat you guys. It's easy." James said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What if I don't want to be on James team?" I questioned. Lily gave me a knowing look and I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad. You're stuck with me." James replied and hit his hip in to mine. I rolled my eyes yet again and made my way toward the back door.

"Get ready to get your arses kicked!" I exclaimed and ran out in to the snow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I gasped for breath as I made my way inside. I quickly grasped one of the steaming cups of Hot chocolate and sat contentedly at the kitchen table. My actions were repeated by Albus and he sat across from me.

"How did you get out?" I questioned and took a sip of my drink. He told me James made a huge snowball and hit him directly in the stomach. He thought he might have internal bleeding.

"And you?" he asked. I told him how Lily and Scorpious had ganged up on me and hit me on the head. We both started laughing when the back door suddenly swung open again. This time it was James.

"Albus! Get control of your friend!" James hissed. My eyes widened.

"Aw muffin. Don't be a sore loser." I responded with a laugh. He sat down next to me and placed his wet head on my now drying shoulder. I scowled for a moment but then got over it.

"I'm not. Scorpious was just making out with Lily. He's outside in a full body bind." James retorted. My eyes widened even more.

"He is in a what? JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" I yelled. He winced, as did Albus. "You go put him right this instant! You just ruined a huge moment for your sister!" I stated, slapping his arm and moving toward the back door.

"He deserved it!"James exclaimed at the same time Albus exclaimed "Why is my best friend making out with my sister?" I ignored them both a went outside. Sure enough, Lily was angrily stomping in my direction and Scorpious was still in a full body bind. I pulled out my wand and muttered the counter curse. I grabbed Lily just as she was pushing past me.

"Lily. Relax. He's fine now. Just, calm down." I stated firmly as Scorpious got off of the ground and began to walk toward us. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened and then I can deal with your brother, okay?" I continued to hold her arm until she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well Scorpious and I had just teamed up to get James out and had succeeded. He was standing aside to make sure we told the truth about who won. Scor and I were throwing snowballs at each other and I decided to make a run for it. Well he grabbed me around the waist and I tripped and brought us both down. He landed on top of me. And, um," She glanced sideways at Scorpious who had just come up next to her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Scorpious expectantly. Lily would never be able to finish this story.

"I landed on top of her and kissed her. It was just a spur of the moment thing. But she seemed to, er, enjoy it." he looked to Lily and both of their cheeks turned a tinge of red. I had to use all of my self control not to let out an 'aw' sound. "So I deepened the kiss a little. We were on the verge of a full makeout until James decided to put me in a full body bind." Scorpious finished. I nodded and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'll talk to you about this later. Excuse me while I got beat your eldest brother to a bloody pulp." I gave a wicked smile and turned to stalk in to the kitchen. Albus was still sitting at the table, his mouth hanging open. I patted his shoulder as I continued stalking toward James. "You are such a git!" I shouted at the form leaning against the doorframe. His eye widened and then narrowed in to slits.

"Sorry that I'm protective of my little thirteen year old sister! Sorry that I don't want her making out with my brother's best friend. A best friend, by the way, who is two years OLDER than said little sister." He responded furiously. I scoffed.

"Oh please! That's not why you put him in a full body bind and you know it!" I yelled. I felt the strain on my vocal cords and glared angrily.

"Oh Merlin! You're ridiculous! Do you really think it's wise for my little sister to be snogging my brother's best friend?" James asked, his voice seeming deadly. I rolled my eyes.

"For the love of all that is good and holy! She has a crush on the boy! Leave her alone! Did you even consider that Albus may be okay with it? She may be your little sister Jamie, but she has the right to grow up. You can't keep her away from the male population forever." I retorted logically. But oh no, James was having none of that.

"I sure as hell can when she's at home!" he replied. I heard the scrape of a kitchen chair and the sound of feet racing down the stair case. We were about to be the family entertainment.

"What's going on in here?" came Ginny's worried voice.

"Nothing Mrs. Potter." I seethed and pushed past James while shoulder checking him. He scoffed and stomped in the opposite direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a knock on my door and I groaned, shoving my head deeper under my pillow. I felt completely drained of energy and wished they would just let me sleep until dinner. My door opened. I felt a pressure pushing down the edge of my bed but didn't pick up the pillow. James would get the hint.

"Is that any way to treat the woman of the house you're staying?" came, clearly not James. I pushed the pillow off of my head and stared at Ginny.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly and sat up. She nodded and placed a hand on mine.

"I'm very happy that you tried to stand up for Lily." she stated. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stayed quiet. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but I know that this is straining you and James both. Harry is talking to him right now." she seemed to be finished.

"I just felt bad for her. That's all. I know if Margo did that to, I would be upset." I responded truthfully.

"I understand. I have six brothers. But this is something her and James must deal with. Not you and James. Just, go talk to him." she suggested. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, about to tell her that James would have to come to me. I was spoiled like that. That's when my door opened and James came in. Ginny stood silently, meeting Harry outside. She closed the door quietly and James sat down next to me.

"So?" I asked, arms still crossed over my chest. He sighed and moved closer to me. He grabbed me around my waist, pulling me in between his legs. He nuzzled my neck and I gasped slightly at the coldness of his nose. That wasn't the only reason I gasped but it was the excuse I would give James is he asked.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry." he said and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I gulped and pressed myself in to his chest.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't my fight and I shouldn't have yelled at you." I replied. It took a lot of effort to control my breathing. He was just so close. I could turn around and kiss him. But he doesn't like me. He never would. I was simply his best friend. He didn't like me back.

"So we both forgive each other, right?" he asked, and pulled me closer to him, his hands on my hips. I sighed and nodded. "Natie, listen, I kind of want to tell you something but I'm not sure how you'll react and..." he was cut off by my door flying open.

"Can't you knock!" I snapped at whoever it was. Albus took in our position.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to, uh, interrupt." he stated with a smirk and left.

"Anyways, what were you going to say?" I asked him and turned slightly to look up at him. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Nevermind." he stated. I raised my eyebrow but he just shook his head and nuzzled my neck again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I never found out what he had wanted to say. He had never brought it up after that day and I decided not to push him. We were now on our way back to Hogwarts and I was feeling rather relieved. As much as I love James' family, I wanted to be back at school. Surrounded by people my own age constantly. It was nice. The carriages stopped in front of the castle and I got out. Excited to be back. Eager to learn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was walking down the hallway, James by my side, on our way to potions. He was excitedly talking about his newest endeavor when Brett Mcginty came up to us. He looked anxiously to me and smiled.

"Hey Natalya. How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Brett. And you?" I questioned.

"I'm good. I would be even better if you would agree to go to hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" it was more of a question than a statement. I heard James laugh and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I would love to Brett! I can't wait." I smiled and nodded. He seemed to sigh with relief and said he would see me later. As he retreated down the corridor, his head held high, I couldn't help but smile after him.

"You actually agreed to go out with him?" James questioned in an incredulous tone. I raised my eye brow at him.

"Why, it's not like I was doing anything else tomorrow?" I shrugged. I continued to walk down the hall but suddenly felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and saw it was James, a confused look on his face.

"We usually go to hogsmeade together." he stated in an odd voice.

"We'll go next time Jamie. What's your problem?" I inquired. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I knew he had something to say but he wouldn't if I pressured him. It's not like we couldn't just go to hogsmeade yoghurt the next weekend we went. I had slightly given up on any romantic relationship with James. We were best friends. I loved James with all of my heart. I ached for us to be together. It had developed more than a crush during the holiday. But when we got back, it slowly lessened. He didn't like me back and I knew he never would. We were just too close as friends to be in a relationship.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has review lately! It means so much to know that people like my story! A special thanks to Yani! Her name on here is **Mrs. SiriusO. Black.** She has this amazing Sirius and OC story called Maurader meets girl. It's great! You should check it out! And I am happy to say that this chapter is longer than recent ones because I finally got the chance to write. So from now on updates will be every other day! Thank you so much! Please please please review!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to** likepurpleteal** and **SkyeElf**. She has this great story called Skye Night and I know it's 100 chapters but it's so sO SO worth it! Alright, on to the story!

I woke up early the next morning, excited and full of energy. I bounded around the room, picking out my outfit. I ran to the showers and sped through one. I wrapped a towel snuggly around my body. I preformed a quick drying spell on my hair and continued to bound around the dorm as I got ready.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Alice Longbottom yelled and threw a pillow at my face.

"I'm happy Ally. I'm going on a date!" I replied and pulled on my undergarments. I was pulling on the jeans my sister had given me when I saw Alice's face.

"James finally plucked up his courage and asked you?" She nearly shouted. I rolled my eyes and finished buttoning my jeans.

"Will you come off it. Brett Mcginty asked me. James and I are just friends. Best friends, but friends all the same." I retorted. I pulled a long sleeve boat neck shirt. It was teal except for the sleeves which were a medium purple color. I looked myself over in the mirror and thought I looked cute. Then I decided I didn't and threw the shirt off to the side. I pulled on another plain black shirt and twirled.

"Oh just wear that one. It makes you look super skinny. Silly Brett will be drooling." Alice laughed. I smirked and shrugged on the jacket Margo had sent me. "Good luck!" Alice called with a wave. I rolled my eyes and went down to the common room.

"Why all dressed up?" Lily questioned as soon as I came to the bottom step. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm going on a date." I replied. She looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged. Just as she was opening her mouth, Brett came up to me and held out his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, trying not to seem too eager. The look on Lily's face was enough to assume that she had thought the same as Alice.

"See you later Lils." I smiled and hooked my arm through Brett's. We walked to the carriages very slowly, talking about nothing very important, but still talking. I hated when guys asked me out and then were awkward and quiet. It made me regret agreeing.

"So, where to first?" he asked as he helped me in to the carriage. What a gentleman! I though about it as he got in himself and sat next to me. I was happy he sat close but still gave me personal space.

"Hm, I think you should decide. You're the one who asked me to come after all." I said in a small voice and giggled.

"You have a cute laugh," he said, shocking me, "but, I suppose you're right. How about Honeydukes? I start every trip there." he stated. I nodded.

"Sounds great to me. James and I always start there too." I replied. Then, he said another thing that shocked me.

"Natalya, you know this is a... date, right? I mean, I don't want James getting upset with me asking out his girlfriend. I just never heard it was official so..." I put a hand over his mouth to silence him. When he stopped I removed my hand and sighed.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that. Him and I are just close. We've been best friends since first year. I love him, but as a brother. No romance at all." I stated and crossed my arms over my chest. I pouted. I always did that when I was angry. It was a habit I never got rid of in childhood.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just...making sure." Brett said. He reached for my hand and I let him take it. Where was the harm in that? He locked our fingers together and smiled at me. "Good." he said quietly. I couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute. As he got out of the carriage, I took the chance to look him over. His sandy blond hair was shaggy and messy but in a cute way. It half covered his dark brown eyes that were beginning to look like melted dark chocolate. He had this prefect small nose that was just the right size and adorable full pinkish lips. He had the build of a Quidditch player but didn't seem to want to be on the house team. Sadly, he was no good on a broom.

I noticed all of this as he held out his hand to help me off the carriage in a very gentlemanly fashion. I giggled under my breath but took the hand and stepped down next to him. He linked our hands once more and we were off. The two of us had quite the adventure in Honeydukes. Me buying fifteen sugar quills while he laughed uncontrollably. It wasn't my purchase that made him laugh. It was the stories of how many times I had eaten my way through twelve during one potions essay and wound up not doing it because I was too hyper from the pure sugar.

After we finished our candy shopping, we headed to Zonkos. I saw James and smiled at him but he didn't seem to see me. That, or he ignored me. I was hoping for the former. After the joke shop we headed to The Three Broomsticks. I thanked Merlin that Brett hadn't taken me to Madam Puddifoot's. He told me the place was sickening and that only idiots took girls there in hopes that being sweet would get them brownie points. I had to admit, at least he was honest.

"Butterbeer? As if there is anything else." he laughed. I nodded and sat down at a booth. He left to get our drinks and someone sat down in front of me. I looked up to say 'that was fast' but it wasn't Brett. It was James.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He gave me a very serious look that (to be quite honest) scared me.

"You're on a date with Brett Mcginty?" James replied. I narrowed my eyes the slightest bit.

"Do you have a problem with that James? I happen to be enjoying myself." I responded stiffly. His gaze narrowed as well.

"Natie. The guy has a history. He's a major player." James replied. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're such a gossip James. Believe half of what you hear. Half of what you read. All of what I say. I like him. Now go away, he'll be back any second." I scowled at him. He sighed and reached his hand across the table, grabbing mine.

"I'm just trying to protect you Natie. Like you did with me. I just... I don't want to see him hurt you." he said sadly. I pursed my lips to the side and put my head down. I looked up at him through my lashes and sighed as well.

"I swear, the first sign of him being a jerk and I'll tell you. I will say you were right and that I was wrong. Okay? Now go, he's coming back." I whispered. James nodded and stood. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and whispered 'be safe' before leaving. A part of my heart ached for him to come back and kiss me properly but then Brett sat down in front of me and I ignored that part.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I had a wonderful time." I stated as we walked in to the Gryffindor common room. He nodded and slightly tightened his grip on my waist. I smiled.

"I did too. I'm glad I asked you." he stated. I felt my heart skip a beat as he turned me toward him and placed both arms around my waist. I secured my arms around his neck and smiled. "If I kiss you, will you hex me?" he asked quietly. I shook my head, unable to speak. He slowly bent down and I tried to push myself up on my tiptoes to make it faster.

Our lips collided in the middle. It was a pleasurable sensation. Not at all like how kissing James was. Don't get me wrong, I felt a spark with James, one I didn't feel here. But it was still nice. While James' lips had been firm, Brett's lips were soft and seemed to mold to mine. I smiled as he pulled back.

"Be my girlfriend?" he questioned. I nodded happily, completely unable to speak. He didn't speak either, he just lowered his lips back to mine.

"Good night Natalya." he whispered. It sent shivers down my spine.

"It's Nat." I said quietly. I hated when people besides adults used my full name. Adults and James, because with him it was endearing.

"Good night Nat." he whispered against my ear and I smiled even wider.

"Good night Brett." I replied and he left to go up to his dorm. I felt like the Cheshire Cat all the way up to my bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now ten weeks after I had become Brett's girlfriend and I was walking on air. Every girl I talked to was jealous that I had snagged the second most eligible sixth year. The first being my muffin. He walked with me to every class and sat in front of me in all of them. James sat next to me, naturally. He wouldn't give up his seat if it was on fire it seemed. I made sure to keep balance between spending time with my two guys. If Brett and I snuggled in the common room one evening then I would eat meals with James while Brett was off with his friends.

I still hung out with my third years. They were all very excited that I had a boyfriend. They understood completely why I couldn't spend as much time with them as I had before we were together. James seemed a bit annoyed that I would show up two seconds late to practice because mine and Brett's goodbye kiss had run a little long.

There were times when he would try to say something to me, and then Brett would appear and he would stop. Every so often he would remind me of the type of 'person' Brett was. A player by definition. He was apparently not good enough for me. I begged to differ.

Brett was amazingly sweet. He was always a proper gentleman and never pressured me for more than snogging. On valentines he had given me sugar quills and a new necklace. I still never took off my muffin one but the gold lion charm hung on a thin chain right along with it.

Brett had told me he would have made it more personal but he didn't really know all too much about me. That proceeded in to a three hour long conversation about ourselves. Somehow I think he planned that, to get to know me better. I thought it was sweet. James thought it showed how impersonal he was and how tacky for getting the Gryffindor mascot involved.

I walked in to the common room one night and vaguely heard the sound of two guys arguing. As I tuned in, I realized it was James and Brett. I rushed inside and found the two of them yelling at each other. James was red with anger and Brett looked like he was ready to kill.

"How dare you! She's not some trophy you can hog!" James shouted.

"Well maybe if she just stopped spending time with you all together then we wouldn't have this problem!" Brett retorted. I knew I looked confused but no one was even looking at me so it didn't matter.

"She's MY best friend. Deal with the fact that she spends time with me!" James glared at him.

"She's MY girlfriend! She shouldn't have to go feeling guilty for spending time with me because you're jealous!" Brett spat. My eyes widened. I did not feel guilty! Did I? No!

"I am not jealous! And she does not feel guilty! She just realizes that friends come before moronic gits like you!" James spat back. Okay, now it was time for me to get involved.

"Hey." I said in a relatively calm tone. When no one so much as looked at me I glared. "HEY!" I shouted. Now I had everyone's attention. James looked at me angrily and then it immediately disappeared. I looked at Brett to see he was still fuming. I sighed. "Will you two please stop. I don't feel guilty for spending time with you Brett. I just have other friends. And James, do not call him a moronic git. He's my boyfriend. By extension you're insulting me." I stated. I was rather calm during all of this. James sighed and nodded. Brett just nodded, seeming angry.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, but then grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. He pulled me out of the portrait hole and then cast a silencing spell. "What the hell? You're supposed to be on my side. If I think he's being a twat then you should too." he whisper yelled. I was taken aback.

"Sorry I have my own thought process?" I said but it came out sounding like a question. I raised my eyebrow.

"You should be! The woman is always supposed to agree with the man. That's how relationships work." he spat. I finally yanked my arm away from him and glared.

"No, it's not. How about you talk to me when you're being a bit more rational!" I scowled and turned to walk away. A hand grasped my arm and yanked me so hard that I almost fell to the floor. "Ow, Brett that really hurt. You can't just..." I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. There was a searing passion behind the kiss. I instantly responded and lost myself in the sensation. That is, until I felt his hand try and go up my shirt. I jerked back and pushed him away.

"What's your problem?" Brett barked. I pulled my shirt in to it's proper place and glared at him.

"First of all, never cut me off when I'm talking. It's the one sure fire way to piss me off. Second of all, don't you dare try to go any further than kissing me. I never gave you permission to do that and I don't appreciate it at all! Third of all, how dare you do that when I am angry at you. Kissing me doesn't solve our problems Brett." I rattled off at an extremely fast rate. I was breathing heavily by the time I finished.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in the kiss. I didn't, I know you're not like that. And I'm sorry that I said you should be sorry you have an opinion. It's one of my favorite things about you. I apologize for everything that I did tonight." he said sadly. I wanted to be angry at him but the way he said it made my heart melt. I simply nodded and he pulled me back in to his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week after that and we were just heading in to April. James and Brett were keeping their distance from each other, much to my dismay. It meant that whenever I spent more time with one than the other, the neglected one would be angry at me. Brett was showing a bit more anger when I refused to go any further. I would shove him away and he would get angry. I would ignore him for a few minutes until he apologized and snuggled close to me. He seemed to be doing it every night. It was a bit obnoxious.

I sat down next to him in the common room and he put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I sighed.

"I love you." he sighed. My heart skipped a beat and then started pounding overtime. He had told me this before but it always got the same reaction from my heart. I snuggled closer. He understood I couldn't say it yet. That I thanked him for. We sat there, just snuggling for a while. He was never this sweet and it made me happy.

"You git! You prat! How dare you even touch her!" James shouted. I jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. Brett glared at him.

"Not this again. Listen James. How about you just back off alright?" Brett seethed. I looked between the two of them with anxious eyes.

"Natie! Come here!" Lily demanded. I raised silently and walked over to her, very confused.

"What's the matter Lil?" I questioned as I tuned out James and Brett arguing.

"He cheated on you Natie! With a Hufflepuff!" Lily stated seriously. I shook my head angrily.

"No. He wouldn't do that. You must have heard wrong." I replied, continuing to shake my head.

"No, I didn't. Nat, I saw him. The two of the came out of an empty corridor. Both their clothes were all ruffled. You have to believe me." she nearly begged. The sad part was, I did. But I just couldn't admit it. I wasn't giving him any so he decided to go off and get it from someone who would. I heard Bridget scream and saw Brett had swung a punch at James.

"That's ENOUGH!" I shouted and stalked toward him. "How dare you try to hit him." I seethed. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Nat, he said I cheated on you! He deserves it!" Brett shouted.

"And how do I know he isn't right?" I inquired, placing my hands on my hips. He grasped my arm and pulled me to him.

"Love, I would never do that to you. I told you, I love you." he sounded so sincere. Maybe Lily had just been mistaken?

"Get your hands off of her." James said in a threatening voice. I turned to glare at him.

"Stay out of this James." I demanded and turned back to Brett.

"You know how much I love you. We were just sitting on the couch and snuggling. Come on. Think rationally." He plead. I sighed and looked away. Maybe Lily was wrong about who she saw. A lot of guys had hair like Brett's. And any guy could have taken a Hufflepuff in to an empty corridor. But what if she was right and I was letting him manipulate me? But he had always been such a gentleman! He wouldn't do that to me. Would he?

"How do I know you're not lying to me." I asked. I knew you could hear the tears in my voice but I couldn't help it.

"I would never lie to you Nat. Please, believe me." he pulled me a bit closer.

"He's lying right now!" James shouted angrily. I shot him a nasty look and pursed my lips.

"I can decide that for myself James. Thank you very much." I shot back. He looked a little hurt.

"Well obviously not. You're falling right back in to his trap." he groaned.

"Shut up and let me think." I spat. He rolled his eyes. All of the sudden Dani came rushing in to the common room with a huffing and puffing Leona Reynolds. I raise my eyebrow. What was a Hufflepuff doing in our common room.

"Natalya! I swear I didn't know! He told me you guys had broken up! Please don't hate me!" She sniffled. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates from the Great Hall. I whipped around and pushed my index finger in to Brett's chest.

"You were lying to me! You git!" I yelled. He was looking furiously from me to Leona.

"Yeah, you know what, I did!" he shouted and turned to leave. Just as he was going up the stairs to his dorm I screamed: "By the way, we are SO over!"

A/N: I know he was only in this chapter but I just hate(!) Natalya with someone. It bugs me! This scene isn't finished so it will continue to the next chapter! Everyone should go check out Maurader meets girl on here because if you like this, you will love that! Yani is a great writer! And also, don't forget to check out SkyeElf's story! She is also sensational! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to **Mrs. SiriusO. Black** and **SkyeElf**. I love you people!**

He ignored me as he continued to stomp up the stairs. I gave a small laugh but it turned quickly in to tears. I was sobbing uncontrollably when I felt a pair of arms slink around me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted and pushed the arms away. I saw James' hurt face and glared at him. "This is all your fault!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes.

"How is this my fault Natalya?" he asked.

"If you hadn't have been such a jerk.." I started but he cut across me.

"Me? Your ex-boyfriend is the jerk! I was protecting you." he responded rationally.

"You ruined everything! If you would have just..." again he cut me off.

"Sorry I care about you. Sorry I don't want to see some guy break your heart!" he shouted. For some reason, I was glad he was getting angry at me.

"You already broke it! When you didn't finish that sentence in the guest room!" I screamed. My throat was raw but it was so raw that it didn't even hurt.

"What do you want me to say? That I think I'm inlove with my best friend?" James replied. We both stood there for a second and there was silence around us.

"Did you ever even consider that I might feel the same way about you?" I inquired. His eyes went wide.

"Kiss her you idiot!" Lily, Bridget, and Danielle shouted. He moved toward me and placed his hand gently on my cheek. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed myself up on to my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his.

I felt the same spark again and this time I didn't give him the chance to pull away. I linked my hands behind his head. His lips moved with mine and I continued to see fireworks behind my eyelids. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and immediately responded. His one hand moved to the back of my neck and the other grasped my hip tightly. Due to lack of oxygen we both had to pull back.

"James." I whispered and looked up at him with a hint of a smile playing on my lips. I heard Lily wolf-whistle and even Leona Reynolds, the Hufflepuff, was cheering. He put his forehead against mine.

"Merlin, I love you Natalya." He whispered.

"I love you too James." I whispered back. This had to be a dream. He would never say that to me.

"Is this a dream?" he asked. I smiled.

"Merlin, I hope not." I sighed. He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see that it was Lily.

"She wants to talk to you." she whispered and pointed discretely to Leona. I nodded. I pulled myself away from James, quite reluctantly, and walked over to her.

"I don't hate you Leona. You couldn't have possibly known he was lying." I stated and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks." was all that she said before leaving the common room. I sighed and felt a pair of arms go around my stomach from behind. I leaned in to the embrace.

"I can't believe you're finally mine." James murmured against my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine. My whole body instantly becoming warm. I leaned my head back on his left shoulder and looked up at him.

"I never thought you would look at me like that." I stated, looking at his face. His eyes were filled with love. A love I had always thought was strictly platonic. But it wasn't. He loved me just as I loved him. He tugged me with him over to the couch by the fireplace. Everyone who had been watching up until that moment seemed to disperse. Lily, Dani, and Bridget sat on the floor in front of us.

"Took you guys long enough to get together." Bridget snorted a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at her but smiled.

"I'm still having trouble believing this isn't a dream." I stated truthfully.

"Need me to pinch you?" James questioned, pinching my side. I squeaked and jumped a little.

"Okay, definitely not a dream. Dream James is way sweeter than that." I laughed. The girls laughed and James got a cocky grin on his face.

"Dreaming about my now Natie?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but scooted closer to him, if that was even possible. I was basically on top of him.

"You have no idea." I whispered against his lips and kissed him. Lily let out a groan of protest. I threw a pillow from the couch at her without detaching my lips from James.

"Ow!" Dani shouted at the same time Lily yelled "You missed!" I pulled away from the kiss and glared at her.

"Go to bed Lilian! We have grown up things to discuss." I scolded. She gagged but stood up.

"Bye bye lovebirds. See you in the morning." she snickered. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile.

"Night Nat. Night James." Bridget and Danielle said together and followed their fearless leader up to their dorm. I laughed at them and then turned to James.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked. He seemed to give that a little thought and then pulled me directly on to his lap.

"Be my girlfriend?" he inquired. I turned around to face him so that I was basically straddling his legs. I kissed him again. Merlin, that would never get old.

"Duh." I replied. I sat back so my butt was on his knees. He wrapped his arms possessively around my waist and tugged me a bit closer.

"Good." he sighed and brought my lips back to his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up the next morning and smiled brightly. Last night was most definitely not a dream. After quite a long snogging session James had brought me to the staircase of the girl's dorms and bestowed a final kiss upon my lips. I got up to my bed and plopped down on it. I placed my hand on my chest and found that the lion necklace was still hanging there. I immediately ripped it off and threw it out the window near my bed.

"So, what happened?" Alice asked me quietly. I stopped smiling at my memories and looked over at her bed.

"It's official." I said happily. Alice squealed and ran to my bed. Out of all the girls in the dorm, Alice was the most tolerable. Ever since I was little I got along better with guys. But Alice was the one girl at Hogwarts besides my third years that accepted that and was still friends with me. She was my fashion guru and great when it came to guy advice.

"So you and Brett are over, and now you're with James?" she asked. I nodded in confirmation and she hugged me tightly. "Finally! I thought the two of you would never get together!" she laughed and sat cross-legged next to me.

"Me either. But we are. I couldn't be more happy." I cheered. We both sat there for a few more minutes and I told her all the details of last night. She was like my Lily of my year. I couldn't very well tell Lils all the details of mine and her brother's relationship like I had when I was dating Brett. So Alice was my back up.

The two of is decided that this Saturday was not to be wasted and quickly got dressed. I threw on a pair of black jeans and a sky blue top. Then slipped on a pair of black flats. Alice was wearing the same outfit but in pink and grey. We had found them together on a hogsmeade shopping trip and never wore them without the other person. Just as we were finishing up, there was a knock at the dormitory door.

"Come in." I called, not really caring if the other girls were woken up. Sure, it was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning but they had to get up eventually. Why waste the day away? The door opened and in walked Lily with a scared look on her face. "What's the matter Lil?" I asked and ran over to her. She was gasping for breath.

"Brett...James...fight...common room!" she said between gasps. My eyes widened and I ran down the steps faster than you could say run. As soon as I landed in the common room I saw the commotion. A circle of people (mostly boys) cheering 'fight' while Brett swung at James wildly. James, for the most part, was only dodging the punches. He only raised a hand to block a flailing limb that came his way.

"Stop!" I yelled but no one seemed to hear me. Merlin, this was getting frustrating. I pushed through the crowd of people just in time to see Brett swing at James jaw and miss. "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone, even Brett, turned to gawk at me. I glared at him. With determination in each step I got closer to him. When I was but one foot in front of him, I slapped him with all my might. "Stop being such a prat. Leave my boyfriend alone you good for nothing git." I spat. He glared at me viciously but I held my ground.

"Of course! You little whore! Do you just go from one guy to the next? Bet you had him all lined up before you even ended things with me." he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"In case you forgot, you little slim ball, you are the one who cheated on me. YOU, not me. Get over yourself." I growled. He continued to glared but seemed to have no response. I turned, grabbed James hand, and made to leave. There was a sudden pain shooting in to my skull and I gasped. James fist swung and connected with Brett's face. Brett's hand released the grip on my hair and tears stung my eyes from the pain. Two of James' friends, Garett Flin-Fletchy (the second beater on the Gryffindor team) and Dominic Thomas (a chaser), grabbed him and pulled him off of Brett.

I had to admit I was a little disappointed that they didn't let James mangle him but I didn't want James getting in serious trouble either. I wrapped my arms around his middle from behind and held him close. He seemed to relax a little after I grabbed him. He turned in my arms to face me.

"Are you okay Natie? I swear to Merlin I would have killed him if the guys hadn't pulled me off." James whispered in to my hair as he pulled me closer to him. I just nodded and pressed my face in to his chest.

"Let me at him!" I heard some girl yell. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Alice.

"Ally no! He's not worth it!" came Garett's soothing voice. Alice let out a whimper and I turned to see her trying to get out of his strong grasp.

"He hurt Natie! He deserves it!" she cried. I held on to James more tightly.

"Ally, leave it be. I'm sure that right hook is going to ensure he doesn't try it again." Dominic stated. It almost made me laugh how no one even cared if Brett was okay or not. Almost. My scalp was still screaming with the previous pain.

"Come on Jamie. I don't want to be here anymore." I whispered. He nodded, still holding me close, and we left the common room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Muffin, why would you fight him?" I questioned as I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer under one of the many trees by the black lake.

"I only ever hit him when he touched you Natie. I wasn't even going to touch him until he did that." he replied in to my hair. I sighed.

"I love you. So very much." I stated. I looked out over the water.

"I love you too." he replied and kissed my forehead. I wanted so much more than a kiss on the forehead. I had been harboring these feelings since Christmas morning. If I was being quite honest, I had had these feelings since I met him. He was always just so...so...intriguing.

I turned and straddled his lap. He looked at me a bit surprised. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips firmly to his. Again, I felt the same spark and wondered if it would ever go away. I let the thought slip away as he deepened the kiss and placed his hands on my back. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and sighed. He took it as me giving permission and entered my mouth.

During the kiss we battled for dominance. I was coming out on top until he slid his hands down and they rested on my arse. I pulled back slightly and he began to kiss down my jaw, then my neck.

"Who said you could put your hands there Mr. Potter?" I questioned. He laughed against my neck and brought his face back up to mine.

"Mr. Potter is my father." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He brushed a kiss against my lips.

"You two are moving awfully fast." came from behind me. I nearly fell off of James and wound up plopping down next to him. I looked up to see Albus, a smirk on his face.

"Go away Al." James groaned and tugged me closer. I snickered but complied as he pulled me between his legs. I lounged back against him, placing one hand on each of his legs on either side of me.

"Moving a little fast aren't you? I mean, you haven't even been going out officially for twenty four hours." Albus laughed.

"I said go away." James growled. I laughed and traced invisible patterns on his jeans.

"But I mean, I guess the sexual tension has been building for quite some time now, huh?" he joked. I choked on air and James actually did growl.

"Albus, let them be." came Lily's scolding tone. I tried desperately to get my breathing back to normal.

"Aw come on Lil. I'm just joking with our brother." Albus stated, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit he got from his father.

"Albus, you wouldn't know what sexual tension was if it bit you on your arse." James sneered. I again started choking on air. I knew my cheeks were the stunning red of Lily's hair.

"Come on Al." Lily said and began to pull him away. He wouldn't go quietly though.

"Well obviously Natalya does! She sure seems to have a lot of it!" he called. Lily scolded him again and continued to drag him away as I buried my face in my hands. I didn't know whether to cry from embarrassment at the comment or laugh.

"Nat, are you okay?" James questioned. I shook my head, keeping my face hiden. "Nat." he said quietly. I didn't respond. "Natie." he whispered. Nothing. "Natalya Elisabeth Wood. Look at me right now." he demanded firmly. I removed my hands from my face and looked up at him.

"That was so...ugh! Jamie, I can't even.." I started but was cut short when he laughed. I narrowed my eyes in to slits. "Don't laugh at me." I said angrily. He tried to sober his laughter but failed miserably.

"Nat, Albus is just a jerk. Why let him bother you?" he asked. I groaned and hid my face against his chest.

"You don't get it. Your brother and little sister just found us making out with you grabbing my arse and you don't find that to be the least bit embarrassing?" my voice went shrill toward the end. His lips twitched in to a smile.

"Is that what this is about? Natie," he sighed, "no, I don't find that embarrassing. You're my girlfriend. I can do as I please. My brothe and little sister really have no say in the matter." he replied. I groaned and buried my face further against his chest. Hiding the sides in curtains of my hair. I was bright red. I just knew it.

He shifted me so that he could see my face. I struggled against him for a second and then gave up. There was no point in fighting a useless fight. He shook his head and brought his lips to mine. I was starting to think that spark would never go away. I pushed him away slightly.

"Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. A pout worked it's way on to my face and stayed there. He chuckled. I groaned again and tried to get off of his lap. He wouldn't release me. Damn. I thought it would work. "Let me go." I pouted again and beat my fist against his leg.

"Kiss me." he said with a roll of his eyes. I shook my head. If I kissed him he would deepen it and then I wouldn't be able to stay semi-mad at him. "Nat." he said my name in an exasperated sigh. I shook my head and looked away. So what if I was acting like a five year old. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Kiss me." he said again. I didn't protest so he moved his lips down to mine.

Just like I knew he would, he deepened the kiss, putting his one hand behind my neck, the other on my hip. I shifted so that we were side by side and flipped us so that he was just barely on top of me. he smirked against my lips. It became more passionate as minutes passed. His hand that had previously occupied my hip was now back on my ass. He now had me pressed against the ground, my bottom half pinned by his. He pulled back from lack of oxygen but continued to kiss down my neck.

"James, Christmas morning, I have to ask," I gasped slightly as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. That's what I got for dating a guy who's been with at least twenty girls. He knew what he was doing. Not to say that I didn't. I had dated plenty of guys. But he definitely knew more than me. The guy usually does. I got back to my previous statement. "what were you thinking about?" I questioned. He continued to nibble on that spot.

"What do you mean?" he breathed as his lips traveled up my neck, over my jaw, to my earlobe.

"What were you thinking about that had you your, er, problem?" I questioned, happily enjoying the sensations he was sending through me with his little tricks. He suddenly stopped and I groaned, wanting his lips back on me. He chuckled and pulled back slightly. I whimpered.

"You." he smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You lied to me." I laughed and pushed him off of me. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my butt. He grabbed my arm and hauled himself to his feet.

"You thought I was telling the truth? I couldn't even look at you." he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We began to walk back to the castle, it was about time for dinner.

"I thought you were just embarrassed that I had found out." I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. But I still can't believe you thought I was telling the truth." He joked and hit his hip in to mine. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Shut up!" I laughed and hit my hip back in to his.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short but I just felt that was a good place to end it! Plus I wanted to update before the storm. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to Yani, go check out Maurader meets girl, and SkyeElf, love her story to, and likepurpleteal who has review almost all my chapters! :) **

I sat down next to James the next morning in the Great Hall. He silently slid his hand in to mine and held it on top of the table. Continuing to stuff his face, he put a little pressure on it. I smiled and spooned some fruit on to my plate. Lily, Bridget, and Dani smiled at us and then went to sit with the other girls in their year. I appreciated the fact that they gave me time with James.

Albus came up to us with a very angry look on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Lily appeared behind him. Her hand tightly gripping a pale one. I looked up from the pale hand to the robes to the pale neck to the pale face and the platinum blond hair. She was holding hands with Scorpious.

"Natie! Tell him he's being irrational!" Lily moaned. I opened my nought to say something but then closed it.

"James! Tell her she's being irresponsible." Albus grumbled as he plopped himself down on the bench across from us. James and I looked at each other and then at his siblings.

"What is this about Lil?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at her and Scorpious' interlocked fingers.

"They're dating now!" Albus nearly yelled and banged his head on the table. I knew my eyes widened and I smiled.

"LILY! You little vixen! When did this happen?" I asked excitedly. She smiled at me.

"He asked me this morning." she said enthusiastically and leaned in to his side. Albus repeatedly hit his head on the table. "Albus stop being such a prat." Lily remarked. He picked his head up and glared at her.

"Scor, did you ever even consider that I might not want you going out with my sister?" Albus questioned. He wouldn't even look at Lily. Scorpious looked away and then at the ground.

"No. I didn't. I just figured my best mate would be happy that I found someone I really like." Scorpious mumbled, finally raising his eyes to Albus'. I let out an 'aw' sound and Albus glared at me.

"Stop being supportive of this idiocy." he growled. I pursed my lips.

"Stop being a git to my girlfriend." James responded before I could. He hadn't even looked up from his food. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Albus rolled his eyes and turned back to his best friend and sister.

"You couldn't have liked someone besides my sister?" Albus inquired. Lily muttered something incoherently.

"I really like her Al." Scor replied. I smiled brightly at him.

"And you?" Albus turned to Lily.

"Albus, please don't be a prat. I really like him." she pled. He sighed and looked back at his food.

"You hurt her and I kick your ass. She's my sister, any friendship we have will be over." he stated, not looking up from his food. I looked between him and James. They were so similar yet so not similar. It was crazy.

"I wouldn't expect you to react any differently. But Al, I don't plan on hurting her." Scorpious replied. I smiled brightly at him again. I hit James' arm playfully.

"Isn't that so cute?" I inquired. He just laughed and squeezed my hand. Albus mumbled incoherently as Lily had and waved a dismissive hand. Lily hugged him around his neck and tugged Scorpious off to sit with her friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sunday melted in to Monday, Monday in to Tuesday and so on until it was two weeks later. James and I sat in the common room on the couch. His arm around my shoulder. One of my legs draped over both of his. I was half way to sleep when there was a shout from behind us.

"Natie! Natie! Your owl is here!" Alice called and rushed toward me. She held a letter tightly in her hand. She handed it to me and then skipped away. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the letter in my pocket.

"What's in the letter?" James asked, rubbing circles on my arm. I moved a bit closer to him and pulled my leg off, snuggling in to his side.

"Nothing too special. I got one from Margo and one from dad." I responded. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay, love?" he questioned. I looked up at him in surprise and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine muffin. Why?" I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He picked up one shoulder and dropped it.

"I don't know. You seem really tired. You've exchanged letters with Margo a record of seven times this week. You barely send her one letter a year. I can't help but think something is wrong." he stated sadly. I kissed his cheek and smiled lightly.

"She's getting married. She's checking every single plan she's made with me and my mother. I'm tired because we have exams starting tomorrow and I can't get enough studying in if I go back to first year. You're sweet though. Noticing that I'm tired and all." I whispered and grasped his hand in mine. He brushed my hair off of my forehead.

"Okay. Just checking. You know I love you, right? Have I told you that today?" I joked. He kissed my lips gently. Just a simple brush of contact.

"Yes. But I could record it and play it over and over. That could never get old." He smirked. I hit his arm playfully.

"You're such a ham." I laughed and buried my face in the material of his shirt. He laughed along with me. We spent another hour sitting there. Joking and kissing occasionally. Finally I decided that I was to tired to stay there any longer. "Take me up!" I pled as I held my arms out to him.

"Are you two?" he raised his eyebrow. I continued to hold up my arms and shook them at him.

"Up-ie! Up-ie!" I said in a baby voice. He rolled his eyes and but picked me up anyway. His one arms going under my knees and one around my back. He cradled me close to him. It reminded me of that day so many months ago in October. I had passed out on the couch and he had woken me up. We had been fighting but he had still cared enough to carry me up.

When we got up to my dorm door I sighed as he put me down. I kept my arms around his neck. I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. Suddenly I was hyper aware and fully wake. The spark was still there whenever I kissed him. Now it was followed by my entire body feeling like I had just been submerged in boiling lava, but in a good way. James put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

I smiled against his lips and stepped back so that we were standing against the door. His body pressed mine against it in every place it possibly could with clothing in between us. I moaned and he slid his tongue in to my mouth. I moved my hands down to grip his shoulders, digging my nails in to the soft fabric of his shirt. He pulled back slightly.

"Nat, you should, uh, go to sleep." he said out of breath. I pouted. I kept a firm grip on one of his shoulders and opened the dorm door. Sure enough, none of the girls were in there. There were only four girls, including me, in my dorm. Alice was off flirting with Garett (the beater). Mia was in the Slytherin dungeon with her boyfriend. Skye was with her boyfriend Hugo from Ravenclaw. The dorm was empty.

"Come with me." I whispered to him. His eyes widened and I rolled my eyes. "Not like that you dummy. Come on." I said and pulled him by the collar of his shirt in to the room. I cast a silent locking charm on the door. I pushed him on to my bed and he sat, looking at me intently. I stood between his legs and ran my hands through his always-messy hair. A bit impatiently, I pushed him back so he was lying down and got on top of him. I straddled him and smirked down at him.

"Nat?" James said my name, his voice questioning. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to take the next step with him after two weeks. Not even close. I rolled my eyes and brought my lips down to his. He still seemed a bit worried but his kisses didn't show it. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me down so I was on top of him. I giggled against his lips and slid my tongue inside his mouth, immediately claiming dominance. His hand moved lower until they rested in their normal position on my arse.

I slowly but surely began to grind my hips in to his. He moaned and I smiled. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He pulled my legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist as I continued to grind myself against him. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he grabbed my hands.

"Natalya." he said in a warning tone. I just continued to kiss him, moving to his neck instead.

"Relax. I swear, that's the only article of clothing that will be removed tonight." I stated and moved back to his lips. I put a little bit more pressure on his lower half and he groaned. I easily tugged his shirt up and over his head. My hands happily roamed the chiseled planes of his chest. They drifted to his lower stomach to the waistband of his jeans. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head.

"No." he said, shaking his head. I sighed and fought against his strong hands.

"Jamie, will you relax. I wasn't going to do anything." I growled. He rolled his eyes, still keeping my hands above my head.

"I don't appreciate being teased." he replied easily and kissed down my jaw and then my lips. I whimpered and he released my hands. I laughed as I used all of my strength to flip us back so that I was on top. As soon as I sat up a tiny bit, I felt something hard and ground my hips in to him a tiny bit. He groaned again and I smirked.

"Oh, and I'm the one who is to be worried about here?" I asked with a laugh. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Yes. Because I don't act on that." he retorted. I moved to get off of him but he held my hips in place.

"Let me go. Go away." I beat on his chest playfully.

"Listen you," he chuckled and then I heard the lock on the door unlock and the door swing open.

"NATALYA!" Alice's squeak came from behind me. I jumped in surprise and fell to the floor.

"Merlin...that hurt!" I yelled as I rubbed my head. James looked at me over the edge of my bed and smiled.

"Can I have my shirt?" he asked sheepishly. I grabbed the shirt off the floor and threw it at him. "Oh and, are you okay?" he joked. I growled and he laughed. He stood up and held out a hand to me. I ignored it and pushed myself up off the floor.

"Oh god Nat! I'm sorry." Alice said sadly. I waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Nah, it's cool. I was trying to figure out how to get him to let go of me anyway." I joked. She laughed and went to sit on her bed. James turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Don't you dare. Give me a proper kiss." I demanded. He kissed me firmly on the lips and I smiled.

"Good night Natalya." he whispered in my ear.

"Night muffin." I giggled and smacked his butt. He rolled his eyes but left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily and I sat across from each other at the table in the Great Hall. James and the other members of the team had already left for the Quidditch pitch. I stabbed at my food. It was mid May and I was getting really frustrated. No matter how many times I tried to get James to do more than take off his shirt, he would refuse. It was getting rather annoying.

I understood that he wanted us to be sure of ourselves and wanted it to be special. I totally got that. But I was a sixteen year old girl for Merlin's sake! I had hormones! I wished he would just act on his! I sighed and placed my hands on the table, about to push myself up.

"He's too nice for his own good, huh?" Lily asked, not looking up from her book. My mouth fell open the slightest bit. "You'll catch flies. Close your mouth." she still hadn't looked up. I snapped my mouth shut and gave her a questioning look.

"Lily, how did you... I don't think you want to talk about.." she cut across me.

"Nat, he's my brother. That means I know him better than anyone here besides yourself. He's too nice for his own good. You're going to have to be the one to start things." she continued to look down at her book. My eyes widened.

"Lil, I can't believe I'm telling you this but I tried. He won't do anything." I lowered my voice down to a whisper. She closed her book and looked at me with a critical look.

"For such a smart girl, you're very stupid." she stated. I didn't know whether to take the compliment or the insult. "Make him. He's too nice." she said. I didn't want to force James in to something. But more of a push couldn't hurt, right?

"How are you able to say this stuff about your brother and not be grossed out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She snorted.

"I don't think of it as my brother when I give you advice. Just a random guy. It works." she shrugged. I nodded and stood, ready to leave for the pitch with a new plan brewing in mind.

"Thanks Lil." I called back to her. She nodded and opened her book again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" We won! We got the Quidditch cup! Merlin, I love you!" James shouted and kissed me roughly as he grabbed me around the waist. I giggled and pushed him back a little.

"I know James. I was there. I remember." I replied and took his arms off of me. He raised an eyebrow but I just shrugged and walked to the opposite side of the common room to get a butterbeer. I found Alice with her lips glued to Garett's. I tugged on her arm. "Mind if I borrow her?" I asked a frowning Garett. He nodded and I pulled her away.

"So how is plan 'keep contact minimal' going?" she asked as I handed her a butterbeer.

"Great. Every time he gets in contact with me he's all over me." I laughed. She nodded and clanked her bottle against mine.

"I'll drink to that!" she cheered as we both took sips of our drinks. "So how long until he's caving?" she questioned. I thought of that for a second.

"When's the next hogsmeade weekend?" I tried to think but came up blank.

"One week." she replied almost instantly. I nodded.

"By then." I said confidently. I had to admit, I felt bad that I had to do this in order to get James to take the next step but I needed to get there and we were running out of school year. We would be separated far too long during the summer. Almost three months. Sure, we would see each other but now that our families knew we were dating, they would never leave us alone together.

"You're a vixen, you know that?" Alice laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I may have been told that a couple of times." I replied. With a smirk, I turned to go talk to Lily.

**A/N: okay, I know I move fast but I hate fillers. They bug me to no end. That's why I really don't write them! Please please please review! It's such a pretty button! Just push it and type nice things! Please oh please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to the usual, Yani, who has the amazing story Maurader meets girl, which is fabulous! Like this and you'll love that Sirius and OC fic! And to the people who have put this story on alert or favorite but haven't reviewed! I adore you too! Please review! :) they make me write faster! Lol.**

The next weekend came quickly. It was incredibly difficult to keep my distance from James for a week. Every time he was near me, he tried to pull me in for an overly passionate kiss and I would have to push him away. Lily had reassured him that we weren't on the verge of breaking up. It made me hurt that he would think I would ever be the one to leave him.

Alice had promised me that the dorm would be empty the day of the hogsmeade visit. The girls were all going shopping. I sat in the common room with James, in my pajamas, until it seemed that every single person from third year up was out of the dorm. I grabbed James hand and started to pull him up the stairs. He gave me an odd look but I continued to drag him along.

Once we reached the door I pulled him inside and cast a stronger silent locking charm on the door. I moved toward him and kissed him briefly. He responded with vigor. I began to move us back toward my bed. With each step the butterflies in my stomach fluttered harder. He sat down on the bed and I pushed him back, much like the last time we were in here. Except, it was a lot more forceful. I straddled his lap like I always did, our lips never leaving each others. This time, I decided to take the first step.

I reached down with criss-crossed arms and sat up. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it off to the side. James eyes bulged out of his skull for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by me tugging on the edge of his shirt. I pulled it off before he could stop me. His hands caught mine.

"Natalya." he groaned. I knew this was coming. I was prepared for it. I moved his hands up and placed them over my bra. His eyes went wide. I leaned in to him, kissing him tenderly.

"Please." I just barely whispered. He groaned again. I kissed him more forcefully this time and to my surprise his hands twitched. I let out a small gasp. I moved my hand off of his and ran them down his chest. They rested right at the waistband on his pants. I began to slip off his belt and he moaned against my mouth.

"We can't." his strangled voice answered. This was the answer I always got. Except usually he only had his shirt off. I shook my head and continued to work on getting his belt off. He didn't stop me. He wanted this as much as I did. After getting his belt off I unclasped the back of my bra. He stared at me for a long moment. "Are you sure?" he asked in the same strangled whisper. I nodded.

His hands slid down to my cotton shorts. I gasped as his cold hands (how was he cold if we were in May?) slid just slightly underneath it. He made as if to back away but I took his hands and placed them back where they had just been. I undid the button to his pants and then the zipper. I tugged them down to his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

"Jamie, how many girls have you slept with?" I inquired. He looked a bit shocked at my question.

"One." he replied. I nodded. He most definitely knew what he was doing. If he had already done it before, why was he so hesitant to do that with me? I didn't get the chance to ask. His hands slid in to the cotton shorts and pulled them off with a swift tug. I felt almost completely exposed.

Yet, somehow, he made it feel alright. I kissed him savagely as I ground my hips in to his. I felt him through his boxers. I smirked and began to pull those down as well. He kicked those off and I gulped. This was it. The butterflies all disappeared. His fingers hooked in to the sides of my lace knickers and slid them down slowly. I was making it difficult as I continued to grind against him. He flipped us over and stared down at me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please Natalya. I can't." he sighed in to my hair. Shivers went down my spine. We were so close. He couldn't back out now!

"I'll be fine. I took the anti-conception potion. I'm prepared for any bit of pain. Please Jamie. I need this. I need you." I replied and ran my hands down the planes of his chest. He moaned as my hands traveled a little lower. "Please Jamie." I whimpered. His resolve collapsed.

He was right. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But after a few seconds on intense pain, I was on cloud nine. I was overcome with sheer bliss. He kissed up and down my neck as he picked up a steady rhythm. I moaned in to his mouth when his lips came back to mine. It was simple. Easy, loving James. He made it so easy to be in love with him.

After we were finished, I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. His kissed the top of my head. I was totally and completely content. Nothing could ruin this for me. Ever.

"I love you. So much." he whispered in to my hair.

"I love you more." I joked. He chuckled.

"I doubt that's possible." he said seriously. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"I've fancied on you since you kissed me in December. I've had more time to contemplate my feelings and love you more." I argued. He shift us so that we were facing each other. An inch of space between us.

"Natalya," he said my name as if it were a rare flower, "I have fancied you since I met you on the train in first year. Why do you think I became friends with you?" he kissed my cheek.

"But, if you fancied me then why did you go out with all those girls?" I asked. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"We just grew really close and I never thought you would think of me that way. Besides, I was going to ask you to ball in fourth year but you had already been asked by Garett." James replied. I ran my fingers along his jaw.

"We went as friends Jamie. I wanted to go with you but you had asked Mia." I stated. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mia asked me. She said it would make any girl there jealous. I was trying to make you jealous." He said, putting special emphasis on the word you. My mouth was agape. He had been trying to make me jealous? My heart twitched. He was so, sweet. An arse, but sweet.

"James," I started. I needed to know the answer. I wanted a peace of mind.

"What's the matter? Natie, tell me." he whispered. I gulped audibly.

"Who was it?" I questioned, I buried my face against his hot chest. He placed a hand under my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"Who was what?" he asked me, a look of concern on his features. I tried to tug my face away but he held my gaze firmly.

"Who...who did you...who did you sleep with?" I asked, I felt tears sting in my eyes. I was being an idiot. I knew that. But I had to know. He was my first. Why hadn't I been his? Who was it before me? He sighed and kissed my lips gently.

"You're going to hate me." he muttered. I shook my head. I could never hate him. He sighed once more. "It was Lindsey." he said quietly. I felt myself choke up and the tears well in my eyes.

"Oh, alright." I sniffled and moved back a little bit. He groaned and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Please don't be like that. I was just being a normal hormonal teenage boy. That's why I didn't want to rush in to this with you. Please don't cry." he muttered and brushed the tears I had just shed away with his thumb. I felt like such an idiot. I was crying for no reason.

"It's fine. Jamie," I took his hand off of my waist, "I'm fine. Really." I stated and sniffled a little. I got out of bed and put all of my clothes on, not even looking at him. I finished pulling my shirt over my head and saw that he was just laying there. Staring at me. "What?" I snapped. He got out of bed and pulled his clothes on as well. He never answered me. As soon as he was dressed he came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Please Natalya. Don't do this." he whispered and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer.

"Do what?" I sniffed, looking away. He rolled his eyes and pulled me down to the bed next to him.

"Talk to me. Don't bottle this up. We just had this amazing time," my cheeks got a tinge of pink, "and you're closing yourself off. Please, talk to me." he put his hand on my waist. I sighed.

"It's just, well, she's such a little prat. I know you weren't with me then but it still hurts. It was my first. But it wasn't yours. I feel hurt Jamie." I said in a low voice. He pulled me on to his lap and then placed me between his legs. My back against his chest. I put my head back on his left shoulder and looked up at him.

"I swear, I never even thought I would be with you Nat. I thought we were only friends. I thought I was in love with the girl. Do you know why I finally gave in to you? Not because you were starving me of your attention," he gave me a pointed look and I looked down, "but because I know in my heart that this is love. I thought it was love with Lindsey. But as soon as she got what she wanted, it went down hill. I KNOW this is love." he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault Nat. But I do love you. I know that for a fact. Please don't close yourself off." he kissed my neck. I sighed.

"I swear I won't. Ever again." I promised, winding my hands in to his hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. We had just gotten off the train and walked through the barrier. Harry and Ginny were waiting off to the side, talking to Margo, who had come to get me. I turned to see Lily kissing Scorpious goodbye. He kissed her forehead and left to find his family. Albus said something to Margo and she flashed her ring with a smile. Who in their right mind would marry my spoiled sister?

I looked back at James. He smiled sadly down at me. I didn't want to be away from him for two whole months. Well, part of June and all of July. I just didn't know how I would survive. He kissed me gently but I wanted so much more. Sure, I would see him often. I was spending the whole month of August with his family. Under the condition that I stayed in Lily's room. Ginny's exact words were 'I love you dearie. But I was a teenager once too'. I could respect that. It didn't mean James couldn't just walk across that hall.

His arms wrapped around my torso, crushing me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you." I said sadly. He smiled and added a bit more pressure to his hug.

"I'll see you soon enough. Your birthday is in two weeks. Then you'll be of age along with me. We can apparate to see each other whenever. I promise, time will go by faster than you think." he kissed my forehead. I sniffled and pulled back.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled widely and and kissed me full on the lips. It felt me slightly dazed as he pulled back. I would never get used to that initial spark.

"I love you too, angel." he said and gave me a quick kiss again. Angel? That was new! I liked it. I was anything but, but if he wanted to call me that, I wasn't objecting. Margo popped up behind him and nearly scared the life out of me.

"Natie! I missed you sissy!" she yelled and pulled me out of James' arms. I glared at the side of her head for a moment. Then finally hugged her back. I didn't hate my sister. Not really. She just always got what she wanted because my mother seemed to still think of her as an only child. "Can you believe I'm getting married in two days?" she shrieked happily.

"No." I muttered. She gave me an odd look. I quickly recovered with "It's all just flown by, hasn't it?" She smiled, content with my answer. James waved goodbye. I repeated his action pathetically as Margo continued to talk my ear off about her wedding plans. God, these next two days would be torture.

**A/N: Alright, a bit short but totally worth it, right? Lol. Please please please review! They make me super happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to SkyeElf, with her story SkyeNight that you should definitely read, and Yani, with her fantabulous story Maurader meets girl. It just reached chapter 33 and I am in love with her version of Sirius. And her OC is adorable! Lol. Check those both out! A special thanks to miZaru667! Your comment definitely meant a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)**

I pushed myself up on the counter in the small bathroom off the ballroom in the huge hotel my sister had picked for the wedding. I took a large swig of firewiskey and placed the half empty bottle on the counter.

"Jamie!" I squeaked, pulling him to me by his tie. He smiled wickedly at me.

"You're drunk Natalya." he said, standing between my legs and putting one hand on each knee. I had already changed out of my maid of honor dress. Now I was in a pair of black jeans that hugged my legs like they were painted on and a billowing peach top that was pre-approved by Margo. My peach pumps felt as if they were weighing down my feet as cinderblocks would.

"No I'm not silly." I giggled and ran my hands carelessly through his hair. The reception was so boring! Tons of people I didn't know. Relatives that seemed be rather excited that Margo had chosen a nice French boy. He was annoying to no end and barely spoke English but Margo thought he was 'romantic' when he didn't know what the devil he was saying.

I had escaped just in the knick of time. People were just starting to relieve all times. I had snuck behind the bar as quickly as possible and took a bottle of firewhiskey. I went in to the bathroom and leaned against the wall. Just as I had emptied the bottle half way there was a knock on the door. I left the bottle on the counter and opened it.

James was standing there with a concerned look on his face. I had smiled at him and pulled him in with me. I locked the door behind him. That's what lead to our current situation. He took my hands out of his hair and placed them on my knees.

"Yes, you are angel." he stated, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I whimpered and moved closer to him, wrapping my legs as tightly as I could around his waist. I hiccuped and giggled.

"No I'm not. I just had this much." I put my fingers a millimeter apart, and squinted at it, tilting my head to the side as I giggled again. I reached for the bottle. James sighed, pushing the bottle farther away.

"Angel, come on. No more." he placed his hands on my waist. I snickered. I reached for it again but he moved us over to the other side of the counter. His hands on my arse as he picked me up and moved me. I smirked.

"What's the phrase? If you want to touch her, ask?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and brought his hands back on the my knees. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Jamie," I groaned and moved myself a bit closer to hip, our hips coming in to contact.

"Nat, angel, no. Not when you're drunk. I'd be taking advantage of you." he stated and placed a hand on either side of my face. I continued to pout. A sudden idea came to mind. I smirked. I ground my hips in to his and moved my hands to wrap around his torso. He let out what I could tell was an involuntary moan. He pushed me back and got out of my legs. "No." he said firmly.

I glared at him with venom. I growled and worked my jaw from side to side. A surge of defiance hit me. I crawled across the counter, launching myself toward the bottle of firewhiskey. I chugged as much as I could before it was taken away. My throat burned.

"Natalya!" he said in an exasperated voice. He put the bottle under the counter. I continued to glare at him even as my head began to hurt. Oh who was I kidding? I was drunk off my ass! But it was fun. If I had confidence when I was sober, then I was the epitome of self assurance. I had never been drunk before. I knew I was going to regret this in the morning.

"Go away! I hate you!" I yelled, sounding like a four year old. He came closer to me and I back away on the counter until my back was pressed against the wall. My knees pulled up to my chest.

"Please, come with me. You can't stay in here." he stated. I growled at him and swatted his hand away. He rolled his eyes. "Love," he said in a desperate voice. My heart melted instantly. He only called me that when HE was sad.

"I don't want to Jamie." I whispered. But as his hands came up to grab me, I let him take me in to his arms. I stood but stumbled and smacked in to his chest. His hands grabbed my elbows and supported me.

"Come on. You need to get to your hotel room. Let's go." he held me tightly to him. I walked with him out of the ballroom. Anyone who spotted us didn't say anything. I'm sure they assumed we were going off to make out. I wouldn't be objected to that but that was not the point of us leaving.

We got to my suite in record time. Mostly because after we had gotten out of the ballroom, he had swung me up in to his arms and carried me the rest of the way. I opened the door with my key and James walked in, placing me on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he kissed my forehead and turned to leave. I whimpered and he looked back at me.

"Stay." I held my hands out to him. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"I can't. Not tonight. Get some sleep." he stated calmly. I was not an idiot. The boy had been my best friend for years. Even this drunk I could still tell something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong muffin?" I questioned. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall opposite of my bed. The boy looked as if he were in physical pain.

"I want to stay, please don't misunderstand me angel. But I can't." he replied rather swiftly and before I could reply he was out the door. I contemplated getting up and chasing after him. There were two problems with that theory. One: I had no idea what room he was staying in for the night. Two: I was too wasted to walk on my own.

I groaned as my head hit the pillow. I rolled on to my stomach. I was so going to pay for this in the morning. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I turned on my side. It would be a long night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy birthday Natie!" Lily yelled as she entered my home. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Lil. Where's lover boy?" I raised an eyebrow. She glanced back at the door and then Scorpious walked in. I smiled at him.

"Happy birthday." he said as he linked his arm with Lily. I said thank you and waited for the rest of their family. Albus entered and gave me a half hug. After him came his parents.

"Happy birthday dear! Seventeen! Time has just," Ginny sniffled, "flown by." Harry hugged her to his side. I was happy they had come. Truly, I was. But there was someone I hadn't seen since the day after my sister's wedding that I desperately needed to see. After that day in my dorm, four weeks ago, we had yet to sleep together. Had yet to touch each other since the night of the wedding where he had refused me.

I was throughly embarrassed by the idea of that night. I was so hung over in the morning that I stayed in bed most of the day. James had come to say goodbye and that he loved me but kept his distance. He said it was the best thing until I was completely sober and hangover free. I had begged to differ at the moment but now I knew he was right.

"He's not coming. He's with his other girlfriend." Albus said quietly as I looked over Mr. And Mrs. Potter's shoulders. My mouth fell open. I felt my heart constrict. He couldn't be serious.

"He's not serious dear." Ginny said, placing a hand on my arm. I nodded, closed my mouth, and turned to Albus. I glared at him.

"Albus, I am going to kill you." I threatened. He smirked. I took one step toward him but a pair of arms went around my torso. One hand held a bouquet of flowers, white lilies, my favorite. The arms pressed me against a well toned chest that was covered in a soft shirt.

"Happy birthday angel." James' voice whispered in my ear. Tingles went down my spine. I moved back just a little bit, pressing myself closer to him.

"Thank you." I replied. I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Presents in a few minutes. Come on everyone, let's leave the couple alone for a little bit." My dad said from the living room. As the rest of them moved in to the living room, my dad winked and closed the doors that were the opening between the entrance hall and the living room. You had to love the man.

"Come on Jamie." I tugged on his arm and began to take him toward my bedroom. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly I was scooped up in his arms. He wisked me away to my room. I laughed quietly as he threw me down on my bed.

"Merlin, I missed you." he stated as he sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to his side. I pouted and looked up at him.

"I missed you too. But this is not what I wanted when I came in to my bedroom with you." I mumbled in a slightly irritated tone. Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned under James against my fluffy blue and chocolate brown comforter.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked. He began to kiss his way down my jaw, then moved on to my neck. I mumbled incoherently. I placed my hands on either side of his face and brought his lips up to mine.

"Yes." I stated. His tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I let him in to my mouth. My legs were pinned under him. I tried to move them but it wasn't really working out in my favor. For the first time in our relationship, James took the first step. He began to grind his hips in to mine. I gasped. Not being able to touch him for so long was going to be the end of me. I felt desperate for more.

"Tonight, I promise. I'm staying over anyway." James said as his hands moved down to my hips, pulling me tighter against him. I nodded and he moved his mouth so it was nipping at the most sensitive part of my neck. I let out a moan and there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called in the most controlled voice that I could. There was a laugh from the other side of the door.

"Twenty minutes is up." my dad called through the door. I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Okay daddy. Be there in a minute." I replied as I reluctantly pushed James off of me. He complied. After a minute of exchanging words I would rather not go in to detail about, we walked hand in hand to the living room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat on James' lap in one of the two arm chairs in the living room. My father and mother sat on one end of the sofa while Ginny and Harry sat at the other. Scorpious and Lily mirrored James and I. In the back of my mind I wondered if it would be weird for James to go on a double date with his sister, her boyfriend, and me. Probably. Albus lounged on the floor by his parents feet.

My first present came flying in to my hand. It was a small box with wrapped in shimmering gold paper. With all of my well known impatience, I ripped the paper off and smiled. Margo, even though her and her husband were now touring the world for their honeymoon, had gotten me a custom jacket. Red and gold with the Gryffindor crest on the back. It was gorgeous.

Next, from my mother, was a pair of brilliant dangling diamond earring. They were amazing. My father, as usual, had gotten me a present just from him. He had told me on my tenth birthday when I asked why he and mother got me separate gifts that he felt I deserved to be spoiled a bit and get two presents where most children would get one. Then there were presents when I was younger from both of them but that had stopped around my thirteenth birthday.

My father's present was a brand new broom for my seventh year on the Quidditch team. My old broom was sadly falling apart after me having it since I was eight. It made me sad to let it go but my new broom was just fabulous! Next was a present from Ginny and Harry. I was thrilled with the money. Sure, it wasn't totally personal but I would still be able to go shopping and not have to worry about my parents scolding me for buying trivial things with their money.

Albus, Lily, and Scorpious had all chipped in to get me a pair of expensive designer shoes. I knew Lily was behind the gift but the money more then likely came from her boyfriend and her brother had signed his name to it. Finally, I was able to get James' present. I bounced up and down on his lap as he handed me the gift. However, it wasn't wrapped. It was a velvet black box. The word forever was scrawled across it. Forever was an expensive wizarding jewelry store. And by expensive, I mean one necklace costs more than all the food in the Great Hall would if you bought it at a muggle store! All of it.

My eyes widened and I flipped the box open. Inside, nestled in pure black silk was the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. A simple white gold band with three rubies in a line. Two small on either side of a ruby the size of small pebble. He knew I didn't like flashy things. But, why did he get me a ring? I turned my wide eyes to him.

"It's a promise ring." James said with a sweet smile. I beamed happily as I slid the ring on to my right ring finger. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed right above the ring. "I love you." James whispered.

"I love you too. So so so much!" I replied. I kissed him quickly and then turned my attention back to the ring.

"Let me see!" my mother called. I stood up and walked over to her. Heaven knows if I would have told her to come to me she would have told me I was being a brat. I held out my hand and she examined it carefully. "Absolutely fabulous James. Very exquisite." my mother stated and then my father took my hand in his to look at it.

"How much did this cost you James?" my father questioned. I rolled my eyes and waited for the inevitable response.

"I.." James started. I cut across him.

"He's not going to tell you daddy. At least not with me in the room." I said and my father nodded.

"Good boy James. Never tell the girl how much anything costs. They'll just expect something more expensive next time." my father said. My mother smacked his arm angrily. He, James, and Harry chuckled. Albus and Scorpious exchanged glances and Lily rolled her eyes along with me.

"Daddy, Lily, mum, Ginny and I are going to have to kill you for that comment." I said matter-o-factly. Lily laughed. Ginny and my mother exchanged knowing glances. My father just nodded again.

"I understand. But before you do, remember who it is who knows where your baby photos are. James would you like to see..." I cut across my father, my face turning bright red.

"No! He wouldn't." I said. He laughed merrily.

"Actually," James started. I glared at him.

"Actually what James? Would you like this ring thrown at your head? I'm sure I can make a dent in the thick skull of yours." I raised my eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.

"Come now angel. You wouldn't do that to your beloved." James placed a hand over his chest, feigning injury to his heart.

"Want to bet?" I asked with a smirk. He began to rise from his chair and my eyes widened. I dashed behind Scorpious and Lily's chair. "James, we're both seventeen now. You can't solve every problem like this!" I squeaked as he moved closer.

"Want to bet?" he asked mockingly. I shook my head and tried to make a run for it. No such luck. He caught me around the waist and immediately threw me over his shoulder.

"Jamie! Let me down!" I yelled. Everyone around us was laughing hysterically. Glad my torture was their amusement. I beat my fists on his back but he just started to twirl us around in a circle. When I was finally let down I was dizzy and more than a little disoriented. "I need to sit." I stated and found myself sitting on the ground. Everyone's laughter was sobering.

"Are you okay Natie?" Lily questioned. I nodded slowly.

"That was wonderful James." Scorpious stated. Lily smacked his arm. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Albus groaned and fell on to his side. Harry laughed and Ginny joined in. My father smiled happily along with my mother. James plopped down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." he said and leaned his head against mine. I smiled though I felt like the room was on a tilt.

"I love you too." I said and moved an inch closer to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a knock on my door and I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. Eleven thirty sharp. He was exactly on time. I got up and opened the door. James leaned against the doorway. I looked him over and smirked. Only pajama pants on was fine with me. I pulled him in to my room.

"Fancy seeing you here." James smirked as he placed himself on my bed. I rolled my eyes and came over to him, climbing on top of him.

"It's my room stupid." I said as I lowered my lips to his. Almost instantly his hands gripped my arse. I smiled against his lips and put a leg on either side of his legs. His tongue entered my mouth and I continued to smile as we battled for dominance. His hands went from my arse to the hem of my shirt and started to pull it over my head. After my shirt was off James flipped us over. He moved my tight cotton shorts out of the way. His fingers looped in to the sides of my knickers.

"Since when did you start taking the lead?" I asked. It had been only two minutes and he almost had me completely undressed. He chuckled as he kissed down my neck. I felt the heat radiate off of his body.

"I haven't touched you like this in almost more than a month. I might be a little...anxious. Is that a problem?" he muttered. I pushed down his pajama pants along with his boxers. He kicked them off as they reached his knees.

"Not at all." I said and ground my hips against his. He chuckled again and kissed the sensitive spot on my neck.

**A/N: I know I left it off in an odd spot, at least for me but unless I stopped there this chapter would never get up! Next comes august first, when she goes to live with the Potters for a month. It's more explained as to the why's and how's in there! Anywhos! Please please review! They make me super happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. 11th, miZaru667, SkyeElf, and Yani (Mrs. SiriusO. Black). Yani and Skye have really great stories! Go check them out! Please please please! Yani is a fantabulous writer and Skye's story is just freaking hilarious! **

I knocked on the door of my father's study. Tomorrow I would be going to the Potters after my parents had left. I wanted to spend a little time with my father before they left.

"Come in." my dad called. I opened the door and walked in. Making sure to close the door behind me so my mother couldn't eavesdrop. I sat in the plush arm chair in front of the desk, mirroring the one behind my father's desk. He tossed me a copy of quidditch monthly.

"Irish versus Cannons in the world cup." my father said as I scanned the article telling me the exact same thing.

"Really?" I asked, waving the magazine in front of me, "I couldn't tell." I joked. He rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Too bad Potter never went on to play professional Quidditch. Man was a genius seeker." my father commented. I nodded in understanding.

"He wanted to be an Auror. Can't really blame the man." I replied as I flipped the page. I looked up at him with a large grin. "Why didn't you go to play professionally daddy?" I asked. He gave me an odd look.

"My days of playing Quidditch are reserved for my years as keeper for Gryffindor." he stated. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well we all know Gryffindor team has seen better days." I joked. He narrowed his eyes at me but a smile played on his lips.

"You can't be saying that the keeper now is better than me? What's the new keepers name? Natalya something or other? What a whimpy name." he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Oliver isn't very scary either. Besides Natalya is a fabulous keeper. Far better than you. The Gryffindor team has never been better." I stated matter-o-factly.

"I highly doubt that. Harry Potter was the seeker when I was the keeper. That team is unbeatable." my father retorted in the same tone I had.

"Ah, but you forget, this year the team has Natalya, James Potter, and Albus Potter. We would have Lily Potter but she won't get her arse on a broom stick." I said as I went back to flipping through pages of Quidditch monthly.

"Yes but I know I can best my own daughter as a keeper." my father replied, turning a page in one of the large volumes of books he had sitting on his desk.

"That's a funny joke." I snorted as I read about the Hollyhead Harpies triumph over Bulgaria. Before I could finish the article, the magazine was snatched away.

"Goodnight Natalya." my father hadn't even looked up from his book but had somehow managed to get my magazine. Damn magic! I glared at him but sighed.

"Night daddy." I replied. I stood and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just as I was walking out the door I heard a whistle behind me. I turned and my copy of Quidditch monthly sat in my hands. I smiled at my father. "Thanks dad." I laughed and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I placed my peach top from the wedding reception in my trunk. I looked around my room to make sure I had everything. I had put an undetectable extension charm on my bag and had fit half of my books from my bookshelf inside. I placed that in the trunk and looked around my room in a final sweep. I closed the lid to my trunk and sighed.

I loved the fact that I was going to be with the Potters for a whole month. They had been my second family since the summer before second year. But I would miss my parents. They were, of course, going to France to visit Margo and her husband, Leonard. My father had said they would only be going for a week when we had discussed it in May.

However, after living in Leonard's huge mansion all of May, Margo had convince them that what they truly needed was a month long get away. It was times like these when I truly wished I was an only child. My mother did everything Margo asked of her. My father had a greater backbone but only when he talked to her directly. Talking to my mother logically was like talking to a brick fireplace about the weather outside.

She didn't care where I went. My mother said she had invited me but sounded reluctant about it. Apparently, and this is according to my mother, all I would do is mope around because I was in a different country then my boyfriend. I wouldn't want to go out and see the architecture or paintings. No famous sights. Insert sarcasm here.

Not to mention that my boyfriend or I could simply apparate to see each other if we were clinically depressed. I didn't really hate my sister. That doesn't mean I didn't almost hate my mother. My mother said when I was very little they had taken Margo, who was fourteen at the time and 'very serious' with a boy, on a small vacation for only a weekend and she had been depressed the whole time.

My mother constantly compared me to my sister. Whether it was grades in school or things with boys or simple mannerisms. The only problem with these comparisons was that I always came up short. I was always wrong. I was a terrible child. I had no idea about life because I hated fashion.

I'm sorry I had a life and values. She expected me to be the carbon copy of my sister. There was no luck for her there. Margo was my mother, through and through. But me, I was a daddy's girl. My dad and I were a lot closer than my father and sister. Perhaps even closer than my sister and mother. We could have these secret conversations by just looking at each other. We already knew what the other would say.

The two of us just didn't let on that we were that close. We would joke around here or there. My father always stuck up for me when it came to my mother. But there were nights when we would sit in his study, ready Quidditch magazines and arguing but laughing as we did so. Most arguements were, after all, over who was better as the Gryffindor keeper like last night. I still think I had him beat!

I brought my trunk down the hall and to the front door. I was the only one with a bedroom on the first floor. My sister and I had argued over getting the bedroom upstairs with my parents room. Of course, Margo had gotten what she wanted. However, I was happy I got the room I had.

I had an amazing view of the gardens that was cut off if you had an upstairs bedroom. Plus, one guest room was right next door. It was the one James stayed in when he came over in the past. He usually snuck in at eleven thirty and we would just talk. Now there was a different reason why him having that room was great.

There was a knock on the front door and I smiled. I opened the door with a grin and saw that it was James and Lily. James gave me a quick kiss and took a hold of my trunk. He said he would see me at the house in a few minutes and apparated away. I turned my grin to Lily.

"Ready to have me in the house for a whole month?" I joked and rested my elbow on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and moved so that I almost lost my balance.

"I would be if I didn't have to give up my room." she mumbled a bit angrily. I laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Blame your mother Lil. If it were up to me, you know I would take the bedroom connected to Jamie's." I replied. She seemed to think about that for a moment and then laughed.

"I'm sure you would. May I suggest silencing charms on my room and James'?" she snickered. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Instead of replying I just apparated us back to the Potter household. No point in admitting that I already planned on doing that. When we appeared, we were in the living room. It looked different without the huge christmas tree. A lot more spacious.

"She's here! Everyone hide!" Lily yelled and ran away. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No seriously, someone come see me! I feel really hurt!" I called. There was a laugh from the kitchen and Albus appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, I was told to hide." he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He came over and gave me a sibling-like hug. "Mum and dad are over at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's place." he informed me. I nodded and then turned to head up the staircase.

After falling on the stairs twice I managed to get to Lily's room. The door was closed. I knocked on the door but no answer came. I shrugged and turned to James' bedroom. I knocked on that door and was told to come in. I opened the door and saw James lounging on his bed.

"Hey handsome. Fancy seeing you here." I winked as I leaned against the doorframe. He chuckled and sat up.

"Come here gorgeous." he said holding out his arms. I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't want to get on bad terms with your mother on the first day." I joked. He rolled his eyes and beckoned me forward again. I pushed myself off the doorframe, making my way to him.

"First of all," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, "my mum isn't even home. Second of all, I simply wanted to kiss my stunning girlfriend hello." he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Compliments won't get you brownie points mister." I nodded my head, seeming to be agreeing with myself. Which, I kind of was. He pulled me on to his lap and hugged me close to him.

"How about snuggling?" he questioned and nuzzled my neck. His nose was cold. What was up with that? We were in August and he was freezing cold!

"Appealing, but I have to go unpack." I stated and got off of his lap, heading for the door.

"No fair." he said and flopped back so that his head was on his pillows. I reached the doorway and turned back slightly to look at him.

"You could always help me." I suggested. He scrunched his nose.

"Willingly do manual labor. No thank you." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and went over to Lily's room. I figured since there had been no answer before, Lily wasn't in the room. How very wrong I was.

"NATIE! GET OUT!" Lily screeched as she threw a pillow off her bed at me. Scorpious was on the floor. He must have fallen from shock after I opened the door.

"But, isn't this my room now?" I asked with a raises eyebrow. Lily glared viciously at me and jumped off her bed.

"OUT!" she yelled as she tried to push me out of the open doorway. No such luck. I was rooted to the spot. I thanked god for Quidditch.

"What's going on in here?" I questioned even though I already knew.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scorpious groaned from his spot on the floor. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Scor. Maybe if you guys used the room Lily is supposed to be in or even put a locking charm on the door, we wouldn't be having this discussion." I laughed as Lily fruitlessly attempted to push me out.

"Yeah, maybe." he grumbled and stood up. He grabbed Lily by her wristband pulled her to him. "Come on Lil. Let's go." he began to drag her to the guest room which would be her room for the next month.

"To-da-loo!" I called. The door to the guest room slammed and I burst in to a fit of giggles. This would be such a fun month.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat on the bed in my temporary room. My head leaned against the pillows and my lower half was wrapped in a light blanket. I had been at the Potter residence for about a week and it was like I had always been there. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened slowly and Ginny stood in the doorway. I had to admit, since coming here, my relationship with Ginny had grown in to more of a mother/daughter relationship. To be honest, Ginny would be more of a mother to me than my actual mother ever would be. I felt a little bad for thinking that but it was true.

She sat on the edge of my bed and I pulled my legs up to my chest to make more room for her. She seemed a little conflicted. It was definitely weird for her. Normally, the woman spoke her mind without hesitation. Harry said it was one of his favorite things about her.

"Natalya, I don't know how you're going to take this." she sighed and placed her hands on top of mine. "Your sister was attacked by a Dragon when her and your parents went sight seeing in France." she stated.

"Is- is she okay?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of.

"She has a pretty nasty scar along her back and a broken arm but is otherwise fine." Ginny replied. I nodded.

"Alight. Well, I'll just write a letter to her later, or maybe apparate to her house tomorrow or something." I shrugged and sighed. My sister would be fine. The only thing that my sister would even be concerned with would be if the scar on her back would heal so that she could wear her two piece bikinis. Ginny let out a laugh.

"If you had been Lily, Albus, or James, you would be in hysterics right now." she grinned. I laughed with her.

"True. I think they get it from Harry." I joked. She smiled and stood up.

"Dinner in five." she stated and left. I got out of bed and walked across the hall to James' room. Instead of knocking I just opened the door.

"Can't you knock!" James yelled and then he noticed it was me. He was only in his boxers and pulling on a pair of dark denim jeans. I smirked.

"Very sexy look." I winked. He chuckled and finished putting on his jeans. "Your mom said dinner in five minutes." I stated and went to sit on his bed. He nodded and went searching through his dresser.

"Angel, what shirt should I wear?" he asked, holding up a white v-neck and a turquoise v-neck. I thought about that for a minute.

"Wear the white one. It's softer." I grinned. He threw it over his head and then sat on the bed next to me, pulling me on to his lap. I snuggled up against his chest.

"Snuggle with me tonight?" I asked, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Sure." he replied and kissed my forehead.

"DINNER!" Lily yelled from the bottom of the staircase. James stood up but kept me in his arms. I giggled wildly as he carried me down the staircase like that. We walked in to the kitchen and he gently placed me in the chair next to his normal chair. I kissed his cheek and reached for my pumpkin juice. "Get a room." Lily rolled her eyes and put some turkey on her plate.

"I would love to. But your mom won't let us." I replied with a wink. Albus snorted in to his drink and James grabbed my hands under the table.

"Too much information!" Lily yelled and covered her ears. The four mature teenagers that we were, all burst out laughing. That included Lily. Ginny and Harry walked in to the kitchen. Harry raised his eyebrow at us.

"Did we miss something?" he inquired as he took his seat at the head of the table. I smiled sweetly.

"Nope." I said with a laugh.

"Nothing at all." James said through a mouthful of turkey.

"Not a thing." Albus snorted in to his drink again.

"What would make you think that daddy dearest?" Lily giggled around a spoonful of corn. The four of us burst out laughing. Harry turned to Ginny with a small smile.

"I don't think we want to know." he joked. She looked the four of us over.

"No, I think you're right." she stated. I laughed again and shoveled turkey in to my mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pie! Pie! Pie!" the two boy chorused. Lily and I rolled our eyes. I continued to play footsie with James under the table. He smiled lazily at me.

"No pie. Go to bed." Ginny stated from the kitchen counter. I laughed at Albus' disappointed face. He huffed and left the table. Lily chased after him, yelling how only 'good little boys' got pie. There was a yell and you could hear him chasing her up the stairs. I turned to smirk at James.

"Well if only good little boys get pie then you're never getting any pie Jamie." I laughed. He gave me a devilish look. Before he could even make a grab for me I dashed up the stairs and in to his room. I got on to his bed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard his door close and the click of a lock. I mentally cursed myself.

"That's quite the position you've put yourself in, angel." he chuckled and I felt him pull at the covers. I held them tightly over my head.

"You can't get me!" I called out. There was another chuckle. I braced myself. The covers flew off of me and there stood James, wand draw, a devilish smirk on his face. I held up my hand.

"Wait wait wait! What happened to my gentleman boyfriend? The one who wouldn't take advantage of a girl in such a predicament?" I questioned in desperation not to be tackled. He moved a bit closer to me and placed his wand on his nightstand.

"Guess he left for the night. Right about the time you told him he wasn't a 'good little boy' as I recall it." he gave me a very very sexy grin. I bit my lip.

"Well he said he would cuddle with me." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"I believe the phrase was snuggle." he retorted. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Verbatim was never my strong suit." I joked.

"Move over." he stated. I pouted. "If you want to snuggle I have to have some room on the bed." he stated. I smiled widely and moved over so he could come on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around my middle. My side hitting in to his chest as I laid on my back and he laid on his side. I rested my head against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed a part of his collar bone. He sighed and pulled me a bit closer. I knew he was about to say something. But he was always the first one to say it. Or at least that's how it felt.

"I love you, muffin." I stated happily. He kissed the top of my head again.

"I love you too, angel." he replied. We fell asleep like that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Lol. I hope you all like it! Thanks to my reviewers! You mean the world! And even the people who alert or favorite this story! It means so much! Thank you! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to Yani, who has a fabulous story called Maurader Meets Girl, if you like this, you love that! I fell in live with her version of Sirius Black! And MiZaru667 who has a story called Healer, which is super amazing! Another Sirius and OC fic. Her story brought me to tears! I adore it! Check it out! And to SkyeElf! She's awesome and inspired a part of this chapter! Onward we go!**

I awoke to the sound of James light snoring in my ear. I grinned, his arms were tight around me. I tried to turn but his grip was so tight that there was no chance of that happening.

"Stop squirming." James stated in a groggy tone. I laughed quietly.

"Let me turn around, will you?" I joked. His grip just pulled my back closer to his chest.

"Go back to sleep." he muttered. I reached out and pulled the blanket tighter over us.

"Jamie, your parents will be mad if they wake up and I'm in your room." I snickered. Still, I felt my eyes start to close a little. I wanted to sleep.

"We fell asleep snuggling. We're both fully clothed. They'll understand." he replied and Nuzzled his nose in to the side of my neck.

"Want to change the whole fully clothed thing?" I suggested. He kissed my neck.

"You know I would. But we can't." he stated. I sighed. He was right of course. Not because his parents or siblings could come in. Not because we both didn't very much want to have sex after being together for a week and not being able to. We did. The problem was mother nature and her lovely monthly gift. I got it the day after I got to the Potter household. It would be gone after tonight.

The boy was so damn understanding. I almost hated him for it. Ever the gentleman, he would never do anything that wasn't good for me. I groaned and tried once more to turn in his arms. This time, he let me. I kissed him lightly and sighed.

"You're too damn good to me. I don't deserve you." I stated. Now he seemed completely awake. He kissed me so passionately that m head felt dizzy afterwards.

"Don't ever say that. Natalya, don't you ever say that. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve someone, I don't deserve you. You're such a beautiful, amazing, and genuine person. I could never ask for more." he whispered. My eyes brimmed with tears and I fought against them.

"No. Jamie, no. You're so considerate. So gentlemanly. So passionate. And so damn sexy. I could never imagine what my life would be like with out you. Merlin, I'm so happy I found you. I don't know how I would survive with out you by my side." I whispered back and kissed him firmly on the lips. He smiled down at me.

"How did I get so lucky?" he questioned. I smiled.

"How did I?" I retorted. He kissed me quickly.

"I love you, so much." he stated. My smiled widened the slightest bit.

"I love you too." I said. He kissed my forehead and without further conversation, we both fell back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mum! James and Natalya are sleeping together!" was the words that woke me up. I shot up and realized that James was nowhere to be seen. I looked down and realized I was in my clothes from yesterday, except now they were ruffled from sleep. I jumped out of James' bed and ran to where the sound was coming from.

"James Sirius Potter! Albus Severus Potter! Stop it right now!" came Ginny's loud voice. I winced and sped up my pace downstairs. When I came to the first floor living room I saw James and Albus wrestling on the ground. Albus swinging at his brother and James swinging back. I gasped and ran over to where Lily and Ginny were standing.

"What's going on?" I nearly yelled. Lily looked at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't hear any of that huge argument?" she questioned. I shook my head. "Man, you really are a deep sleeper." she stated. I rolled my eyes but put my hands on my hips expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about or not?" I asked. She sighed.

"Albus and I were sitting at the table waiting for you two to come down for breakfast. When James walked in in his clothes from last night Al made a comment. James told him to bugger off. Albus said 'it's not my fault you don't know proper hygiene'. I guess James wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Next thing you know James calls to mum and says 'Albus broke your vase in the living room last Christmas'.

Albus freaked because we were all supposed to keep that a secret. Then he told mum that James was the one who had brought the squirrel inside the day after your birthday that destroyed my parents room. James retorted by telling mum that Albus busted dad's broom while he was showing it off to Scorpious.

And then Albus replied that you and James are sleeping together. James lunged for Al and chaos ensued from there. And now they're wrestling on the ground. There, you're caught up." she finished and sucked in a huge breath. I looked from one boy to the other and did the only thing I could. I slapped my palm to my forehead and sank to the floor.

"BOYS!" came a booming voice from the front door. Ginny, Lily, and I jumped. Albus and James stopped moving. Albus was pinned to the floor under James. James rolled off of his brother and they both sat up with frightened expressions on their faces. I couldn't lie, I was scared too!

I had never heard Harry raise his voice to any of them. He was always the diplomatic one. He was always level-headed and calm. I stood up quickly and moved a tad bit closer to Lily's side. She seemed to have the same idea and we put our arms around each other.

"Harry, dear?" Ginny looked at her husband with a shocked expression. He looked at his sons and then to his wife.

"What happened?" he asked. Albus and James went off, one trying to yell over the other, trying to explain. Harry gave them a very angry look and they both silenced. He turned to look at Ginny. Ginny looked to Lily with a raised eyebrow. I nudged her a little.

She explained the story the same way she had to me except now she added in what her mother had yelled and when I appeared. Harry nodded and looked back to his two sons. He seemed a lot calmer which made all of us feel a bit better.

"Albus, you should have told me about my broom. And you should have told your mother about her vase." he stated. Albus nodded mutely. Harry turned to James. "No more animals in the house unless they're supposed to be domestic pets, understand?" he raised an eyebrow. James nodded. Both of them stood up.

"Sorry." they said together.

"Good, now apologize to each other." their father seemed so used to this kind of behavior.

"Sorry James." Albus said at the same time James said "Sorry Al." Harry nodded.

"Now apologize to your mother and the girls for scaring them." he demanded. The boys turned to us.

"Sorry." they said. Ginny nodded and walked over to Harry. I waved my hand nonchalantly as Lily smiled.

"It's okay." we said together. We looked at each other and laughed. Harry smiled at us.

"No broom riding for you boys the rest of the holiday." Harry stated. Both boys looked extremely dejected but nodded.

"Go eat breakfast." Ginny said. Albus and Lily rushed out. James came over to me and took my hand. Just as we were leaving the living room to go in to the kitchen, Ginny spoke again. "Can we talk to you two for a moment?" she questioned.

James and, reluctantly, myself, went and sat down. I sat in his lap as he occupied the arm chair. He pulled me close by wrapping his arms around my waist. His hands rested on my hip as I sat sideway. Ginny smiled at us as her and Harry sat down on the couch near us.

"So obviously," Ginny started, "my plan to put you in separate rooms that don't connect didn't really work out." I felt a deep red blush creep across my cheeks.

"Mum, we, oh Merlin, I can't believe I'm telling my own mother this!" James took one hand of my hip and ran it through his ever-messy hair. "We haven't slept together since she's been here. I mean, we've fallen asleep together but not, you know," James sighed exasperatedly. "Merlin this is difficult." he groaned.

The entire time he had been talking my blush had been growing more deep. Harry chuckled and I felt like I wanted to curl up in to a ball and die. James looked at his father like he was crazy.

"It's sad to say but I trust you James. I know you wouldn't lie to us." he laughed. Yup, curl up in a ball and die.

"So, um, when did you two.." Ginny trailed off. I groaned and turned to hide my face in James' chest. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Um, the day before school went on break." James stated. He rubbed my back lightly as I turned an even brighter shade of red, if that were possible.

"Natalya? Dear?" came Ginny's voice. I turned my head sideways and saw that she was smiling at me. I faced her fully. James rested his head in between my shoulder blades. He had taken his turn answering questions. It was my turn. "If you don't mind, when was the last?" she asked. I took a large swallow of air.

"Er, the night of my birthday." I replied. Her eyebrows seemed to shoot in to her hair line. She turned to look at Harry and he laughed. She mouthed something to him that I couldn't quite make out.

"Alright," she said in a resigned voice, "you can take the guest room. Just," she looked at Harry and smiled, "make sure you're not up all hours of the night." she laughed. My eyes widened at her inuendo. James' head appeared on my shoulder.

"Seriously?" he asked. Harry nodded. James beamed at his parents.

"Well, I'm starved, come on Gin. Let's go eat breakfast." Harry pulled his wife to her feet and they left the room. I turned so that I was sitting sideways again.

"I can't believe we just had that conversation with your parents." I said with a half hearted laugh. My eyes widened and I looked at him. I repeated my earlier statement. He laughed and kissed me.

"Me either. But we did. And now your back in the guest room." he smirked. I thought about that for a minute and smiled.

"I suppose that room's going to need silencing charms. Lots of them." I giggled and kissed his nose. He chuckled.

"I suppose so." he laughed with me. He stood up and placed me gently on the ground. "Come on, I'm hungry." he stated. I nodded in eager agreement and we went off to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had just finished moving all of my things in to the guest room and putting up the permanent silencing charms when James walked in to the room. He smiled and went to sit on the bed. He laid back, head on the pillows.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you today." he smirked. I placed my wand on my bedside table and sat down next to him. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Jamie, you didn't see me for two hours. It's not that big of a deal." I stated. That was a complete lie. I wanted to be as close to James as possible. But he didn't need to know that those two hours that he was out shopping with his mother were two hours too long.

"Two hours too long if you ask me." he replied and made a grab for my waist, trying to pull me in for a kiss. I moved and he wound up grabbing thin air. Was it the fact that we had known each other since forever or the fact that we were so freaking close that he could read my mind? Either way, I had to take a shower and I had to take one soon.

I stood up and reached for a sports bra and a pair of tight sweatpants that I could wear to bed. James sat up and raised an eyebrow at me. I began to move toward the bathroom and heard him chuckle.

"Nat, you do know you can change in front of me, right?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised. I rolled my eyes again.

"I have to take a shower James." I stated. With that I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I ran the hot water and then a little bit of cold. I undressed and stepped under the scolding hot spray. After about five minutes I heard the bathroom door open and moved the glass door open slightly. James smiled happily at me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a cocky grin. What happened to my always-the-gentleman boyfriend? He had seemingly disappeared since I got here. Not that I was complaining. I liked when James was like this. Taking the lead. But it was just, weird... I decided to give him a little bit of a shock.

"Um, yeah. I kind of would. I'll be done In a second. Can you wait?" I feigned innocence. I knew exactly what he was fishing for in his invitation. He looked at me seriously. I snickered and he groaned.

"I hate you." he said as he pulled his t-shirt off. I licked my lips as I looked over his well chiseled chest. He smirked and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling those off as well.

"I can tell. You're taking this painfully slow." I joked. He finally took off his boxers and stepped in to the shower with me. He closed the glass door behind him.

The shower was a simple box. A nice square shape. There was tile on three walls while the fourth side was the glass door. To be honest, the shower was meant to only fit one. James and I in there together was a tight squeeze.

He pressed me up against the wall opposite of the door. He kissed down my neck as he picked my legs up. I wrapped them around his waist and tipped my head back as far as I could. He ground his, er, little problem, as I had taken to so eloquently calling it, against me. Our hips grinding together.

I lifted his lips up to mine and kissed him hungrily. Merlin, after a month of not being able to do this...ah! I just could help it. We really had to do this more than once a month! Honestly!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Natalya." Lily said from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and looked myself over. I was wearing the same outfit I had worn for my sister's wedding reception. We were all going out for Lily's birthday. Scorpious appeared by her side and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Those two had been simply inseparable since the start of summer. It seemed that every day after breakfast, Scorpious would come over or they would go out, and she would be back before dinner. The two were adorable together. There was just one thing I had to do before I could throughly be happy with the two of them together.

"Hey Scor, can I talk to you for a minute?" I questioned as I put on my pair of pumps. He looked between Lily and I. He nodded. Lily left in a bit of a huff and Scorpious closed the door behind him.

"I've already talked to Al and James. I know if I do anything to her then you'll all kill me." he stated in a put out tone. I smirked over at him.

"Oh my dear little Scor, I won't kill you." I said with a smile.

"You...won't?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and stood up. With my pumps on, I came up to James' forehead with the top of my head. With Scorpious I came just slightly below eye-level.

"No silly boy. Her brothers will get to you after me so why ruin their fun right? No, you hurt her and I will castrate you, is that clear?" I smiled my sweetest smile. He backed up a step.

"You know, you may be shorter than me but you scare the crap out of me way more than Al and James combined." he stated and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll be sure to tell them." I snickered. He looked like he had seen a vicious dragon breathing fire at him.

"Oh Merlin, please don't do that. They'll be trying to scare me more than necessary." he pled. I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll only tell them that if you hurt her." I smirked. He gave me a once over and turned to walk out of my door.

"Still bloody frightening." he muttered. I smiled and adjust my muffin necklace so that the clasp was behind my neck. There was a knock on the door and in walked James.

"Damn straight I am." he muttered as he looked back at Scorpious. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He was referring to me muffin." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would he think you're frightening? You're like, the most harmless thing on the planet." he joked as he leaned in for a kiss. I pulled back, pouting slightly. "Natalya, if You keep pulling away when I try to kiss you, this relationship won't be very successful." he scolded.

"Jamie, we did plenty of kissing in the shower yesterday, and last night, and this morning, and after lunch..." I trailed off with a smirk. He leaned down to kiss me again but I pulled back just as I had before.

"Natie." he groaned and rested his forehead against mine.

"You don't think I'm frightening?" I whimpered with a pout. He sighed.

"That's what this is about?" he asked. He tried to kiss me again and got the same response as before. "Love, you're not frightening. Intimidating maybe, but not frightening." he stated. I pursed my lips, thinking over his answer. He took advantage and kissed me quickly.

"I guess I can live with intimidating." I stated and kissed him again. One of his hands went to the back of my neck and the other went to the small of my back. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly. I groaned and pulled away. "Lily will kill us if we make everyone late for dinner reservations." I stated. He sighed.

"I guess you're right." he replied. He pulled me close to his side and we left to go to dinner for Lily's birthday.

**A/N: I know I update a bit early but I go back to school on Tuesday *sniffle* so I wanted to get as much as I could up before then. Anywhos, you guys should be happy about that right? Okay, so please please please, if you have favorited or put this story on alert but have not reviewed, please review! They make me so happy! And they truly encourage me to write! And to those who do review, thank you! Oh, and if any of you have stories you want me to read, tell me! One reviewer, miZaru667 did and I adore her story to pieces as said earlier!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to rainingrainbowfroggies64, MiZaru667, Yani, and SkyeElf. Yani and MiZaru667 have two very amazing Sirius Black and OC stories. I cried at Yani's last update of Maurader Meets Girl and nearly died of sadness for Sirius when I read MiZaru667's last update of The Healer! Just amazing! Both of them! **

I couldn't believe that tomorrow we would be going back to Hogwarts for our final year. It made me think how fast time really went by. James and I had decided that even though we both loved our families dearly, we wanted to stay at the school for Christmas. I sat up in bed and saw that there was a note on my dresser.

Cautiously, I picked up the note. After a month with James and Albus, I realized that the duo brought out the worst in each other. Albus and Scorpious were constantly pulling pranks trying to out do James' prankster ways. There had been a note on the table one morning. Lily and I had flipped a coin to see who would open it.

Lily lost. Let's just say that Scorpious was apologizing profusely for the rest of the day for Lily's bright green hair. He told her he thought it looked nice on her and she had slapped him. I told her it look nice and she burst in to tears. She loved her red hair. Said she got it from her grandmother Lily. I had seen the pictures. I knew that.

I opened the note and saw that it was just that. A simple note.

Natalya,

Angel, I know you thought this was a prank when you first saw it. I assure you that it's not! Obviously! I want you to come to the address at the bottom of this note. You may freak out when you find out why I brought you to said address, but I know you'll just love it when you get used to the idea. If you haven't figured out the surprise yet, I have one question. Do you know me at all?

Love,

James

P. S. The address is 2152 Crescent Court.

I read the note over once, twice, three times. No, he couldn't...well, maybe he could? I read the paper for a fourth time and placed the note back on the nightstand. I did know James. I knew him very well. And knowing James as well as I did, I knew what he was planning. He wanted us to move in together.

I swallowed and looked around my room. I ran over to my trunk and riffled through my clothes. I pulled on a pair of form fitting jeans and a tight electric blue t-shirt. I slipped on my trainers and reached for the note. I pictured the address in my head and turned on the spot.

After a very uncomfortable squeezing feeling, I opened my eyes and saw what seemed to be a rather large condo. I smiled as I saw James leaning on the rail of the front porch. His back was still to mine so I took the chance to look around. The place was gorgeous outside. A small maple leaf tree sat in the middle of the left side of a small front yard. The sidewalk separated the two halves of lawn.

The other half was pure green grass. A flowerbed up against the the porch. I walked up the sidewalk and up the three steps on to the porch. There was a hanging swing on the left, and a door in the middle. Two semi-large windows on either side. I smiled and stepped in front of James.

"I love this place Jamie." I stated. He grinned and moved forward to wrap me in his arms.

"You know why you're here, right?" he asked. I nodded and bit my lip, trying to hide a smile. "So, do you think we're ready to move in together? I mean, I bought the place outright so we can move in whenever you want. Or, uh, if you don't, then," I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"Well, I think that living together is the next logical step for us. Plus, you always want to know what someone is like before you get engaged or marry them or, I should just shut up. You're going to be different without your family around all the time. It should be interesting." I laughed. He kissed me and then turned us so we were both facing the front door.

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the house." he said, and so we did. The first floor consisted of the living room, the kitchen, the dinning room, a half bath, and a study right off of the living room. The upstairs had a master bedroom with an attached bathroom, a full bathroom, and two guest bedrooms.

The kitchen was probably my favorite part of the house. Most of the appliances were stainless steel. The room had black marble counters and clean white cabinets. The floor was black and white checkered tile. It was one of the biggest rooms. I always wanted a big kitchen.

The dinning room was attached to the kitchen. A simple wooden table with eight chairs. Three on each side and one at the heads. If you went out of the sliding doors in to the dinning room, you came to the hallway that lead down the length of the house. It attached to the kitchen at he end. If you walked past the kitchen door, the half bath was off on the left.

Walking toward the front of the house, the living room consumed the whole front of the house. It was rather spacious and I couldn't help but think there was an extension charm on the house. On the left side of the living room was a door that lead to the study. Ceiling to floor bookshelves packed with every book imaginable. A large wooden desk sat toward the middle. I comfy leather chair was behind the desk while two less comfy looking chairs faced the front of the desk.

Upstairs, the guest rooms both had queen size beds, nightstands, and dressers. One room was themed in silver and lavender while the other was themed with red and gold. James loved the latter, I adored the former. The absolute best part of the upstairs was the master bedroom. Mine and James room. A thrill shot through me at the thought.

The room was huge. The color scheme being white and sky blue. There was a king size bed against the north wall opposite of the door. It was a canopy bed. Light white curtains hung loosely on the bars. The sheets and comforter and were all sky blue while the pillows were a combination of both colors.

Next to the bed on either side were a set of white wood nightstands. Along the west wall, which faced the street, was a tall white wooden dresser. I was sensing a theme! I turned to look at the east wall and saw a rather large walk in closet. A door next to it led to the master bathroom.

In the bathroom was a jacuzzi bath tub that could fit at least seven people. There was a standing shower much like the one in the bathroom in the Potter household. Only this one was a bit bigger. It could probably fit two people. There was a set of two sinks with a mirror along the wall they were against.

All in all, the entire house was gorgeous. James and I sat on a small chest at the end of the bed. I couldn't believe he had bought this place!

"I love this place." I said, taking his hands in mine. He smiled and kissed me.

"So, do you want to move in with me?" he questioned. He seemed so calm. However, there was a slight twinkle in his eye. A twinkle that I had come to know as hope.

"Of course." I said without hesitation. He grinned from ear to ear. He put a hand behind my neck and one on my hip. He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss made me dizzy. We both pulled back after the need for oxygen was too great to bare.

"Merlin, I love you." I stated. James smirked.

"I'm James." he replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, my middle name is Sirius."

"You're such a pain."

"But you love me enough to move in with me."

"Shut up and tell me you love me."

"How's that possible?"

"James!"

"See, now you've got it."

I growled angrily and he chuckled. He moved to kiss me again. I put my hand to his lips and shoved his face away.

"Bugger off you sodding idiot." I spat and stood up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so I was sitting next to him again.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You didn't say I love you back." I replied in a hurt voice. He sighed and pulled me close to his side.

"Love," he started. I was already ready to forgive him. He only called me love when he was upset. My heart seemed to melt every time he said that. "it should simply be implied. I love you more then I truly should. Never doubt that." he put one finger under my chin and lifted my lips to his. He was so, ugh, perfect!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We will see you on all the major holidays, mother. I promise. We have to go." James stated as he hugged his mother for a final time. She let out a loud sob and Harry hugged her to his side.

The two of us made our way on to the train and found an empty compartment toward the back. We sat next to each other by the window. Within minutes Alice and Garret had joined us. They were now officially a couple. We chattered about our summers.

Alice squealed when I told her that James and I decided to move in together. She squealed even louder when she saw the promise ring. Of course, she thought it was an engagement ring. I laughed out loud.

Sooner than I would have liked, we were at the school. As we sat in the carriages taking us up to the school, I looked up to the night sky and sighed. One year left. One boring, uneventful, painstakingly long, year.

**A/N: I know I went in to a lot of detail on the house but I wanted to make sure it gave a vivid picture. Anywhos, thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! It all makes my day! Please please please review!**

**~Cat~**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. 11th, Yani (go read her fantabulous story! You know you want to), MiZaru667 (her story is fabulous too! You must read it), and SkyeElf. All of you are amazing and I love you!**

"Oh shut up James! You're such a bloody hypocrite!"

"Me? ME? How am I a hypocrite Natalya? He hugged you!"

"No he didn't! He grabbed me from behind!"

"I saw you hug him back!"

"You're obviously bloody blind! Besides, I SAW you flirting with Sapphire Brown!"

"She dropped her books! For Merlin's sake Natalya! Get a grip!" James screamed at me. I flinched but only slightly. Not enough for him to notice.

"That's the biggest bull and cock story I've ever heard! She giggled! GIGGLED! You said something funny because you were flirting and she giggled and tossed her hair! Don't you listen to your uncle Ron? She's a desperate flirt just like her mother." I spat and went to stomp up the stairs. I was only about half way up to my dorm when the stairs gave a loud creak.

Suddenly, they turned in to a slide. I cursed Godric Gryffindor for placing that bloody enchantment on the steps. I growled angrily as I plopped to a stop at James' feet.

"Stop running away before we're done talking!" James glared at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the ground. When I stood, there was only a centimeter of space between James and myself. The entire common room was watching us. Like I cared. I would fight in front of the minister of magic himself and not give a damn.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I'm done talking to you! Was the stomping away not enough to show you that?" I screamed at him. He glared at me so viciously that I thought I was going to melt in to nothingness.

"You're such a child! You know who stomps away and throws a tantrum when things don't go there way? A bloody five year old Natalya!" he shouted. I worked my jaw from side to side.

"I hate you." I said finally. He looked murderous.

"Good! I'm glad! I hate you too!" he spat. Then, without any warning or pre-meditation, our lips collided. It was a searing kissed filled with all the anger both of us had. Unlike when Brett had kissed me while we were fighting, I didn't want to pull away and beat James within an inch of his life. I just wanted to kiss him more. We pulled apart after a few minutes and just stared at each other.

"Love," he started but I cut across him.

"Please, don't say that word. I can't handle you being so upset as to use that word. Call me anything but love." I pled. But the fiery anger in my heart was already dying down. I could never stay made at him. His eyes softened and he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned in to it and closed my eyes.

"Natalya, please." he whispered. A single tear slide down my cheek through my lashes.

"I SAW you Jamie." I whispered back in a choked voice. His other hand came up to my other cheek. I opened my eyes but they were blurry due to the tears that filled them.

"Natalya, I swear on my life. She may have been flirting with me but if she was I didn't notice. I was just being nice. Besides," he suddenly pulled his hands away and crossed his arms over his chest, "you're the one who got kissed by another guy." I narrowed my blurry eyes.

"He kissed my cheek James. For Merlin's sake. If he had even attempted to kiss me on the lips I would have punch him." I stated angrily. He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked. I had a sudden sense of deja vu. No, I was not Brett! I would not cheat on my boyfriend. It wasn't happening.

"Go get the bloody veritaserum! Get it!" I yelled as more tears spilled over. Soon enough, I was sobbing.

"Natalya you're so overdramatic! I swear..." James began to shout.

"JAMES! STOP IT!" Lily yelled. Her, Dani, and Bridget had all just come in through the portrait hole. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. Bridget smacked the back of James' head and hugged my other side. Dani stood next to Bridget, glaring at him. "Can't you see she's not lying you moron?" Lily seethed as I continued to sob. Maybe she had been there longer than I thought. James stuttered and looked at the four of us.

"What are you all staring at? Disperse! Get out of here!" Dani yelled. It was late enough that everyone left to go to their dorms. All the girls squeezed past me. Well, all but four. Alice stood next to Lily and was giving James the same death glare as Dani. I knew I was being so stupid and irrational, but it hurt me that he would even question if I was lying. I slid down to the ground with the help of Lily and Bridget as they kept their arms around me.

"You're such a git." Alice sniffed as she got down on the ground with the rest of us. My throat felt raw and I looked up at him.

"Get out of here." I breathed. He looked at me with sad eyes. I blinked furiously at my tears. "Was I not clear? I said GET OUT!" I nearly yelled.

"No." he stated, "Natalya, I can't leave you while your like this. Please, this is breaking my heart." he whispered.

"Oh, since when did you get one of those?" I spat. My eyes widened as his gaze hardened and he turned to leave. I hadn't meant that. I was just so angry. He was already beginning to climb the staircase and had just left my sight when I sprung to my feet and chased after him. "James! Jamie! Please wait!" I huffed as I ran up the stairs.

He was only half way up when I caught up to him. I gripped his wrist and pulled myself the rest of the way to him. I flung my arms around his torso and clung to him like I would die if I didn't. I was a koala and he was my tree! My face was buried in his chest.

"Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean that muffin. I swear. I didn't mean any nasty stuff I said. I'm so so so so sorry! I don't know what I'd do without you. You can't hate me. You just can't. I love you!" I cried in to his chest. After what felt like an eternity his arms circled around me and crushed me to him.

"I could never hate you Natalya. And I should have just believed you. I don't know why I even thought that you would hug the filth that cheated on you. You wouldn't go near him if someone paid you. I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you too." he said in to my ruffled brunette hair. I shook my head against his chest but kept quiet. After a bit more making up, we both decided that we should go to bed.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder as the two of us walked up to our dorm. Lily, Dani, and Bridget had gone up ahead of us. I looked at her to see she was smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She burst out laughing.

"You know, you and James-ie-poo would have great angry sex." she giggled. My eyes widened as I did a double take.

"You're crazy." I stated as I felt her forehead. She giggled a little more.

"No, I'm serious. Did you hear the wolf-whistles when you and him kissed while you were fighting. Merlin, you guys were oozing passion. I'm surprised no one has ever told you that before." she stated as we reached our dorm door. I looked her up and down with narrowed eyes.

"No one has ever been as drunk as you around me." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. She giggled again and I had the sudden realization that this is what I was like when I was drunk at the reception. I was happy I was dating such a gentleman. I walked her in to the dorm and placed her on her bed.

"It's still true!" she nearly screamed. I shushed her and started to get changed.

"Tell me when you're sober." I rolled my eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James grabbed my arm in a sudden jerking movement and pulled me in to a broom closet, casting a Muffliato behind him. I glared at him as I put as much space between us as possible. He leaned against the wall opposite me. Yes, we were going to be spending our free period in the broom closet. But not for the reasons of most couples.

"Tell her to stop or I WILL!" I growled. He rolled his eyes. Sapphire Brown was the definition of flirty. For some reason unknown to any of us, she had her mother's maiden name. We were all told her mom wasn't married when she had Sapphire so she never got her father's last name. Every time I saw her she was trying to sink her ugly little manicured claws in to James.

"Natalya, she's harmless. Honestly, so the girl flirts with me? Big deal. It's not like I pay it any mind." he responded easily. How could he treat this like it was nothing? The girl was unbearable!

"It is a big deal James! Everyone is spreading rumors saying you're going to...break up with me." I shouted, thanking Merlin for silencing charms.

"I'm not breaking up with you? Am I? So obviously those rumors are false. Stop believing so much gossip." he shouted back. I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? You had no problem breaking up with Lindsey!" I yelled. My voice echoed ten fold in the tiny space. I realized that I had compared myself with Lindsey.

"Because she was a bloody nuisance! Then again, you are becoming just as possessive." he screamed. My blood was boiling. I closed the gap between us, which was only about a foot, and stuck my index finger in his face.

"Take that back!" I seethed. He rolled his eyes and slapped my hand away.

"No." he stated defiantly. So, instead of doing the logical thing and continuing to fight like most people would expect, our lips collided once more. It was a frenzy of heat and passion. He placed his hands on my hips and backed us up in to the wall behind me. As his hands slid down to my arse, I jumped up slightly, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Don't you dare," I kissed him, "compare me to that," another kiss, "Little prat." I finished. He began to grind his hips in to mine as I moved to take off his robes. Once they were off I began working on his tie.

"Sapphire is nothing to me." he stated and he unclipped my bra from beneath my shirt.

"Well then tell her to leave you alone." I shouted as he pulled my shirt off along with my bra. I felt the cold walls of the closet on my back but couldn't care less. He kissed fervently down my neck.

"Don't tell me what to do." he stated. I finally got his shirt off and started working on his belt. When that was done it was easy to get him out of his slacks and boxers. His hands went up my skirt, feeling their way to the waistband of my knickers.

"She's coming between us." I responded as I shifted so his fingers found them sooner. He pushed my skirt up so it bunched around my stomach and tore off my knickers. "James! Those were my favorite pair!" I moaned.

"We'll fix them later." he stated and took the first plunge almost immediately. It wasn't like all my other times with James. This was rough and riddled with a new kind of passion. It only took a couple minutes to reach sheer bliss. He was pounding away and I was panting. I screamed out his name and he placed his mouth back over mine.

"Oh my god. Alice was so right! Woah, did I just say that?" I continued to pant. The sentence came out more like: "Oh-my god- Alice- was- so right- woah- did I-just-say that?" James leaned his forehead against mine. We were both sweating and sticky but reaching that pure bliss was still fantastic.

"What was she right about?" Jamie inquired, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled.

"About us having great angry sex." I laughed. He seemed to soak that in for a minute and then burst out laughing with me. We sunk to the ground and he pulled me on to his lap. I picked up my torn knickers and sighed. "Jamie, fix them." I groaned. He reached and pulled his wand out of his robes and mended them. I smiled and kissed him.

"No more jealousy, okay? You're the only girl I'll ever think of like that." he questioned. I nodded and began to pull my clothes back on. When we were both fully dressed I looked him up and down. I reached my hands up and began to straighten his tie.

"You're always such a mess with this thing." I joked. He chuckled and swatted my hands away.

"Leave it be. If my tie is straight people will think I've gone off the deep end of insanity." he moved the tie so it was askew again. I pursed my lips and reached for the tie once more.

"Well then you can explain how your girlfriend hates things not being neat and that she fixed your tie." I stated as I smoothed his shirt collar. Why was it that dressing the guy was somehow just as sexy as undressing him? He grumbled and loosened the tie.

"I hate this bloody thing." he stated. I rolled my eyes. Once we were both throughly presentable, he opened the broom closet door and looked out. He grasped my hand and pulled me out with him. His arm wrapped around my waist and I grabbed that hand in mine. We began walking to the Great Hall for lunch. "Alice was right." he said with a large smile. I smirked and hip checked him.

"We have Quidditch trials tomorrow. We're stating the obvious because?" I inquired, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the arse." he replied. I snickered but kissed his cheek.

"It only makes sense. I'm a pain in the arse, you have a nice arse. It all works out." I grinned as we moved through the huge doors in to the Great Hall. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he stated as we got to our spots at the Gryffindor table. He kissed my lips softly. We both sat down.

"I love you more." I whispered and kissed him with equal tenderness. We both turned to our sandwiches and Alice smiled at us across the table.

"Were you guys not fighting only twenty minutes ago? What happened? Why so lovey dovey?" she asked. I beamed happily at her.

"Let's just say, you were right." I laughed and winked suggestively. She smirked and took a sip of her drink.

"I told you. Sober or drunk, I can tell." she laughed. I laughed with her. She had only told me that all morning and then followed with 'now that I'm not tipsy, do you believe me?'. I was happy that she didn't have a hangover. I knew I sure had a hell of one the day after my sister's wedding. I hadn't touched firewhiskey since. James did a spit take and we both stared at him.

"Since when does Alice Longbottom get drunk?" he asked with his eyebrows in his hairline. Alice rolled her eyes but I pondered that for a moment.

"No, seriously Ally. When DID that start happening?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down in to her drink like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Alice?" I asked again in a stern voice.

"About the time I started going out with Garett. But it's totally fine. I mean, it's not like I do it all the time." she muttered as she stared down at her food. My eyes narrowed slightly as I saw Garett walking in.

"Ally, don't let him pressure you in to drinking. It's not healthy. Speaking of drinking, where's the massive hangover you should have?" I rushed through my words as her boyfriend started to chat with someone at the end of the table. She looked up guiltily.

"I got a potion for it." she stated and took another sip of her drink just as Garett sat down next to her.

"Don't think I didn't notice you didn't respond to her first statement." James stated blatantly, looking at his plate. Garett raised an eyebrow but Alice just shook her head. I looked between all three of them and then placed my head on James shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ally. What did you say?" I asked. James caught my eye and his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. We had an entire silent conversation with our eyes in a span of two seconds. He knew I was protecting her from questioning by her boyfriend but I would bring up the subject later when I got her alone.

"Oh, just wanted to know if you understood anything that Filtwick said in Charms today?" she tilted her head to the side. I was happy she had caught on.

"Um, yeah. We can go over it in the library tonight if you want?" I offered. However, it was more of a demand with the look I sent her after Garett looked away with disinterest.

"Yeah, that'd be great." she nodded. I sipped my pumpkin juice and rested my head back on James shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James and I walked to the Quidditch pitch, hand in hand. He drew invisible patterns on the back of my hand with his thumb. I held my new broom that I had gotten from my father close to me. They hadn't shown up at the platform on September first. They were still going to be in France for a week. I missed my father terribly.

"So how did your little, er...talk, with Alice go?" he asked me as we walked. I sighed.

"She's completely insistent that there is nothing wrong. She just started to drink more when she started going out with Garett because it was summer and she is convinced she started on her own. But, come on, Alice Longbottom is the most innocent girl I know when it comes to drinking. Before Garett, she could just barely handle a butterbeer.

I asked her how much she drank on Thursday night. Do you know what she said? She said about five butterbeers and four shots of firewhiskey. Jamie, I'm worried about her. Do you think we should tell your uncle Neville?" I asked as my mind ran twenty billion miles a minute. He pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know, love. She's obviously having some issue that she won't own up to. On one hand, if we tell my uncle, he'll make sure she never gets the chance to go near alcohol again unless it's under strict supervision. On the other hand, she would never talk to you or me again. She would officially hate both of us. I think I need to talk to Garett." he finished as we arrived just outside of the pitch. I nodded.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE OUR LITTLE SISTER?" Albus shouted, appearing out of nowhere. My eyes widened as I saw him fuming. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Albus, what happened?" I asked at the same time James muttered, "Of course she has to start stuff before practice." I elbowed him in the ribs and he shot me a hurt look. I pursed my lips and looked at him knowingly. He sighed and leaned against the outside wall to the pitch.

"She told me she's in love with Scorpious! Can you believe that?" he said in a strangled voice. I sighed and pat his shoulder.

"Albus, I think you have over-protective brother syndrome. You'll have to get over that. He's sixteen, she's fourteen. You don't know if they're truly in love or not." I stated. Albus stared at me desperately.

"But what if they're not and they only think they are and then one leaves the other broken hearted? What do I do then?" he asked in a worried tone. I frowned slightly and sighed.

"You can't go through life expecting the worst. Especially when it comes to love," I glanced at James and saw him smiling at me, "you simply have to let Lily and Scorpious be. Nothing is set in stone. Expect a happy medium. They're happy for the time being. That should be good for you for now. Live in the moment Albus. LOVE is an in the moment emotion." I stated, feeling a bit like a therapist. He nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Natalya. You'd be a great therapist." he joked and left to go to the field. Okay, now I was completely convinced that the Potters had wicked magic mind reading powers. They just had to. James came over to me and wrapped both arms around me from behind.

"I really appreciate that." he whispered in my ear as he kissed right under my earlobe. I sighed and leaned in to him.

"Appreciate what?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about but his hit breath just felt so good fanning across my neck. He chuckled.

"You caring for my siblings the way you do. Every girl I've been with hasn't given a rat's arse about them. You're so amazing. I'm so glad you're finally mine." he sighed and tingled went down my spine. He nibbled lightly at my earlobe and I let out a tiny groan.

"Come on, it's like, seven in the morning. Can't we just wait until tonight to do trials. I bet you and I could come up with a thing or two to do." I stated as I pushed myself as close to him as I could. He chuckled.

"Tempting. Very tempting, but I booked the pitch from seven to ten. We have to get in there and we have our two beaters, being myself and Garett. We have our keeper, though I think she could use a little healthy competition." he laughed.

"Bite me." I scowled. He kissed my cheek.

"Love to. Anyway, we have Al as our seeker. So we really only need two chasers. The other two graduated last year." he stated. I nodded and turned in the circle of his arms.

"So, since Al is going to be captain next year, he can do trials. Then we can have a little fun." I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his nose. He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Natalya." he said in a exasperated way. I sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. Later then?" I asked. He smirked.

"Of course angel." my heart beat just the tiniest bit faster. He hadn't called me angel since two weeks ago on our first night at Hogwarts. I smiled happily.

"Oi! Get a room!" Garett called with a laugh. I scrunched my nose at the sight of him. I knew it was his fault that Ally was drinking like she was. I just had to figure out what he was doing. I kissed James full on the mouth and then turned to go in to the pitch.

"See you in there muffin." I smiled but it was strained. He nodded and then turned to Garett. Ugh!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Congrats to our two new chasers, Leah Jordan and Ash Creevey. Now, practice will begin next Tuesday out here on the pitch. We have to be prepared. The first match is against Slytherin and you all know how foul they play. We have to get in all the practice we can. That's all. Thanks everybody." James announced to the team. The other five players left the pitch just as Slytherin was coming on.

I saw Scorpious come on and waved him over. He looked at his team and then sighed. He jogged over to James and I. I smiled broadly.

"So, exchanging declarations of love with little Lily are we now?" I raised an eyebrow. That was when I saw something I never thought I would see. Scorpious blushed. I squealed happily. He looked back at the Slytherin team, who were all staring at us like they hated us with a passion. I sighed. "See you later Scor." I replied with an eye roll.

"Sorry about them." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oi! Look fellas. Scorpious has a thing for James Potter's girl!" an ignorant boy who I recognized as being a fifth year called. I narrowed my eyes.

"Angel, don't do anything irrational." James warned. I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Hey you!" I called. James sighed.

"And there she goes." he mumbled. Scorpious pat his shoulder as I stalked over to the idiot boy. I was the same height as him of not an inch taller. I prided myself on my height at the moment.

"Listen you sniveling little cockroach, and listen good." I said through gritted teeth. "If you don't leave me and my boyfriend alone and leave your captain alone I can guaranty that you will be in a world of hurt. Do you understand me? Did I make myself clear?" I hissed venomously. He backed up a step.

"Crystal." he said in a timid voice.

"Good." I said with a smile and turned to walk back to James and Scor. "They all love me. I can just tell." I laughed as I looked back at them and all of them quickly averted their eyes.

"We won't even need practice. They'll be too scared to throw a quaffle at you." James chuckled as he pulled my under his arm. I smirked.

"Great. Just lovely. Now I have a spineless team. Just fabulous." Scor joked and left to go back to trials. James and I took that as our cue to exit the pitch. Instead of going back to the castle, however, I pulled him to the Gryffindor locker room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James pulled me close to him as we sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I was currently helping Lily with a potions essay. Slowly but surely, James was moving me closer to sitting on his lap. With a final tug, I was there.

"So you just finish with why wormwood is valuable to that specific potion and you're good." I smiled at Lily. She nodded and rolled up her scroll. She thanked me. Bridget ran over with a question about Charms. As I began to answer it, James started to nip playfully at my ear. I giggled halfway through a sentence.

Bridget continued to listen, acting as if I hadn't done it at all. He moved my hair to the side and began to kiss up and down my neck. I sighed. As did Bridget but for an obviously different reason. I mouthed 'sorry' to her and she just nodded and walked away.

"That was very rude Jamie." I scolded as I flopped back so I was lying on the couch. He immediately laid on top of me but propped himself up on his elbows to support his weight. He moved to kiss down my neck again. He kissed the dip in my skin above my clavicle and I groaned.

"I wanted your attention." he said against my skin as he kissed back up my neck and started nipping at that as well. I swallowed harshly.

"Well you most certainly have it." I muttered. I threaded my fingers in to his ever-messy hair and he bit down a bit harder. "I'm going to need a lot of coverup for that." I joked as he growled. He obviously wasn't having any of that tonight.

I loved nights like tonight. Ever since two weeks ago on Friday, when we had our little scene in the broom closet, he had been like this every so often. He was, hungry, for lack of a better word. I was totally okay with that. I pulled his lips up to mine and his hands slid just slightly in to the waistband on my skirt.

"Jamie, we're in the common room." I whispered and pushed him back slightly. He growled again and went back to what he had been doing. I moaned as his hips ground in to mine. I tried to push him back again but failed miserably. "Jamie." I whimpered.

"Merlin, Natalya. Everyone went up to bed. No one is even down here." he grumbled and began to unbutton my skirt. I sighed a quick sigh of relief and pulled his lips down to mine. Well, this would be a good night.

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated since Monday. The thing is, I just went back to school and it is hell. Well, I shouldn't say hell. I love it when I'm in school because my teachers are great but my English teacher gives WAY too much homework! Totally obnoxious! Anywhos, the updates probably won't be AS frequent as they were but I will still be updating! Don't worry lovelies! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to NymphadoraLupin98, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Mrs. SiriusO. Black, Shelsinki, blackbelle, SkyeElf, kitsune-miko-witch, and miZaru667.**

I heard a giggle from the end of the corridor and glared at the sound. I knew what I was going to find when I looked up from my homework. I had just been so good about not getting jealous and here she was, still flirting it up with my boyfriend. Why was I the one being punished? Why did I have to control my temper while she just flounced about trying to steal my boyfriend? I swallowed hard and looked up.

Sure enough, there was Sapphire with her hand wrapped around James' arm. I did notice that Jamie looked uncomfortable which gave me a little bit of comfort. But come on now, who in their right mind would see a girl flirting with their boyfriend and not react to it? It certainly wasn't me. It had been so long since I had promised not to get jealous. It was October 24th. The week before our first Quidditch match.

"James!" I called out in the least irritated voice I could manage. He looked up and seemed to sigh with relief. A smile worked its way on to my face. Sapphire, however, seemed to have a very different reaction. Her grip tightened on James' arm and she glared full out at me.

"Hey angel." James greeted as he tried to get Sapphire to release him. I was now completely in front of them. I smiled wider, placing my hand on his arm just above where SHE was. She let go and I pulled him to me for a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smirked.

"Hello Sapphire." I said brightly. She glared between me and James.

"Natalya, I think you should know your boyfriend is cheating on you." she stated as she continued to glare at me. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. James' jaw nearly unhinged and he looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Oh? And who would that be with?" I asked in a cocky voice. Her glared dissapeared and she stood indignantly.

"Me." she stated. I couldn't help but laugh. In fact, I burst out in to a fit of laughter and nearly sunk to the floor. People who hadn't been watching the exchange from the beginning started watching. People who had been watching seem to think I had gone in to tears.

"Yeah! And I'm Merlin! Nice to meet you!" I laughed. James laughed whole heartedly with me. I leaned in to him for support. Sapphire looked at me evilly.

"You don't believe me?" she yelled. I shook my head and continued to laugh. I turned to walk away with James. Apparently people hated me not listening to them. She grabbed James by the front of his shirt and crushed her lips to his. He pushed her back and had a disgusted look on his face.

That was it. I tackled the girl to the ground and attempted to claw her eyes out. She slapped at me. Her hand grabbed my hair and began to yank at it. Well, two could play that game. I gripped her hair and swung a punch at her face.

"Natalya!" someone yelled as I was lifted off of her. They picked me up as if I weighed nothing. Well, it was two someones. A pair of hands grabbed each of my arms. I tried to continue to claw at her. She had been grabbed by someone too. I noticed that it was Dominic, another seventh year. He was one of our chasers. He had helped pull James off of Brett last year. Whoever it was that had grabbed me handed me over to another person who wrapped their arms tightly around my middle.

"Angel, please. Relax." James whispered. I relaxed in to his hold. Sapphire was crying. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at James.

"You're mine." I stated with a pout. He nodded and nuzzled my neck with his cold nose. I noticed the crowd dispersing. No one had even bothered to get a prefect or a teacher. I was shocked.

"I know angel. I know." he replied. He pulled me down the corridor. No one was around. He yanked me in to a broom closet, none too gently. As soon as the door was closed his lips were on mine. He grabbed my legs and placed them so they were around his waist. I pulled back slightly and he kissed down my neck.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," I started, "but," I gasped as he bit me, "why so savage all the sudden?" I asked as I threw my head back. He covered my mouth with his. Obviously I wasn't supposed to be talking. He ground his hips in to mine and I moaned in to his mouth. He pulled back a centimeter and let out a long breath. The smell of mint and fresh apples wafted in front of my nose. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. Her kissing me made me feel disgusting. I just wanted to kiss you. I'll be more gentle." he stated. I shook my head and smiled.

"No no. Don't do that." I said with a laugh. He smirked.

"You're a nut. You know that?" he joked. I shrugged. I knew he wasn't going to let me fall to the ground but my legs secured themselves a bit tighter.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I laughed. There was a sudden knock on the broom closet and we both looked at each other. James let me down and peeked his head out of the door. With a grin at something the male voice outside the door told him, he brought me out behind him.

There stood Dominic with Albus, Lily, Scorpious, Dani, Bridget, and a girl I didn't know. She was holding Albus' hand. I smirked. Lily grinned and hugged me tightly.

"So why exactly did you forget you had a wand?" Bridget joked. I bit my lip and looked guilty.

"Well, to be honest, I quite literally forgot I had one. I just wanted to physically harm the girl and that seemed the way to do it." I replied. My third years, I'm sorry, they were fourth years now, all laughed.

"You've got quite the ball of energy on you there James." Dominic smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it. Thanks for grabbing her guys." James looked thankfully at Albus and Scorpious. It suddenly registered that the voice that had yelled my name earlier was Albus. My mouth fell open.

"But...but you lifted me up like I weighed nothing. I mean, I know I'm not fat but come off it. There is no way you two picked me up!" I said in an unamused tone. Scorpious smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment Nat. You see, Scor and I just happen to be two sixteen year old boys who are physically fit. We can lift 105 pound girls if need be." Albus replied sarcastically. The girl holding his hand laughed. I pursed my lips for a moment.

"No! I will not accept that! Albie, you're always going to be the little first year I met when I came to your house for the first time. I refuse to believe that my surrogate little brother is sixteen and can pick me up." I grumbled. He rolled his eyes. Scorpious laughed outright.

"Aw, wittle Ablie-kins." he chuckled. I turned my gaze at him.

"Listen little boy. You may be taller than me but that doesn't mean anything. Considering you're around their family as much if not more than I am, you're like a little brother to me too. Neither of you are allowed to grow up." I stated firmly. They both exchanged looks and laughed.

"On three?" James asked. I raised an eyebrow but the boys nodded. "One...two...THREE!" he yelled. Albus and Scorpious ran forward. Albus grabbed one arm while Scorpious grabbed the other. James grabbed my legs and I was suddenly dangling between them.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled as they started walking down the hall. I struggled but it didn't do any good. "Guys!" I groaned. They swung me from side to side as they walked. "James! This isn't funny!" I yelled as they started walking outside.

"You're right. It's hilarious." he chuckled. I glared at him and then an idea came in to my head.

"Fine." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me. I hung limply as they continued to walk. I noticed to my dismay that they were walking toward the black lake. "Just expect revenge." I muttered.

"Woah, hold up guys." he said and Albus and Scor stopped walking. "What do you mean revenge?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said in an innocent voice. They began to move again, albeit a bit more slowly, and soon enough we were at the edge of the black lake. They began to swing me back and forth and I braced myself for the cold.

I squeaked as I hit the water. It was freezing. I got out, in my soaked robes, as fast as I could. I pulled my wand out of the dripping clothing I had on and preformed a drying spell. I still shivered from the water but I was completely dry. I glared at all of them.

"You," I said to Albus, "can expect a quaffle thrown at your head. You," I turned to Scorpious, "can expect to have a spineless team. And you," I finally turned to look at James, "aren't getting any until we're married." I got a lot of satisfaction out of his shocked face. Albus rubbed the back of his neck but laughed. Scorpious sighed. James face though, that was priceless.

"You can't be serious?" he asked. I smirked.

"No darling. That's your middle name." I replied. He gave an exasperated noise and moved toward me. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Natalya. Come on." he tried to unfold my arms but I didn't budge.

"Nope. I told you I would get revenge." I smirked and stomped away. A slight squeak to my shoes just made me more irritated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you did that." Alice snorted as I pulled my hair up in to a tight ponytail.

"Well believe it. He tried something last night and I totally shot him down. Honestly. I mean, right after Quidditch practice when I've already gotten my revenge on Al, he expects me to go back on my word." I replied. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the dorm.

"Well you're going to crack eventually. It's obvious." she stated. I rolled my eyes but continued to follow her out of the portrait hole so we could go get breakfast before the game today. First game of the season.

"Well duh. I mean, if we don't we'll both spontaneously combust or something." that received a snort from Alice. "But definitely not until the middle of this month. After all, today is the first day of November." I replied. She nodded. We arrived in the Great Hall moments later. I sat down next to James who seemed to be very on edge.

"Oh relax James." Alice stated as she sat across from me. He glared at her. I rolled my eyes. He slipped his hand in to mine. I kissed his cheek.

"It's the first game Ally. Leave him alone. He's nervous." I stated. He sighed and pulled me a bit closer on the bench. Just because I wasn't going to have sex with him doesn't mean that we couldn't kiss or act like a couple.

"What if Al gets distracted because Scor is the other seeker? What if Leah and Ash can't keep up? What if Dominic gets hurt? What if Garett doesn't swing the right way? What if YOU get hurt?" he leaned in to me. I kissed him softly.

"We'll all be fine. Al knows his job on that field and didn't forget it last year when Scorpious was the seeker. Leah and Ash are better than Dominic sometimes. Dominic played through a game last year with a broken leg. Garett never misses a bludger. We'll all do great, muffin. Relax." I replied easily. He smiled.

"What would I do without you?" he said quietly.

"Spontaneously combust." Alice snorted. I threw a piece of toast at her which only made her laugh more. James looked between the two of us with a confused look but decided it was better not to ask. When the time came, Albus, Garett, Dominic, Ash, Leah, James, and I all stood and exited the Great Hall. Once we decided it was game time, the team stuck together. That's just how it worked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I watched with a horror-struck expression as Albus did a dive straight for the ground. Most likely trying to grab the snitch. I saw something whip by and realized it had been a bludger. I tore my eyes away from Al's insane dive and watched as the bludger flew straight at James.

My heart jumped in to my throat. He narrowly dodged it. And by narrowly, I mean it ripped through the material of his scarlet robes as it passed his arm. He looked down at the thing, shrugged, and continued to watch his brother. I glared at him but turned back just in time to see Albus catch the snitch.

Everyone but the Slytherins cheered. That was it! 250 points to zero. We all landed on the ground and the team rushed Albus. Dominic and Ash lifted him up in the air as they cheered. I was happy that we had won! But I was a bit more concerned about my boyfriend.

"You idiot! You could have been killed!" I yelled as I smacked his arm. He smiled and placed his arms around me in a hug. He picked me up off the ground and twirled us in a circle. I smacked his arm and he winced. "Oh Merlin! Are you okay? Did the bludger get you?" I tried to examine his arm but he moved it out of my reach.

"I'm fine." he said easily. I tried to look at it again but he moved. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then let me see your arm James." I demanded. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." he tugged me with him to the locker room. Once we were inside, he locked the door and sat down on the bench. He pulled off the scarlet robes and as did I, and I caught sight of his arm as he pealed off his shirt. There was a medium size cut with black and blue around it but nothing seemed broken.

"Oh merlin! James!" I squeaked and ran over to him. I gently ran my fingers over the cut and he winced. "Oh muffin!" I cried and pulled my hand away as fast as I could.

"It's just a bruise Natalya. It's fine." he replied and poked at it himself. He winced again. I sighed and took one of his hands in each of mine.

"Can we please just have Madam Pumphry heal it? Please? I just don't like seeing you in pain. No matter how small." I moved close. My hands lay on his shoulders lightly. His skin was hot. I bit my lip to keep from licking them.

"I can think of a thing or two I would rather be doing." he stated, quite boldly I might add. He placed his hands on my waist just above my hips. I sighed and pulled back.

"You're not forgiven for what you did yesterday. I don't care if you are hurt. In fact, you being hurt is just another reason to say no to you." I stated confidently. He tugged me closer to him. His hands just barely going inside the hem of my shirt.

"Come on, angel. I said I was sorry. Please stop being mad at me." he pled as his thumbs began to make little circles on my bare skin. I shivered.

"I'm not mad at you, muffin. I know you're sorry. But you knew I would hold it against you. You proceeded anyway." I replied.

"How about we make a deal?" he offered, tugging me as close as he could without me being on his lap.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"You want me to get healed right?" I nodded so he continued. "Well, if you promise to let go of this whole revenge thing, I'll go get healed." his smirk grew a bit bigger.

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"Plenty fair." he replied easily.

"No. You need to get healed. It's not fair to bargain." I mumbled. However, I was already caving. The boy had much more will power than I did and I wanted him to not be in pain any longer.

"It is plenty fair. You get what you want, and I get what I want. We're compromising." he snaked his arms fully around my waist. I groaned and smacked his chest.

"You're a terrible person and I will never forgive you for this!" I stated angrily.

"Please Natie. I know it doesn't seem long to you but I'm dying here. Eight days without touching you is too long." he muttered. I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Fine." I consented. He leaned forward to kiss me but I blocked his path. "The deal was that you go get healed. Go!" I demanded. With a large, overly-dramatic sigh, he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"But when I get back?" he inquired with a tilt of his head. I rolled my eyes.

"When you get back make sure everyone is out of your dorm." I replied. He beamed at me and then raced off to the hospital wing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James tugged me up the stairs with rough tugs. Obviously my little punishment had effected him more than I thought. He opened his dormitory door and nearly pushed me inside. He cast a Muffliato and a locking charm on the door.

Before I could even blink, the two of us were laying on his bed. Him hovering just slightly over me with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I saw fireworks behind my eyes and realized that eight days was far too long. I mean, we had kissed but there seems to be something so much more behind this kiss. A deep passion that was only shown when we both knew what he intent of our time together was.

His hands snaked themselves around my waist. One hand pushed up the small of my back and the other pushed up my shoulders blades so that I was flush against him. His lips began to pick up tempo. His tongue barely brushed my lips before I sighed and let it enter my mouth. He tasted like the fresh apples and mint that I had grown so accustomed to. His hands slid up my shirt as he pressed us farther in to the mattress.

His hips began to grind in to mine and I moaned loudly. He smiled against my mouth and I couldn't help but smile too. He pulled my shirt over my head, then kissed down my neck. He kissed along the edge of my bra. Before I could even manage to attempt to take it off, it was discarded.

"Well that's no fair." I grumbled as I pulled his lips back up to mine. He leaned back, just slightly, and removed his own shirt. As I moved to undo his belt, his mouth moved from my lips to my jaw to my ear. His teeth grazed my earlobe and I moaned again, albeit a bit louder. I finally worked his belt off. He unzipped his own jeans and chucked them off to the side.

He tugged at my skirt. I lifted my bum in to the air, pressing my lower half against him as he swiftly pulled it off. His hands found their place on my arse and I slipped my hands in to the waistband of his boxers. I tugged them down. He continued his assault on me with his kisses. He moved to the other ear.

"Never again, do you understand me?" he whispered in a husky voice. I nodded numbly as I felt his index fingers loop in to the sides of my knickers. He pulled them down exceeding slow. "I can't go so long with out you. You're my everything, angel." he stated and slid in. I gasped slightly at the contact I hadn't had in eight days.

When we had started at the beginning of the summer, I thought a month of not touching him was bad. Now, a week was certainly far too long. I couldn't even imagine what a month would feel like to me now. I would probably explode as soon as he even got close. Merlin knows I wanted this as much as him.

He rocked his hips against mine, creating a rather insistent rhythm. His hands and lips were everywhere at once. I don't know how he did it but it felt utterly fantastic! An immense pressure built up in the pit of my stomach. I held on for as long as I could but it wasn't long enough. Pure bliss radiated through my body, soon followed by him. I panted erratically as he flopped down on his bed next to me. He pulled my back flush against his chest.

"I love you." I stated as I pushed myself as close to him as I could get. He sighed in to my hair.

"I love you more." he chuckled. I smirked but kept my mouth shut. Let him think as he wished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

( A/N: Okay, this is going to be exceedingly rare but I just need to do it. Tell me if you can tell the difference. You should be able to tell in the first sentence. )

I wrapped my arm securely around Natalya's waist as we walked down the steps to the Great Hall. I was more than content with the way our relationship was headed. The truth was, I was in love. People could call me foolish. They could call me immature. However, the only two opinions that mattered in our relationship was our own.

As we took our seats next to each other across from my cousin Alice and Garett, my mind drifted. I daydreamed about what this Christmas holiday would be like. It would be our first time living together. No interruptions. No nosey family members. They couldn't even get in unless we gave them a key.

I my thoughts drifted back up the steps. To the Gryffindor common room. To the boys staircase. To my dorm. Back to my bed. And finally, to the small velvet black box that was hidden under my mattress. The black velvet box that held the most delicate white gold ring forever jewelers had ever made.

And one day soon, it would be on her left ring finger.

**A/N: Well, I really hoped you all liked that chapter! I myself did enjoy writing it. Especially the end! Lol. I know my updates are pretty erratic but school literally kills me! Anywhos!**

**Okay, Yani, or Mrs. SiriusO. Black, has the most amazing Sirius and OC story ever! Just fantastic! She updates everyday and I can't get enough! Very well written and I am gushing with love right now!**

**MiZaru667 also has a fantabulous Sirius and OC fic called The Healer! It is fabulous! The way she describes her characters is stunning! And her OC is just lovely! Plus it is very well written!**

**SkyeElf has an awesome Draco and OC story! It makes me laugh when I read it! I just adore it!**

**Go read them! You know you want to! Lol. And please please please review! It means so much to me! 3 :)**


	17. Chapter 17

I felt James' arms go around my stomach and couldn't help but smile widely. He spun around in a huge circle and then placed me on the ground in front of him.

"Ready for Christmas break angel?" he inquired with a quick peck on my lips. I nodded my agreement and linked my hand with his.

"No nosy parents or siblings. Nothing to... Interrupt us." I smirked and he pulled me closer to his side.

"My thoughts exactly." he responded and patted the pocket in his robes. I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. There was no point in questioning his odd little quirks and mannerisms. He had been doing that all day. Everyone was about to leave for the train station and James and I were preparing to aparate. Lily, Dani, and Bridget charged down the stairs happily.

"We're all going to my house for the first two days, then bridget's house for the next two, and then Lily's house for the rest of vacation." Dani stated mater-o-factly to them. I watched as they traveled past us without even seeing us there. My little fourth years were so adorable. I was going to miss them so very much after I graduated. Bridget smacked Lily's hand as Lily tried to take a cookie from Dani's bag. Lily stuck her tongue out and Dani laughed and Bridget shrugged. I felt James being to play with the seam of my robes that were coming apart. I really needed to get new ones. But I was so cheap. I smacked his hand and smiled.

"If you keep trying to destroy my robes you're buying me new ones." I joked.

"Do you need new ones?" he asked in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes.

"No James. I'm fine." I said. He ignored me and stood rooted to his spot I stood there while he examined the hem he was just pulling on a thread at. He sighed and picked up one of my charred sleeves. I pulled it away and pouted. "Can we just go to our house?" I asked impatiently. James dropped my robe sleeve and a smile twitched its way on to his face. He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me close to him.

"You called it our house..." he said in a happy tone. He kissed me lightly and I groaned. I tried to press closer to him but he stepped back a bit. I sighed and took his arms off of me.

"I'll see you there." I said angrily and grabbed my suitcase, apparating quickly. I appeared in the upstairs bedroom and flopped down on the bed, burying my head under a pillow. He was either pulling me so close that there was literally no space between us or he was completely distant. It was irritating.

A couple seconds later I heard footsteps and then pressure pushed down part of the bed that my legs were on. A hand gently began to rub my back and I sighed. It wasn't fair. My resolve always collapsed before his. I was pretty sure it was due to my impatience. I could concentrate on something for hours and have no problem. But patience when it came to waiting or holding out was nonexistent. I took the pillow off of my head and turned on to my back so that I was looking at him. His face was riddled with concern.

"Love," he sighed, "tell me what's wrong. I can't help or fix it if you don't tell me." that was it. The word Love was like a trigger. I felt tears sting my eyes and sat up, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I don't get it muffin. I honestly don't. You're either so close that we have no space between us or you're so distant that I feel like you're miles away." I sniffled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry angel. I didn't realize I was doing that." he responded in a gentle tone. I sniffled again and put my head on his chest.

"That's the problem James. Don't you see? You don't even realize you're acting like that. It kills me." I stated. He put a finger under my chin and turned my face so I was looking at him.

"Please forgive me. I know I hurt you but I swear I'll make it better." he kissed me softly. The spark that I had felt the first time he kissed me was still there. I was now convinced that it would be there forever. He turned ever so slightly in his arms, linking my hands behind his neck and kissing him fully and properly.

He seemed to understand that I had forgiven him because he pulled me flush against him and kissed me passionately. He kissed me with the kind of passion that left my head feeling dizzy and my body feeling like fire was running through my veins. I smiled as he pulled back the tiniest bit.

"You wanna break in the new bed?" I asked with a grin. His own grin matched mine as he laid us both back on the bed and began to kiss down my neck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_I looked at my parents for a finale time. Margo had already left to get on the train. She had told me earlier that being seen with her first year little sister was bound to lessen her popularity and she simply couldn't risk it. I didn't really care to be honest. I was glad she had left me alone._

_I saw my mother give me a look that meant she wanted me to leave. I had gotten that look plenty of times before. Either when she wanted to screw my father or when I was being an 'unbearable brat'. My father smiled brightly and hugged me for what felt like the twentieth time. Not that I minded. I loved my daddy._

_"Have fun your first term okay? We'll see you when you get home at Christmas." he said merrily. I nodded and then rushed to get on the train. The sooner I got on the train was the sooner I would be far far away from my dear mother._

_I searched aimlessly for a compartment but they all seemed to be full. Guess that's what I got for being one of the last people on the train. I passed a compartment that held my sister and her four friends. That was a death sentence waiting to happen. Just as I was loosing hope I found a compartment occupied only by a young boy._

_He was tall but didn't look to be any older than a first year. His hair was messy but not in the way that it looked styled. Just in the way that that was how it fell. Upon closer inspection I saw that behind his glasses were gorgeous green eyes. In my experience I had always gotten along better with boys than I had girls. I was wicked on a broom and girls thought I was weird because I couldn't gossip about boys or fashion. Without second guessing myself I opened the compartment door and stepped inside._

_"Do you mind if I sit in here?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and shook his head. I took the seat across from him as he put my trunk up on the luggage rack. He was so nice. What a gentleman. As he sat down again across from me I smiled brightly. "I'm Natalya Wood." I greeted, extending my hand. He took it in his and smiled back._

_"I'm James. Nice to meet you Natie." he smiled, I assumed it was because he was all proud of himself for nicknaming me._

_"Well Jamie," I said with a laugh, "would you happen to have a last name?" I asked. He rolled his green eyes behind his glasses._

_"Yes. I do." he grinned. I awaited his answer of what his last name was but he didn't seem to care. He just continued to grin as my impatience got the best of me._

_"And your last name is...?" I inquired a little annoyed. He chuckled and stretched out his legs across the compartment. I really wished I could do that but I was in a dress and my mother would kill me. Wait...my mother wasn't here! I stretched my legs out as James had and smiled. He looked at me happily._

_"My last name is Potter." he said in an off-handed way._

_"Cool." I replied and lounged back. From the look he gave me I knew he was expecting a different reaction. The kind of reaction my sister would have. Screaming about his father. "Very nice to meet you Jamie Potter." I laughed. He smiled brightly._

_"Nice to meet you too Natie Wood." After our exchange we talked about random things. Qudditch and what house we wanted to be in. Our families and our favorite colors. Our favorite food and the Great Hall banquet that was awaiting us._

_When the train finally stopped James helped me get down my trunk. Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and began to pull me off the train._

_"Come on." he said impatiently, "I don't want to be the last ones to the boats." he tugged me along. A question was bouncing in my head and I had to ask. I was too blunt not to._

_"James why are you holding my hand?" I asked curiously. He starred down at our interlocked fingers and then looked at me with a smile._

_"I don't want to loose you Natie. So far you're the only friend I've got." he joked and then continued to pull me along. His answer seemed good enough to me. I rushed to catch up to him and we sped down to __**the boats together.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_My dad handed me the flu powder a bit reluctantly. He reminded me once again that while I was at the Potter household to be completely polite and not get in to trouble. I rolled my eyes but said okay and then I was gone. I arrived in the Potter's fireplace and stepped out. I was greeted immediately by a shorter version of James. He looked at me curiously._

_"Are you Natalya?" he asked. He couldn't be more than a year younger than me._

_"I am. Who are you?" I inquired with a tilt of my head, stepping out in to the living room._

_"Albus." he replied and then ran to the steps to my right. "James! Your girlfriend is here!" he called. I raised an eyebrow. His girlfriend?_

_"She's not my girlfriend you idiot." James called as he came running down the stairs. His mother and father appeared in the doorway of the kitchen._

_"Nice to meet you Natalya. James has told us so much about you." his mum smiled and pulled me in for a hug. When I was released I smiled shyly. My father had told me not to make any trouble but that was impossible for me._

_"Please call me Natie. Jamie gave me the nickname and I really do hate to be called by my full name. It usually means I'm in trouble." I laughed and felt an arm sling over my shoulder. That would be James._

_"Of course dear. Just as long as you call me Ginny." she responded and looked at her son. "Jamie, huh? I like it." he groaned._

_"Please don't." he said but she was already walking away. Harry greeted me with a simple hello and then left to follow his wife. I looked at James with a smirk._

_"Girlfriend?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and moved us toward the couch. A small girl with bright red hair cane soaring down the stairs and tackled James to the floor. He laughed and tossed her off of him._

_"My brother being an idiot." he replied to my earlier statement. I nodded and raised my eyebrow at the red head._

_"Lily right?" I questioned. She nodded and put her arms around her brother's neck._

_"You can't have him. He's not allowed to date!" lily stated matter-o-factly. I burst out laughing at James' annoyed expression._

_"Don't worry Lils. I don't want him. Way too big of an ego." I joked. She smiled brightly at me._

_"Finally someone gets it!" she cheered and ran away before her brother could grab her. I smiled happily and lounged back on the couch. He flopped down next to me and placed his head on my lap, looking up at me._

_"I like your family." I stated with another laugh as I brushed a lock of hair from his face. He really needed a haircut. Especially since we were going in to summer._

_"I'm glad. They like you more than they like me." he stated. I rolled my eyes but didn't reply. There was no need to._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Charms class was a pain in my ass. I reviewed my notes once more before sighing and pushing them away. I was having breakfast in the Great Hall. My second favorite thing about Hogwarts since I started three years ago. I should be enjoying it. However, the Charms professor had other ideas when he had told us we would be having a test today. I picked up a chocolate chip muffin and stared at it._

_Just then my first favorite thing about Hogwarts walked into the Great Hall. My best friend. James sat down next to me with a resigned sigh that I knew meant he hadn't studied either. We were so dead._

_"Muffin?" I asked, holding out the muffin toward him. I really wasn't in the mood to eat it and I felt odd about putting food back that I had already touched._

_"My name is James." he corrected with a laugh and looked up from his own notes. He smiled when he saw my offering. "Oh..." he grinned and reached out to take it. Albus sat down at the table across from us with a wide smile._

_"Muffins!" he exclaimed excitedly. I giggled and poked James._

_"It's singular Al. His name is muffin. Not muffinS!" I smiled widely as James laughed._

_"Would you like to tell my mother about yet another name change? She's already started calling me Jamie." he responded a bit bitterly. I stuck my tongue out._

_"No. Only I get to call you muffin. No exceptions." I states firmly. He rolled his eyes and went back to his notes while biting into the chocolate chip muffin and getting crumbs everywhere._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up from my string of dreams. Well, I shouldn't say dreams. They were all memories from when I first met James. I smiled happily and tried to turn over but suddenly realized that I couldn't. There were a pair of arms wrapped snuggly around my middle. James. I felt his hot skinned chest through my thin tank top I used for sleeping. I wiggled a little more and James pulled me tighter against him.

"I'd really prefer if you would stop squirming." he stated in a tired voice. His hot breath fanning across my neck. I giggled and placed my hands on his arms.

"Let me go. I'm hungry." I said in an impatient voice. He just nuzzled my neck with his freezing cold nose and held me close.

"Go back to sleep." he said and sighed. I grumbled under my breath, continuing to move around.

"Muffin..." I muttered as I saw the time on the alarm clock next to our bed. It was 11:21 in the morning. I huffed and tried to pry his arms off of me.

"Angel... Stay still." he groaned.

"Muffin, it's eleven thirty. I'm hungry!" I protested. Before I could comprehend what had happened James was hovering slightly above me, pinning my back against the mattress.

"Go back to sleep you annoying little witch!" he exclaimed. Out of habit I kissed him. He smiled a lazy smile and sank down next to me. "Go get your food." he waved a dismissive hand. I giggled and kisses his cheek.

"I love you muffin." I called as I darted out of our bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Love you too angel." he called back. I decided I would be a good girlfriend and make him his favorite food. He loved chocolate chip waffles. In the mist of making the food he appeared in his jeans and t-shirt.

As soon as I flipped the waffles out of the iron and onto the plate I looked down at my attire. A flimsy tank top and a pair of James' sweatpants. I felt terribly underdressed.

"Do you have plans to go somewhere?" I asked curiously. He looked at me like I had lost my head.

"Nat, it's Christmas Eve. We have to be at my parents by two o'clock." he stated. I bit the inside of my cheek as I put the last batch of waffles on the plate. It had been so nice having this house to ourselves yesterday when we arrived and this morning. Now we had to go and see his family? We had to deal with Ginny asking all kinds if questions? Endure the torture from his siblings and Scorpious? Did we really have to?

I placed the plate infront of James and he grabbed my hands in his. I looked at him confused. His face was full of concern.

"We can always not go. I know you don't want to deal with the comments." he said sadly. My eyes narrowed.

"Are you completely sure you don't have mind reading ability?" I inquired keeping my eyes on him. He reached out his hand and cupped my cheek.

"I just know how you think, that's all." he said quietly. I smiled and turned my face to kiss his palm.

"Do you think your mom will be upset if I put a silencing charm on Albus?" I joked. He shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, we'll eat, you'll get ready, and we'll endure my family." I leaned across the counter and kissed him once he finished talking. I took a bite of a waffle and headed upstairs to find an outfit. "That is not breakfast Natalya!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I really missed writing! I hope you guys like it! Please please review!)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Natalya! A piece of waffle is not breakfast!" James scolded from his stool at the kitchen counter as I came down the stairs in my scarlet red sweater and blue jeans. I rolled my eyes. He hated my nutrition habits. Not that I really cared. I ate what I wanted and he would get used to it.

He technically already was. My eating habits had been on full display for him for my six and a half years at Hogwarts. It didn't mean he needed to like it, which he didn't.

"Oh muffin, we're going to you parents' house. I think your mom will be shoving plenty of food at us." I kissed his nose. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him and then swiftly on to his lap. I giggled and tried to get up. His arms were securely around my waist.

"Please eat something?" James nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. I gasped at the coldness. I could never get used to that. His nose was always so freaking cold. He tilted his head slightly and kissed the spot where his nose had been.

"Jamie..." I groaned. He smiled and kissed the same spot again.

"I'm not hungry..." I lied. I was a little hungry but the Potter/Weasley household would have more food than you could imagine.

"Love," James started. Damn it! I knew he wasn't that upset that I wasn't eating. He must have figured out that when he said that he got whatever he wanted. I sighed and reached across the counter to grab an apple.

"Happy now?" I asked shaking the apple in his face. He smiled.

"Yes. Very." He kissed my cheek. I wrapped an arm around his neck to keep my balance. Taking a bite of the apple, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're a pain in my arse." I grumbled and took another bite. He smirked.

"Only makes sense. I'm a pain in the arse. You have a nice arse." he grinned a sideways grin. I knew he was quoting something I had said a couple months back but I ignored it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"James! Natalya!" Ginny called from the kitchen as we appeared suddenly in the living-room of the Potter household.

"Hi mum." James replied, detaching himself from me long enough for both of us to receive one of her bone crushing hugs and then he was back with his arm around my waist. He really had listened when I told him he was being distant.

"NATIE!" I heard my favorite spunky red head call and I was immediately thrown to the floor being hugged. A second pair of arms and then a third circled me. I smiled brightly at my little fourth years. Oh who was I kidding? They weren't little anymore. Bridget was almost taller than me and Dani was way more mature than my seventeen year old self. Then a thought popped in to my head.

"Guys, shouldn't you be at Dani's house?" I asked as we all pushed ourselves off the floor. Dani grumbled incoherently and Bridget sighed. Lily was, as always, the one to answer the question no one else seemed to want to.

"Dani's older sister Margret said she didn't want us freaks in the house with her and her friends." the girl I considered a little sister replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll show her a freak..." I spat in an irritated tone.

"Angel, what did I say about hexing people just because you don't like them?" James inquired as he placed his arm around my shoulder. I sighed.

"It's immoral, illegal, and unladylike." I responded with a sigh. He kissed my forehead.

"Good girl." he stated. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I didn't care what James said on that subject. I had hated Dani's sister the moment I met the stuck up spoiled girl. Dani and I exchanged a look.

_He has no idea how annoying she is,_ I thought irritatedly.

_Tell me about it_, said the look I got from Dani. We both laughed and James, Lily, and Bridget looked at us like we were mental.

"So how's living with that handsome piece of meat?" asked Bridget who flopped down on the couch. I smiled at James' shocked expression. He had never really been around when we four girls had a real conversation. This was us subdued.

"Oh Bridge it's GREAT! Sex ALL THE TIME!" I winked. The four girls in the room burst out into fits of giggles. James shifted uncomfortably.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" James shouted. Al appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's the matter?" he exclaimed in a breathless sort of way. James grimaced.

"They're having girl talk dude. Save me!" James replied. Albus laughed.

"Come hang with me and Scor." he suggested. James nodded eagerly.

"See ya in a bit angel." James stated, kissed my cheek, and dashed up the stairs.

"I EXPECT FULL OWNERSHIP OF MY BOYFRIEND AFTER DINNER!" Lily shouted sounding alot like her eldest brother. I snickered.

"Ofcourse Lily-love!" called Scorpious from upstairs. A grin spread across Lily's face.

"Lily-love? When did that start?" I inquired with a tilt of my head. She smirked.

"In the midst of you and my brother swallowing the other's attention completely." I assumed she meant it as a joke but it didn't come out that way. She was completely deadpan.

"Lils, what are you talking about?" I asked. I looked at the three fourteen year olds in front of me. They were all exchanging looks.

"Well, Nat, when was the last time you remember hanging out with us?" Dani asked

"WITHOUT James around." Bridget added. I thought about it but honestly couldn't. The last time I could think of was in spring of last year but... That couldn't be right. Bridget gave her a knowing look.

"Last spring?" I said but it came out sounding like a question. The three younger girls nodded. I bit my lip, upset. "Merlin, guys I'm such a horrible friend! Why didn't you say something?" I was shocked. I was upset with myself. I was horrid. This was worse than the time I didn't realize Skye, my dormmate, had a sprained ankle until two weeks after she got the injury.

"Oh Nat we don't blame you. You're so involved with James that we don't expect you to hang out with us." Dani said gently. I squeaked and buried my face in my hands. I was a terribly horrid excuse for a friend.

"Natie! Don't cry!" exclaimed Lily. There was a sound that escaped my lips that was somewhere between a sob and a scream. I had no idea where it came from but then I broke in to tears.

"You guys I'm SO sorry! I shouldn't blow you off for James! You know I love you guys right? You're all like my little sisters! I'm so sorry!" I sniffled. There was the sound of three sets of feet coming down the stairs, a pause filled with silence, and then more crying on my part.

"Angel!" James called but there was no hint that he was coming any closer to me. A pair of skinny arms went around my shoulders, two pairs around my waist.

"We forgive you Nat, we promise. Stop crying!" Lily urged. This was so not like me. I absolutely despised crying in front of other people. But these were my friends. My little sisters. I sniffled and eventually the tears dried. I wiped furiously at my eyes. I looked at my three best girl friends.

"I swear, on my unborn child's life, I will hang out with you guys regularly!" I stated firmly. They laughed and James shifted awkwardly.

"You're already risking our child's life?" he asked.

"Who said it was yours?" Bridget questioned seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at James' dumbfounded expression.

"Who's else would it be?" he retorted. Bridget shrugged.

"Brett McGinty." Dani said off-handedly. We all starred at her. "Don't look at me like that! He's the only guy I've seen her with besides you!" Dani exclaimed. I chuckled and patted her back.

"Oh please, there are way more than Brett!" Lily stated. I groaned. I knew exactly where this would lead.

"Beta Martin in fourth year." said Albus.

"One month!" I yelled.

"Then there was Brice Ashing the next three months after that." said Lily.

"He was cute!" I defended.

"Then in fifth year she dated Bryan Coodlidge." Scorpious added in a thoughtful way.

"A week!" I muttered.

"Don't forget Bruce Finnegan that Christmas." added James. I rolled my eyes.

"That one lasted a good three days." Lily laughed. I stuck my tongue out. "Oh, then Bryant Lewis!" she smiled.

"Six whole months!" Albus chuckled. I just couldn't win here.

"Finally they broke up in July. Then Brett last year. Now James. But who knows how long that one will last." joked Lily. I didn't find it funny but everyone else did.

"Did you guys notice that James is the only person she dated whose name doesn't start with 'B'?" Scorpious mentioned. Everyone took that in.

"Nat, how long have you guys been together?" asked Bridget. I thought about it.

"Well, it'll be a year on March eighth." James stated.

"So... Nine months." I replied with a smile. There was a look in James eye that I couldn't resist. I stood off of the couch and wrapped my arms around his shoulders which was a bit of a stretch. "Nine months, muffin." I said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Your longest relationship ever." he whispered.

"Yours too bro." said Albus with a chuckle. I pulled back slightly.

"Is this the part where we go into James extensive dating history?" I questioned hopefully. Lily laughed a small laugh.

"Oh where to begin..." she sighed and then made a sort of 'ah-ha' noise. "Danica Morten." she said happily. James groaned.

"Then Brielle Courtwright!" said Albus.

"Monica Carson." I said with a hint of disgust. She was my third least favorite. James ruffled my hair.

"Gwenda Thomas." Scorpious chuckled.

"My sister." Dani said with a pointed look.

"MY SISTER." said Bridget in an irritated tone.

"Abigail Porter." Lily and I chorused.

"Miley Brass." Albus pointed out.

"Wynona Riley." Bridget said.

"Emily Heeley." Scor laughed.

"Eiley Parks"

"Alisson Deboney."

"Cortney Ausle."

"Aussie Markent."

"Lila Marcossa."

"Firciletly Jones." I spat the name of my second least favorite of his ex-girlfriends. She was the one who had spilled hot tea on me because she was jealous that James was hugging me. He broke up with her on the spot."And Molly Picker."

"Liona Lican." Albus said with a wicked look. Liona was the school whore.

"Lyssa Jones." Scorpious said slyly.

"Lindsey." Lily smiled innocently as her brother reached to smack her. I grabbed his hand in mine and looked in to his eyes.

"Now me." I said quietly. He pulled me close to him and kissed me firmly. I smiled brightly against the kiss. There was a chorus of 'Aw's from the three fourteen year olds. Albus and Scorpious gagged. Lily swatted at her boyfriend but he caught her hand and pulled her into the circle of his arms. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

I held onto James' hand as I walked over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me down to sit beside him. Lily looked at her two friends helplessly as she tried to escape Scorpious' arms. He held her to him without any remorse. He wasn't letting her go that easy. Bridget and Dani each grabbed one of her arms and pulled feudally.

"Mine!" Scor said, turning Lily around in his arms and kissing her passionately. She squeaked but then leaned into him. I laughed happily at the group of people in the room. Albus was banging his head against the wall, Dani patting his shoulder. Bridge giggled wildly on the floor when Harry came through the front door. Scor immediately released his girlfriend and looked away.

"Hello everyone. Having a good day I see?" he eyed Scor and Lily interlocked fingers, Bridget still laughing on the floor, Dani and Albus leaning against eachother for support from their crippling laughter, and James lazily braiding my hair.

"Yes Harry. Definitely." I smiled brightly and then giggled. Ginny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Now why can you call HIM Harry but not call ME Ginny?" she asked in a serious tone. I shrugged. Ginny scowled and Harry crossed the room to his wife.

"Dinner ready?" he inquired after a quick kiss hello. She nodded and the whole troop in the living-room stormed into the kitchen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"PIE!" Albus cheered as Ginny placed a piece of the chocolate pudding pie in front of him. Scorpious grinned gleefully as he dug in to his own slice. The three fourteen year olds charged up the steps having already finished their treat. James and I held hands under the table as he scarfed down his pie.

"See what happens when you're good boys." I poked James' side. He stuck his tongue out.

"You guys coming to the Burrow tomorrow?" Albus asked after a very ungentlemenly burp. I rolled my eyes. Ginny answered 'yes' for us just as James said 'I don't know'. Ginny looked at him bewildered and Albus and Scorpious ducked out of the kitchen before you could say Quidditch. I wanted to run away too but was rooted to the spot by James' hand and Ginny's icy glare. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" she seethed.

"I don't know mum. I just want to spend Christmas at home." he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"The burrow IS your home! THIS is your home!" she shouted. I cringed and pulled my hand out of James'. All I wanted to do was go take a long warm bath and hide from a scary Ginny.

"So is the place that I live in with Nat!" he shouted back at her.

"You shouldn't be there! You're only seventeen and you're still in school!" came his mum's high pitched screech. I shifted again. I hated huge fights like this.

"Seventeen is of age mother! I get out of school in six months! I am INLOVE with Natalya and there is nothing you can do about it! I don't want to be around all of those people! I just want to be at MY house. Relaxing with my girlfriend!" He yelled. I wanted to cover my ears and run away. It was scary to hear James yell. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"James Sirius Potter! Do not raise your voice to your mother." Harry's voice was eerily calm. I shuddered.

"Dad it's not... She doesn't... Fine." James conceded with another frustrated hand running through his hair. _Well_, I thought, _atleast they weren't yelling_.

"Ginny," Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder, "he's not a little boy anymore honey. He has the right to live with his girlfriend." Ginny sighed and nodded. "But James, we really would prefer if you came to the burrow tomorrow. You can spend the morning and night at your new house. However, dinner with the entire family is a tradition." James nodded and slipped his hand in to mine.

"Fine. I'm really tired. We'll see you guys tomorrow." James responded in a soft voice and tugged me along with him so we were standing. His parents nodded but before he could say anything there was an uncomfortable squeezing sensation and we were back in our bedroom.  
>James collapsed on to the bed after taking his shirt off. I quickly changed into a silk nightgown, then pulled myself up on to the bed next to him. I picked his head up and placed it on my lap. He starred up at me and then reached up, cupping my cheek in his hand."I'm sorry Angel." he whispered. I raised my eyebrow but just closed his eyes.<p>

"Muffin, what are you sorry for?" I brushed hair away from his forehead and kissed it softly. He still didn't open his eyes.

"I know you hate yelling. Especially when I'm the one doing it. I'm sorry." he opened his eyes after his apology was finished. I kissed him in an 'upside-down spiderman/Mary Jane' kiss gently. He quickly flipped over and kisses me a bit more roughly, pushing me back against the pillows. I groaned and pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood." I said tiredly. His eyebrow quirked up and he chuckled.

"Really?" he asked in an unbelieving voice. I nodded and pushed him away, getting under the covers. He still looked at me confused.

"What?" I inquired. He shrugged.

"You're so moody lately." he muttered. I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear it but I still did. I got out of bed, grabbed my pillows, and made toward the door. "Natalya!" he shouted. I flinched but continued until I reached the living-room couch.

I threw my pillows down. I laid down grumpily, putting the blanket from the back of the couch over myself. It took only a few seconds for James to be hovering over my face. I sighed and closed my eyes anyway.

"Nat..." he said in an irritated tone. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"You have no right to be mad at me. Moody, huh? I don't want to sleep next to your horny butt tonight. Go away." I waved a dismissive hand and he caught it in his own. I tried to pull away but it was useless. I hated that he could hold me somewhere against my will.

"Well I'm not horny at all anymore considering what a bitch you're being." he growled. I shot up. I was on my knees facing the back of the couch so that I was only an inch away from him. He still had a hold of my left hand.

"WHAT did you just call me?" I glowered. He rolled his eyes.

"A. Bitch." he enunciated. I reached out to slap him but he caught my right hand as well.

"I HATE you." I spat.

"Of course you do! You're bloody bipolar, you know that? BLOODY BIPOLAR!" he screamed. I flinched at his loud voice. Neither of us had been yelling up until that point and it was always so scary to hear him scream. I bit my lip to keep from crying. It was horrible. I was so emotional lately. It was ridiculous.

"Fine! I'm bipolar! Are you happy? Because I'm moving out! Alice was right! Living with you will never work!" I wailed. I assumed out of shock he released my hands. I stalked out of the room and into our bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, changed into a tank-top and shorts, and then took out my trunk to begin to pack my things.

Just as I was emptying the contents of my top dresser drawer onto the King size bed the anti-conception potion fell to the floor. I leaned down, picking it up and reading the label.

|Anti-Conception Potion: If not taken daily side effects may include- dry mouth, racing heart, sudden mood swings, nausea, and/or watering eyes|

There is was! In pure emerald ink! Right in the middle. When was the last time I had taken it? I tried to remember as the door to the bedroom swung open. A furious James stood behind it. He stomped toward me but I held up the potion in between us and he stopped short.

"When was the last time I took this?" I asked shaking the bottle a little. He racked his brain.

"Um... last Wednesday, why?" he responded. I took a quick sip and then tossed it to him.

"Read the label." I said and pushed myself up onto the bed. When he finished reading he came over and stood between my legs, placing his hands on my hips.

"What good is magic if it still has side-effects?" he joked. I laughed and shrugged. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

"I'm sorry." we said at the same time and then laughed. He leaned his head down and kissed me. "I adore you Love." he said sweetly.

"I love you Boo." I whispered and ran my hand down his chest. He sighed into my hair.

"Boo?" he questioned. I nodded. He ruffled my hair. "You're adorable." he smiled.

"Oh i know." I winked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Jamie! I just had the most HORRIBLE day!" I shouted as I ran in to the Great Hall. I had just gotten into a huge fight with Brice Ashing, my current boyfriend. Mind you, this was after a potion exploded in my face and I slipped and hit my head on the bathroom floor. I was about to cry my eyes out. There was only one way to stop all of it and that was talking to James. He unlinked his hand from Firciletly's and stood, opening his arms for me. I ran into them and began to cry. "Oh muffin it was terrible! He broke up with me for not supporting how stressed he was over his __O. __! He's such a jerk!" I wept. He pulled me tighter against him._

_"Don't worry about that twat Natie. You can do so much better!" he stroked my hair gently. That's when I got a scorching feeling through the back of my robes._

_"Get your disgusting little hands off of my boyfriend!" shouted Firciletly. I turned around with my hand raised but James grabbed it and held it at my side._

_"Don't you dare talk to my best friend like that! The only disgusting one is you." James stated in a very 'male-diva' way. I smiled happily at him._

_"Did you just break up with me?" Firciletly asked unbelieving. James nodded. She shrieked, slapped him, and stormed out. James released my hand and looked at me. Without holding back we burst out laughing hysterically. This would be such a long year._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I groaned as the sunlight landed on my face. I shifted slightly to get out of the sun's rays but it didn't help. I moved my hand to the lace it with James' but found nothing but empty sheets. My heart constricted and I sat bolt up right. He was no where in our room.

"JAMES!" I shouted in a panic. There was no answer. I threw off the covers and ran downstairs. "JAMES!" I yelled again. Still no answer. WHERE WAS HE?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(A/N): I hope you like it. I certainly do. I know i left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but i can't help it *shrugs* that's what I do. *smirk* You know u love it! Lol. Okie dokie, review please! :)**


End file.
